UN MARIDO INFIEL ADAPTACION
by anali88
Summary: Serena y Darien tenían tres hijos y formaban un sólido matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que Serena pensaba, Pero su feliz existencia se hizo añicos cuando supo que Darien tenía una aventura... Quería salvar su matrimonio, pero tal vez fuera ya demasiado tarde, Si Darien había llevado su infidelidad hasta sus últimas consecuencias, ¿podría perdonarlo alguna vez?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Un marido infiel**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**PROLOGO**

**Serena y Darien tenían tres hijos y formaban un sólido matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que Serena pensaba, Pero su feliz existencia se hizo añicos cuando supo que Darien tenía una aventura, Entonces se dio cuenta de que, a lo largo de los años, sus vidas se habían separado cada vez más, Quería salvar su matrimonio, pero tal vez fuera ya demasiado tarde, Si Darien había llevado su infidelidad hasta sus últimas consecuencias, ¿podría perdonarlo alguna vez?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Un marido infiel**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 1**

El teléfono empezó a sonar cuando Serena, después de dejar a los mellizos acostados, bajaba las escaleras. Maldijo entre dientes, se colocó sobre la cadera al pequeño Armando y bajó apresuradamente los últimos escalones para descolgar el teléfono del recibidor. Se detuvo paralizada al verse reflejada en el espejo que había sobre la mesita del teléfono.

«¡Dios mío, estás hecha un desastre!», se dijo con desconsuelo. El pelo, de un rubio pálido y recogido en un moño medio despeinado, estaba húmedo y le caía sobre la frente. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y la camisa azul claro mojada en varios sitios, allí donde sus tres hijos, a los que acababa de bañar, la habían salpicado.

Armando empeoraba el aspecto de su madre todavía más tirando de los botones de su camisa, esforzándose por descubrir uno de sus pechos. Si ya normalmente era un niño inquieto, en aquellos momentos estaba, además, cansado e impaciente.

-No -le dijo Serena con dulzura pero con firmeza, quitándole la mano de la camisa- Espera. Besó su cabecita y descolgó el teléfono, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño ante lo que veía en el espejo; -¿Diga? -dijo distraídamente, sin darse cuenta de la pequeña pausa que hizo la otra persona antes de responder.

-¿Serena? Soy Beryl.

-¡Hola, Beryl!

Serena hizo un gesto de sorpresa y se relajó al escuchar a su amiga, y, al hacerla, se dio cuenta de que, hasta ese momento, había estado muy tensa, lo que hizo que volviera a ponerse tensa de nuevo. Estaba perpleja, últimamente, se había sorprendido muy tensa demasiadas veces.

-¡Armando, por favor! ¡Espera!

El niño gruñó y ella, en broma, le devolvió otro gruñido. En sus ojos azules se reflejaba todo el amor y la alegría que sentía por su hijo. Era el más exigente de sus hijos y el de peor carácter, pero lo quería tanto como a los gemelos. ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo si tenía los mismos ojos zafiros de su padre?

-¿Todavía no has acostado a esos mocosos? -dijo Beryl con un suspiro.

No se molestaba en ocultar que, para ella, los niños eran un incordio. Aunque era el modelo de mujer triunfadora, no tenía tiempo para los niños. Era alta y pelirroja, y su vida transcurría en un nivel muy diferente al de Serena. Beryl era la sofisticada mujer de mundo, mientras que Serena era la abnegada ama de casa y madre de familia.

Pero era la mejor amiga de Serena. En realidad, era la única amiga que Serena había conservado desde los tiempos del instituto. La única que vivía en Londres, como Darien y ella. Las demás, por lo que ella sabía, seguían viviendo en Cheshire.

-Dos ya están en la cama y uno está a punto -dijo Serena-. Armando tiene hambre y está impaciente.

-¿Y Darien? ¿Todavía no ha llegado?

Serena detectó el tono de desaprobación de su amiga y sonrió. A Beryl no le gustaba Darien. Saltaban chispas entre ellos cada vez que se veían.

-No -respondió Serena, y añadió con cierta tristeza-: así que puedes meterte con él cuanto quieras, que no te va a oír.

En realidad, era una vieja broma entre las dos amigas.

Serena nunca se había molestado porque Beryl le manifestara su opinión acerca de Darien. Siempre había permitido que le dijera a ella lo que no se atrevía a decirle a Darien a la cara. Pero, aquella vez, un extraño silencio siguió su comentario.

-¿Ocurre algo? -le preguntó a Beryl.

-Maldita sea -dijo Beryl entre dientes- Sí, la verdad es que sí. Escúchame, Serena. No me siento muy mal por hacer esto, pero tienes derecho a ...

Justo en aquel momento, un diablillo en pijama apareció en lo alto de la escalera y la bajó a toda velocidad, convertido en piloto de caza y disparando la ametralladora de su avión.

-Necesitamos agua -informó el piloto a su madre, desapareciendo por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina.

-Mira ... -dijo Beryl con impaciencia-, ya veo que estás ocupada. Te llamo después ... o mañana. Yo ...

-¡No! -intervino Serena de repente- ¡No cuelgues! Estaba distraída, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de que lo que Beryl quería decirle era importante.

-Espera un momento que voy a ocuparme de estos mocitos.

Dejó el auricular sobre la mesa y fue a buscar a su hijo mayor.

Serena no era alta, pero era esbelta y tenía una bonita figura. Sorprendentemente bonita, teniendo en cuenta que había dado a luz a tres niños. Sin embargo, no era del todo extraño porque, siempre que encontraba tiempo, acudía al gimnasio local, donde nadaba, hacía aerobic y jugaba al badmington.

-¡Te pillé con las manos en la masa! dijo sorprendiendo a su hijo con la mano en la lata de las galletas. Lo miró con severidad y el niño se puso colorado- Está bien, pero llévale una a Rini. Y no quiero ver ni una miga en la cama -dijo viéndolo salir corriendo, con una sonrisa triunfal, por si su madre cambiaba de opinión.

-¡A que estás casada con un sinvergüenza! -exclamó Beryl-. ¡Maldita sea, Serena, te está tomando el pelo! ¡No está trabajando, está saliendo con otra mujer!

Aquellas palabras golpearon a Serena como un látigo. -¿Qué? ¿Esta noche? –se oyó decir, sintiéndose como una estúpida.

-No, no esta noche en particular -respondió Beryl con pesar- Algunas noches, no sé si muchas o pocas. Lo único que sé es que tiene una aventura. ¡Y todo Londres lo sabe menos tú!

Se hizo el silencio. A Serena se le heló el aire en los pulmones, fue como si le clavaran alfileres en el pecho.

-Perdóname, Serena... -dijo Beryl con voz grave, tratando de hablar con suavidad- No creas que me gusta esto, no importa que ...

Beryl iba a decir qué poco le gustaba Darien y cuánto le gustaría verlo caer, pero se contuvo. No era ningún secreto que no se gustaban mutuamente, y que sólo se soportaban por Serena.

- Y no creas que te digo esto sin estar segura -añadió-. Los han visto en varios lugares. En algún restaurante ... ya sabes, demasiado intimidad para que se tratara de una reunión de negocios. Pero lo peor es que los he visto con mis propios ojos. Mi último novio vive en el mismo bloque que Rei Hino, los he visto salir y entrar muchas veces ...

Serena había dejado de escuchar. No dejaba de recordar ciertas cosas, indicios que convertían lo que Beryl decía en algo demasiado probable para que pudiera tomárselo como si fuera una simple habladuría. Detalles en los que debía haber reparado hacía semanas. Pero había estado demasiado ocupada, demasiado absorta en sus propios asuntos para darse cuenta. Nunca había desconfiado del hombre cuyo amor por ella y por sus hijos no había puesto en duda jamás.

En aquellos momentos, se daba cuenta de muchas cosas. El frecuente mal humor de Darien, su irritación con ella y con los niños, las numerosas veces que se había quedado en su estudio en lugar de subir a acostarse con ella.

Se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Cerró los ojos y recordó que, otras veces anteriores, Darien había querido hacer el amor y ella le había respondido que estaba demasiado cansada.

Pero ella creía que habían solucionado aquel problema. Pensaba que, desde hacía un par de semanas, desde que Armando dormía sin despertarse en toda la noche y ella estaba más descansada, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Sólo habían pasado unas noches desde que hicieran el amor con tanta ternura que Darien se había estremecido entre sus brazos al despertar. ¡Dios ... !

-Serena...

¡No! ¡Ya no podía seguir escuchando a su amiga! -Tengo que colgar -dijo con voz grave-, tengo que dar de comer a Armando.

En aquel momento, recordó algo mucho más doloroso que el mal humor de Darien.

Recordó el delicado aroma de un caro perfume de mujer que una mañana descubrió en una de las camisas de su marido al recogerla para echarla a la lavadora. Estaba impregnado en el algodón de la camisa. En el cuello, en los hombros, en la pechera. El mismo delicado aroma que Serena había detectado sin reconocerlo desde hacía algunas noches, cada vez que su marido volvía a casa tarde y la saludaba con un beso. En su mejilla, en el cuello, en el pelo ... ¡Qué estúpida había sido!

-No, Serena, por favor, espera ...

Colgó bruscamente y el auricular se le cayó de las manos, golpeó sonoramente sobre sus piernas y sobre el suelo y quedó a los pies de la escalera. Imaginaba a Darien. Lo imaginaba con otra mujer, teniendo una aventura, haciendo el amor, ahogándose en suspiros ...

Le dieron náuseas y se cubrió la boca con una mano, apretando el puño contra sus fríos y temblorosos labios.

El teléfono sonó otra vez. Un llanto cansado que provenía de la cocina se mezcló con el sonido del teléfono. Se puso de pie. Poseída de una extraña calma, levantó el auricular y lo volvió a colgar. Luego, con la misma calma, que no era más que una manifestación del profundo choque que acababa de sufrir, lo agarró, lo dejó descolgado y se dirigió a la cocina.

Nada más terminar su cena, Armando se durmió. Se tumbó boca abajo, hecho un ovillo, abrazado a un osito de peluche. Serena se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, aunque sin verlo realmente, sin ver nada en absoluto.

Se le había quedado la mente en blanco.

Echó un vistazo a las habitaciones de los mellizos. Endimion estaba dormido, con las sábanas arrugadas a los pies de la cama, como siempre, y los brazos cruzados sobre la almohada. Se acercó, le dio un beso y lo tapó. De sus hijos, Endi era el que más se parecía a su padre, moreno y con una barbilla prominente, señal de su carácter decidido, como el de su padre. Era alto y fuerte, igual que Darien a la misma edad, tal y como había visto fotos del álbum de su suegra.

Luego, fue a ver a su hija. Rini era muy diferente a su hermano mellizo. Al entrar por la mañana en su habitación, se la encontraba siempre en la misma posición en que se había dormido. Rini tenía el pelo sedoso y rubio, esparcido sobre la almohada. Era el ojito derecho de Darien, que no ocultaba su adoración por su princesa de ojos azules. Y la pequeña lo sabía y explotaba la situación al máximo.

¿Cómo podía Darien hacer algo que le pudiera doler a su hija? ¿Cómo podía hacer algo que pudiera rebajarlo a ojos de su hijo mayor? ¿Podía ponerlo todo en peligro sólo por el sexo? ¿Sexo? Le dieron escalofríos. Tal vez era algo más que sexo, tal vez era amor, un amor verdadero. La clase de amor por la que un hombre lo traiciona todo.

Pero, tal vez, fuera todo mentira. Una mentira sucia y estúpida, y ella estaba cometiendo con él la mayor de las indignidades con tan sólo suponerlo capaz de algo así.

Pero recordó el perfume, y las muchas noches que había pasado fuera, echándole las culpas al contrato de Harvey's. ¡Maldito contrato!

Se tambaleó y salió de la habitación de Rini para dirigirse a su cuarto, donde, la semana anterior, se habían encontrado de nuevo y habían hecho el amor de una manera muy tierna por primera vez en muchos meses.

La semana anterior. ¿Qué había pasado la semana anterior para que él volviera a ella de nuevo? Que ella había hecho un esfuerzo, eso es lo que había ocurrido. Ella había estado muy preocupada por cómo iba su matrimonio y había hecho un esfuerzo.

Había dejado a los niños con su madre y había cocinado el plato favorito de Darien. Se había puesto un vestido de seda negro y habían cenado con velas, Sin embargo, recordó la tensión del rostro de Darien al estar desnudos en la cama, una tensión que él achacaba a menudo al estrés, y sintió un escalofrío.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de estar. Se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que en su estúpida ceguera no había visto hasta entonces.

La fuerza con que la había agarrado por los hombros, en un intento desesperado, pero evidente de guardar distancias. La triste mirada de sus ojos zafiros mientras observaba su boca. El suspiro con que había recibido su confesión: «Te quiero, Darien», le había dicho, «siento mucho que haya sido muy difícil vivir conmigo». Darien había cerrado los ojos y. tragado saliva, frunciendo los labios y apretando los puños sobre sus hombros hasta que ella sintió dolor. Luego, la había estrechado entre sus brazos y había hundido el rostro en su cuello, pero no había dicho una palabra, ni una sola palabra; Ni una disculpa, ni una declaración de amor, nada.

Pero habían hecho el amor con mucha ternura, recordaba con un dolor que recorría todo su ser. Fuera cual fuese su relación con la otra mujer, todavía lo deseaba con pasión, con una pasión que no podría sentir por ningún otro hombre. ¿O tal vez sí? ¿Qué sabía ella de los hombres? Había conocido a Darien con diecisiete años. Había sido su primer amante, su único amante. Ella no sabía nada de los hombres.

Y, por lo visto, nada de su marido. Vio su rostro reflejado en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea de mármol y lo miró fijamente. Estaba pálida y tenía un rictus de tensión en los labios, pero, por lo demás, su aspecto era el normal. Ni sangre ni cicatrices. La misma Serena Chiba de siempre. Veinticuatro años, madre y esposa, por ese orden. Sonrió amargamente.

Aquella era una verdad a la que nunca se había atrevido a enfrentarse. «Lo querías», se dijo, «y lo conseguiste, en el corto espacio de seis meses. No está mal para una ingenua muchacha de diecisiete años». Pero Darien tenía veinticuatro años, pensó con cinismo, y la suficiente experiencia como para dejarse atrapar por el truco más viejo del mundo. Pero, entonces, el cinismo la abandonó. No había sido ningún truco, no tenía derecho a denigrarse a sí misma llamando truco a algo que en absoluto lo fue. Tenía diecisiete años cuando conoció a Darien, y era muy inocente. Era la primera vez que iba a una discoteca, acompañada de un grupo de amigas que se rieron de su miedo a que les preguntaran la edad y no les dejaran pasar.

-¡Oh, vamos! -le dijeron- Si te preguntan cuántos años tienes, miénteles, como hacemos nosotras.

Fue consciente de la presencia de Darien desde el momento de entrar. Era fuerte, delgado y moreno, y muy atractivo, tanto como una estrella de cine. Sus amigas también advirtieron su presencia, y se rieron tontamente al comprobar que no ocultaba su interés por ellas. Pero, en realidad, era a Serena a quien estaba mirando.

Serena, con su pelo largo, rubio y ondulado, que le caía hasta los hombros y enmarcaba su preciosa cara.

Su amiga Molly la había maquillado y le había prestado una de sus minifaldas ajustadas y un pequeño top que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo cada vez que giraba al ritmo de la música. Si sus padres la hubieran visto así vestida, se habrían muerto del susto. Pero estaba pasando el fin de semana en casa de Molly, mientras sus padres se habían ido a visitar a unos parientes, así que no podían ver cómo su única hija pasaba el tiempo mientras ellos estaban fuera.

Y fue a Serena a quien Darien se acercó cuando pusieron una canción lenta. Le dio un toquecito en el hombro para que se volviera y sonrió, con gracia y confianza en sí mismo. Consciente de la envidia de las otras chicas, dejó que la tomara entre sus brazos sin una palabra de protesta. Serena todavía podía recordar aquel hormigueo al sentir su tacto, su proximidad, su suave pero firme masculinidad.

Bailaron durante mucho rato antes de que él hablara. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Serena -le respondió ella con timidez- Serena Tsukino.

-Hola, Serena Tsukino -dijo Darien con un murmullo-. Darien Chiba.

Cuando estaba absorbiendo todavía las dulces resonancias de su voz suavemente modulada, Darien le puso la mano bajo el top y ella se estremeció al sentir su tacto sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda, Darien la atrajo hacia sí, pero no hizo ningún Intento de besarla, tampoco le dijo que saliera del local con ella y dejara a sus amigas. Tan sólo le pidió el número de teléfono y prometió llamarla muy pronto.

Serena pasó la semana siguiente pegada al teléfono, esperando con impaciencia su llamada. En su primera cita, la llevó en coche. Un Ford rojo. -Es el coche de la empresa –le dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a comprender bien.

Amablemente, pero con una intensidad que le hacía contener el aliento, Darien le dio confianza para que le hablara de sí misma. De su familia, de sus amigos, de sus gustos. De su ambición de estudiar Arte para dedicarse a la publicidad. Al decirle aquello, Darien frunció el ceño y le preguntó su edad. Incapaz de mentir, Serena se sonrojó y le dijo la verdad. Darien frunció el ceño todavía más y ella se mordió el labio porque sabía que lo había echado todo a perder. Darien la llevó de vuelta a casa y se despidió con un escueto «Buenas noches». Serena se quedó destrozada.

Durante muchos días, apenas comió y no pudo dormir. Estaba a punto de tener un problema serio de salud cuando Darien la llamó una semana más tarde.

La invitó al cine. Serena se sentó a su lado en la oscuridad y no dejó de mirar la pantalla, pero no vio nada, sólo podía concentrar su atención en la proximidad de Darien, en el sutil aroma de su colonia, en su rodilla a unos centímetros de la suya, en el tacto de sus hombros, que se rozaban. Con la boca reseca, tensa y con temor a hacer cualquier movimiento por no echarlo todo a perder una segunda vez, no pudo evitar un gritito cuando él le agarró la mano. Con expresión seria entrelazó sus dedos.

-Tranquila -murmuró-. No voy a morderte.

El problema era que ella estaba deseando que la mordiera. Incluso entonces, ingenua como era, sin saber cómo debía comportarse con un hombre, lo deseaba con una desesperación que debía ser patente en su rostro. Darien murmuró algo y apretó su mano entre la suya mientras volvía a concentrarse en la película. Aquella noche la besó con tal deseo que Serena sintió cierto temor antes de que la dejara marchar.

En su siguiente salida, la llevó a un restaurante muy tranquilo y no dejó de mirarla durante la cena, mientras le contaba cosas acerca de sí mismo. Acerca de su trabajo como vendedor en una gran empresa de ordenadores que le obligaba a viajar por todo el país. Acerca de su ambición de tener su propia empresa, de cómo ahorraba todas sus comisiones para poder hacerlo algún día. Hablaba con tal calma y suavidad que Serena tenía que inclinarse hacia delante para no perderse palabra de lo que decía.

No dejaba de mirarla, no para observarla, sino para absorberla. Cuando la llevó a casa, Serena estaba en peligro de explotar por la tensión sexual acumulada. Sin embargo, se limitaron a darse un beso. Lo mismo sucedió otra media docena de veces, hasta que un día, inevitablemente, en vez de llevarla al cine la llevó a su apartamento.

Después de aquel día, apenas iban a otros lugares. Estar solos y hacer el amor se convirtió en lo más importante de sus vidas. Darien se convirtió en lo más importante, por encima de sus notas, de sus ambiciones, de la opinión de sus padres, que no paraban de manifestarle su desaprobación sin menoscabar lo que sentía hacia Darien.

Tres meses más tarde, y después de que Darien estuviera fuera dos semanas, ella le estaba esperando en el apartamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó Darien.

Sólo en el momento de recordarlo, siete años más tarde, se daba cuenta de que no le había gustado encontrarla allí. Tenía el rostro serio y cansado, igual, pensaba Serena sentada en el cuarto de estar de su casa, que en los últimos meses.

- Tenía que verte -le dijo, agarrándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo al interior del apartamento. Inevitablemente, hicieron el amor, luego ella hizo café y lo bebieron en silencio. Darien, que sólo llevaba un albornoz, se sentó en su viejo sillón de orejas y ella se hizo un ovillo a sus pies, y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

Entonces, le dijo que estaba embarazada. Darien no se movió ni dijo nada y ella no lo miró. Darien le acarició el pelo y ella apoyó la cabeza en la pierna. Al cabo de unos momentos, Darien dio un largo y profundo suspiro. Agarró a Serena y la sentó en su regazo. Ella encogió las piernas, como una niña, como Rini cuando se sentaba en brazos de su padre para buscar consuelo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente -dijo Serena, asiéndose a él, asiéndose al eje sobre el que giraba su vida- Me retrasé en el período y compré una de esas pruebas que venden en la farmacia. Ha dado positiva. ¿Crees que puede ser incorrecta? ¿Voy al médico antes de que decidamos algo?

-No -dijo Darien-. Así que estás embarazada. Me pregunto cómo ha ocurrido _añadió pensativamente.

Serena se rió nerviosamente.

-Es culpa tuya -le dijo- Eres tú el que tiene que tomar precauciones.

-Y eso he hecho -replicó él- Bueno, al menos tenemos tiempo de casamos antes de que toda la ciudad se entere de por qué lo hacemos.

Y aquello fue todo. La decisión estaba tomada. Darien se ocupó de todo, evitando que ella sufriera cualquier pregunta indiscreta, cualquier inconveniente, ayudándola a soportar la decepción que suponía para sus padres.

Una vez más, fue siete años más tarde, cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras: «Al menos tenemos tiempo de casamos antes de que toda la ciudad se entere de por qué lo hacemos». Y, por primera vez, pensó que, tal vez, en otras circunstancias, Darien no se habría casado.

Ella lo había atrapado. Con su juventud, su inocencia, con su confianza infantil y su ciega adoración. Darien se había casado con ella porque creía que era lo que tenía que hacer. El amor no tenía nada que ver con el asunto.

El sonido de una llave en la puerta principal la devolvió al presente. Se dio la vuelta. Sentía una extraña calma, un extraño alivio. Miró al reloj de pared. Eran las ocho y media. Darien no iba a volver a casa hasta varias horas después. Tenía una cena de negocios, le había dicho. Qué burda le pareció aquella excusa, se dijo sonriendo amargamente y acercándose a la puerta del cuarto de estar.

Darien le daba la espalda. Serena se dio cuenta de la tensión de los músculos del cuello y de la rigidez de su espalda bajo la tela de su abrigo negro. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y sonrió. Serena observó su rostro cansado, pálido.

Darien miró al teléfono descolgado. Se acercó, dejó la cartera de cuero en el suelo, y levantó el auricular. La mano le temblaba ligeramente al dejarlo en su lugar.

Beryl debía haberlo llamado. Debía haber sentido pánico al ver que ella se negaba a contestar al teléfono y lo había llamado para decirle lo que había hecho. Le habría gustado oír aquella conversación, pensaba Serena. La acusación, la defensa, la confesión y el veredicto.

Darien la miró, y ella dejó que la observara durante unos instantes. Luego, sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y volvió al cuarto de estar.

Era culpable. Lo llevaba escrito en su aspecto. Culpable sin atenuantes.

**hola chicas espero que esta nueva hisrtoria sea de su agrado en lo personal ami me enacanto un monton la encontre con otros personajes y decidi adaptarla para las fanas de sailor moon que la disfruten**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Un marido infiel**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 2**

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Darien, se reuniera con ella en el cuarto deestar. Necesitaba algún tiempo para prepararse para lo que iba a ocurrir. Serena lo esperaba sentada, pacientemente. Curiosamente, estaba muy tranquila. Su corazón latía a un ritmo normal y tenía las manos apoyadas relajadamente sobre el regazo.

Darien entró. Se había quitado el abrigo y la chaqueta, y se había desanudado la corbata y desabrochado el cuello de la camisa. N o miró a Serena y se dirigió al mueble bar para servirse un whisky.

-¿Quieres uno? -le preguntó a Serena.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Darien no repitió la pregunta, tampoco la miró. Se sirvió una generosa cantidad de whisky y se sentó en el sofá, frente a Serena.

Dio un largo trago.

-Tienes una amiga muy fiel -dijo. «y un marido infiel», pensó Serena.

Darien cerró los ojos. No la había mirado desde que entrara en la habitación. Estiró las piernas y tomó el vaso con ambas manos. Serena se fijó en sus dedos: largos, fuertes y con las uñas perfectamente cortadas.

Era un hombre fuerte y alto, y siempre aseado. Buenos zapatos, trajes elegantes, camisas a medida y corbatas de seda. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, pero su semblante, que reflejaba tensión, seguía siendo atractivo. Sus rasgos eran bien formados y suaves, tenía la nariz recta y la boca delgada, en un gesto de determinación.

Iba a cumplir treinta y dos años y siempre había sido muy masculino, aunque, con el paso de los años, habían ido aflorando otras facetas de su carácter. Había adquirido una fuerza interior, que, tal vez, suele aparecer siempre con la madurez, y una nueva confianza y conciencia de la propia valía. Su rostro reflejaba su personalidad, es decir, la de un hombre acostumbrado a ejercer el poder y con la capacidad de superar eficazmente las dificultades. En su compañía, se tenía la sensación de estar ante un hombre especial.

Otro rasgo eminente de su personalidad, pensaba Serena, era su dominio de sí mismo. Darien siempre había poseído una gran capacidad para controlar sus emociones, raramente perdía los nervios, raramente se irritaba cuando las cosas no marchaban como él quería. Ante los problemas, tenía la rara habilidad de olvidar los aspectos negativos y extraer lo más positivo de la situación.

Aquél era el rasgo más sobresaliente de Darien Chiba, presidente de Master Shiels, una organisación que, en pocos años, había crecido de un modo extraordinario.

Compraba pequeñas empresas que no marchaban bien y las reconvertía en filiales de la suya, logrando que obtuvieran grandes beneficios. y lo había hecho todo con sus propios medios. Manteniendo un delicado equilibrio entre el éxito y el desastre, aunque sin llegar a poner en peligro el bienestar de su familia, había construido un pequeño imperio. Por el contrario, la había rodeado de lujo, tanto como podía desear.

-Y ahora, ¿qué? -preguntó de repente, levantando los párpados y revelando la belleza de sus ojos zafiros y profundos.

Así que no iba a tratar de negar nada, se dijo Serena.

Deseaba encontrar algo que decir, pero no sabía qué. -Dímelo tú -dijo, todavía con aquella tranquilidad asombrosa.

Beryl debía haberle dicho que temía que cometiera colgarse de una lámpara. Qué melodramático, qué novelesco. Pobre Beryl, pensaba Serena con simpatía, qué mal tenía que haberlo pasado.

-Es una zorra -gruñó Darien.

La idea que tenía de Beryl, obviamente, no se parecía a la de Serena. Se inclinó hacia delante apretando el vaso de whisky entre las manos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y le temblaba un músculo de la mandíbula. Apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y no apartaba la vista de la alfombra.

-Si no hubiera metido las narices, podrías haberte ahorrado todo esto. ¡Ya había terminado! -espetó-. ¡Si supiera cerrar la boca, se habría dado cuenta de que todo había terminado! Esa zorra me la tenía jurada. Ha estado esperando a que cayera para hincarme el diente. Pero nunca pensé que caería tan bajo como para hacerlo a través de ti.

Era cierto, pensaba Serena. Maldita Beryl, ¿por qué se había metido donde no la llamaban?

-¡Di algo, por Dios! -gruñó Darien.

Serena parpadeó, porque Darien nunca le había levantado la voz, y se dio cuenta de que, desde que Darien había entrado, tenía los ojos fijos en él, pero sin verlo. Sólo se fijó verdaderamente en él en aquellos instantes, como si necesitara que sucediera algo para darse plena cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque, en realidad, no deseara que sucediera por temor a echarse a llorar y derrumbarse.

«Así debe sentirse uno», se decía, «cuando muere un ser querido».

-Quiero el divorcio -dijo.

Fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza y se sorprendió tanto de oírlo como el propio Darien.

-Tú puedes marcharte, yo me quedaré con la casa y los niños. No creo que tengas dificultades para mantenemos -añadió y se encogió de hombros. No cabía en sí de asombro ante su propia tranquilidad, cuando lo normal era gritarle como una esposa ofendida.

-¡No seas estúpida! -gruñó Darien-. Eso no es posible y tú lo sabes.

-No grites, vas a despertar a los niños.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Darien se puso en pie y dejó el vaso sobre la repisa de la chimenea con un sonoro golpe y derramando el líquido sobre el mármol de la repisa. Darien miró a Serena con furia, pero no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo su mirada. Agachó la cabeza apesadumbrado y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Mira ... -dijo al cabo de unos instantes, tratando de recobrar la calma- No era lo que tú crees, lo que esa zorra te ha hecho creer. Sucedió sólo ... por casualidad ... y se acabó casi antes de empezar -dijo haciendo un seco ademán.

«Pobre Rei», pensó Serena, «guillotinada de un plumazo».

-Tenía mucha presión en el trabajo. La compra de Harvey's ha sido muy arriesgada y amenazaba todo lo que he conseguido -prosiguió Darien, y tomó el vaso de whisky y dio un largo trago-. He tenido que trabajar día y noche. Tú has tenido que ocuparte de Armando y he pasado más tiempo con ella que contigo. Luego, los mellizos tuvieron sarampión y no quisiste que contratáramos a una enfermera. Estabas agotada, casi enferma, y yo estaba preocupado por ti, por los mellizos, por Armando, que no dormía más de media hora seguida, y con más dificultades que nunca en la empresa. Creí que lo mejor para ti era que no te preocupara contándote mis problemas en la oficina ...

Darien hablaba de los meses anteriores. Un periodo en que Serena pensó que todo lo que podía ir mal había ido mal. Pero no se le había ocurrido añadir a su lista de problemas que su marido la engañaba con otra mujer.

-Serena... -dijo Darien con voz grave- no era mi intención. Ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Pero ella estaba allí cuando yo necesitaba a alguien, y tú no estabas, y Yo ...

-¡Cállate! -exclamó Serena.

Le dieron náuseas y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para no. vomitar sobre su preciosa -y carísima alfombra. Se levantó, Darien hizo intención de ayudarla y ella le dirigió una mirada hostil. Fue dando tumbos hasta el mueble bar y, con manos temblorosas, se sirvió whisky. Era una bebida que detestaba, pero, en aquellos momentos, sentía la angustiosa necesidad de beber algo fuerte.

Darien seguía de pie. La miró con desconsuelo al veda beberse el whisky de un trago y cerrar los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Serena trataba de mantener la calma, pero la tormenta se había desencadenado. Su cuerpo fue sacudido por un mar de emociones violentas. Le palpitaba el corazón y trató de respirar profundamente, pero tenía la sensación de tener los pulmones encharcados. Tenía paralizados los músculos del estómago, su cerebro, al contrario, estaba sumido en un torbellino de angustia y dolor.

-¡Se ha acabado, Serena! -dijo Darien con una voz grave que ella nunca le había oído-. ¡Por Dios, Serena, se ha acabado!

-¿Cuándo se acabó? -le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Cuando te permitiste el lujo de volver a hacer el amor conmigo? Pobre Rei. El whisky comenzaba a. hacer el efecto deseado. -¿Me pregunto a quién de las dos tomas por imbécil? Darien sacudió la cabeza negándose a aceptarla lucha.

-Simplemente, ocurrió -dijo tristemente, pasándose la mano por el pelo-. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho, pero no puedo echar marcha atrás, aunque sea lo que más deseo. Por si te sirve de algo, te diré que me avergüenzo de mi mismo. Pero, y te lo juro por Dios, te doy mi palabra de que no volverá a suceder de nuevo.

-Hasta la próxima vez -dijo Serena y fue a salir de la habitación antes de que los sentimientos sombríos que se agolpaban en su interior estallaran con amargura.

-¡No!-exclamó Darien, agarrándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia sí-.¡Tenemos que arreglado! Por favor, sé que te he hecho daño pero necesitamos ...

-¿Cuántas veces? -le espetó Serena, perdiendo el control- ¿Cuántas veces has venido oliendo a su perfume? ¿Cuántas veces me has hecho el amor por obligación después de haberte acostado con ella?

-¡No, no, no! -dijo agarrándola por ambos brazos mientras ella trataba de liberarse- ¡No, Serena! ¡Nunca! ¡No he dejado que llegara tan lejos!

Se puso pálido ante la mueca de incredulidad de Serena.

-¡Te quiero, Serena! -dijo con voz grave- ¡Te quiero!

Por alguna razón, aquella declaración desesperada la enervó y, llevada por la violencia, le dio una bofetada.

Darien se quedó de piedra. Serena se apartó de él. Nadie que la conociera la habría creído capaz de sentir tanto odio como revelaban sus ojos. Darien estaba atónito, tratando de digerir el horror que contenía aquella mirada.

Sin decir nada más, Serena dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Darien y luego, se dirigió a la habitación de Armando.

El niño ni se movió cuando entró. Serena se acercó se inclinó sobre la cuna y se quedó mirando a su hijo preguntándose si el intolerable dolor que sentía en su interior la haría enfermar.

Luego, el dique que contenía sus emociones se rompió y con un sollozo cayó sobre la cama que sería Armando cuando creciera. Se arropó con la manta y ahogó su llanto en la almohada, para que nadie la oyera.

La mañana comenzó con el gorjeo de Armando, que, completamente despierto, pataleaba alegremente en su cuna. Serena tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de por qué estaba durmiendo en aquella habitación.

Sintió que algo se rompía en su interior al recordar la noche anterior, pero, a los pocos instantes, experimentó una gran calma, se sentía vacía, hueca.

Se levantó y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Tenía aún el pelo recogido con una goma. Se la quitó y sacudió la melena. Tenía un aspecto desastroso y se sentía muy mal. Ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse las zapatillas de deporte para dormir. Se sentó en la cama y se las quitó. En aquel momento, el niño se dio cuenta de su presencia y dio un gritito de alegría.

Serena se inclinó sobre la cuna. La sonrisa de su hijo fue como un bálsamo para su triste corazón. Por unos instantes, se sumergió en la alegría que suponía disfrutar de su hijo. Le dio unos golpecitos en el vientre y murmuró las cosas que las madres suelen decirles a sus hijos, y que sólo ellas y sus hijos entienden.

Aquello le pertenecía, se dijo. No importaba qué cosas querría arrebatarle o concederle la vida, jamás podría quitarle el amor de sus hijos. «Esto», se dijo, «es sólo mío».

Armando estaba empapado. Serena le quitó el pañal antes de sacarlo de la cuna. Armando siempre estaba alegre por las mañanas. No dejó de gorjear y moverse cuando lo llevó al baño, para limpiarlo y refrescarlo.

Lo sacó, lo envolvió en una toalla y volvió a su habitación para vestirlo. Normalmente, lo habría llevado a la cocina para darle el desayuno sin siquiera vestirlo y sin vestirse ella. Normalmente, lo hacía cuando los niños se habían ido al colegio y su marido a trabajar, pero no podía despertar a los mellizos con aquel aspecto. Le preguntarían por qué tenía una pinta tan desastrosa sin el menor rubor.

Hizo acopio de valor y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Sabía que Darien sólo estaría medio dormido. Entró sin hacer ruido y miró hacia la cama, sumida en la penumbra del amanecer. No estaba allí. Oyó ruido en el baño y Darien apareció al cabo de un instante.

Llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones grises. En cuanto la vio, se detuvo bruscamente. Desde que lo conocía, Serena nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en su presencia. Era consciente de su desamparado aspecto: de sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, de la palidez de su semblante y de sus cabellos enredados.

También estaba alerta ante él. Observaba lo alto que era, la fortaleza de su cuerpo. y sus músculos esbeltos . El ancho pecho, las caderas estrechas y las piernas largas y poderosas ...

Tragó saliva y levantó la vista. Cruzaron una mirada. Tampoco él tenía buen aspecto. Parecía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido mucho. Debía haber estado pensando, tratando de encontrar una solución, la salida a una situación imposible.

Era una de sus virtudes convertir los fracasos en éxitos. Era la causa principal de su prosperidad. Acababa de afeitarse, su barbilla parecía limpia y suave .. Serena absorbió el familiar aroma de su loción de afeitar y se dio cuenta de que sus sentidos respondían.

La atracción sexual no conocía límites, reconoció amargamente. Incluso en aquellos instantes, sin dejar de odiarlo y despreciarlo, sabía que era el hombre al que había amado ciegamente durante muchos años.

Se acercó a la cama, apoyó la rodilla en el colchón y dejó a Armando sobre la colcha. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Darien no había dormido en aquella cama, la única evidencia de que la había utilizado era la huella de su cuerpo sobre el edredón de color melocotón.

Armando se puso a patalear, tratando de captar la atención de su padre, que, sin embargo, no apartaba los ojos de Serena. El niño gritó con frustración y se puso colorado del esfuerzo de tratar de sentarse sobre la cama. Serena sonrió al ver sus dificultades y le tendió una mano, que el niño usó para equilibrarse.

Darien se acercó al otro lado de la cama e, inconscientemente, estiró el brazo para ayudar a Armando. -¡Pa! -dijo el bebé triunfalmente, librándose de ambas manos para prestar toda su atención a la colcha.

Serena mantuvo la vista fija en su hijo, dándose cuenta de que Darien no apartaba los ojos de ella.

-Serena, por favor, mírame -dijo Darien con una súplica que conmovió las entrañas de Serena.

-No -dijo ella con un susurro, tratando de mantener la calma.

Darien profirió un suspiro. Levantó a su hijo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo volvió a dejar sobre la cama. Serena fue a levantarse, pero Darien fue más rápido que ella. La agarró por la cintura y tiró de ella hasta que pudo estrechada entre sus brazos.

A Serena le dieron ganas de sumergirse en el calor que Darien le ofrecía. Se puso tensa y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no llorar.

-No llores -le dijo Darien.

Era lo peor que podía haber dicho, porque, al ver el gesto de ternura de Darien, Serena comenzó a sollozar sobre su hombro. Darien la estrechó con fuerza y enterró la cabeza entre sus cabellos.

-Lo siento -dijo una y otra vez- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ... Pero no era bastante. No podía ser bastante. Darien había acabado con todo. El amor, la fe, la confianza, el respeto, todo se había desvanecido, y las disculpas no iban a devolvérselo.

-Estoy bien -murmuró Serena, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por recobrar la calma y apartarse de él. Pero Darien la estrechó con fuerza.

-Sé que te he hecho mucho daño -dijo, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas. Serena podía sentir la tensión de su pecho, el ritmo errático de su corazón- Pero no tomes ninguna decisión precipitada mientras ... Lo tenemos todo para ser felices si nos das otra oportunidad. No lo tires todo por la borda sólo porque he cometido un error estúpido. ¡No puedes tirarlo todo por la borda!

-No he sido yo quien lo he hecho -replicó Serena. Aquella vez, Darien dejó que se separara de él. Tenía una mirada triste y desolada. Serena, buscando algo que ponerse, fue del armario a la cómoda y vuelta al armario, sin saber realmente lo que estaba eligiendo.

Había pasado muchos años comprendiendo sus ambiciones, teniendo una fe ciega en él. Muchos años aguardándole en casa, esperando sus caricias como un perro o un gato, como una mascota, mientras él alimentaba en casa sus necesidades básicas: comida, bebida y un paseo de vez en cuando, y ella lo había aceptado con alegría. «¡Qué criatura más patética eres!». se dijo.

Armando dejó escapar un chillido. Los dos dieron un respingo. El niño, aburrido de jugar solo, reclamaba su desayuno. Serena se quedó inmóvil en el centro de la habitación, con la ropa en las manos, preguntándose qué hacer a continuación. Vestirse o atender a Armando. Era una elección muy sencilla, pero no parecía en condiciones de tomarla.

Fue Darien quien finalmente levantó al niño. -Yo me ocupo de él. Vístete tranquilamente, todavía es temprano -dijo y se marchó por la puerta. Serena suspiró, sintiendo que la tensión de la habitación se relajaba.

El desayuno fue horrible. Serena veía una provocación en cada gesto. En Rini porque comía demasiado, en Endi porque se comió los cereales con muy poca leche, ella llenó demasiado la cafetera y su café estaba demasiado amargo. Al final, se enfadó consigo misma por reaccionar contra todo, frustrada por no saber lidiar con su propia desgracia.

La emprendió con Endi porque Se había dejado el ordenador encendido la noche anterior, con todos los juegos esparcidos sobre la alfombra. Cuando terminó de reñirlo, el pobre niño estaba pálido, rígido, Rini sorprendida, Armando callado y Darien... Darien simplemente estaba sombrío. El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Los niños se mostraron visiblemente aliviados cuando su padre los mandó a recogerr sus cosas para irse al colegio.

-¡No tenías por qué tratar así a Endi! -le espetó Darien en cuanto Endi y Rini no podían oído- ¡Sabes muy bien que normalmente es muy ordenado! Vas a convertirlos en un manojo de nervios si no pones más cuidado. Son unos chicos estupendos y se comportan muy bien la mayor parte del tiempo. ¡No vaya dejar que la tomes con ellos porque estés enfadada conmigo!

Serena se dio la vuelta hecha una furia.

-¿Y desde cuándo estás aquí el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo se comportan? -le dijo, viendo con-gran satisfacción que se ponía tieso como un clavo- Los ves durante el desayuno, ¡pero sólo cuando dejas de leer tu precioso Financial Times! ¡La mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera te acuerdas de que tienes tres hijos! Los ... los quieres como quieres ... a esa pintura de Lowry que compraste, eso cuando piensas en ellos. ¡Así que no me digas cómo tengo que educar a mis hijos cuando como padre eres un completo inútil!

¿Qué le ocurría? Se preguntó dando un paso atrás mientras Darien se ponía en pie y se acercaba a ella.

-Me puedes acusar de muchas cosas, Serena -dijo Darien entre dientes- Y, probablemente, la mayoría de ellas me las merezco, ¡pero no me puedes acusar de no querer a nuestros hijos!

-¿De verdad? -le preguntó Serena con sarcasmo- ¡En primer lugar, te diré que sólo te casaste conmigo porque estaba embarazada de los mellizos! ¡Incluso Armando fue un error al que te costó acostumbrarte!

Darien dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa. Serena parpadeó al verlo levantar la mesa, apartarla para levantarse y acercarse a ella. La violencia casi se podía palpar. A Serena se le secó la garganta al ver cómo Darien se aproximaba a ella con la intención, creía ella, de estrangularla.

En el último momento, cambió de opinión y la agarró por los hombros. Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

-Es demasiado pequeño para comprender lo que estás diciendo -dijo con una voz ronca y señalando a Armando con la cabeza-, pero si los mellizos te oyen, si les das alguna razón para que piensen que no los quiero, te ...

No terminó la frase. No hacía falta, Serena sabía exactamente .cómo continuaba. Darien siguió mirándola por unos instantes, luego la soltó y salió de la cocina.

Tragó saliva y dio un profundo suspiro, y sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Sólo por pura necesidad de consuelo, levantó a Armando y lo meció en sus brazos.

Se avergonzaba de sí misma. Y también estaba furiosa, porque, al haberle gritado de aquella manera, le había dado el derecho a meterse con ella, cuando, hasta ese momento, era ella la que tenía todo el derecho a meterse con él.

**ay no si le fue infiel ese matrimonio se va a convertir en un infierno para ambos...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Un marido infiel**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 3**

Al llegar el fin de semana, los mellizos se dieron cuenta de que algo extrañosucedía. Y, como siempre, fue la observadora y callada Rini quien quiso saber qué era.

-¿Por qué estás durmiendo en la habitación de Armando, mamá? -preguntó el domingo por la mañana mientras toda la familia estaba reunida en la cocina, desayunando.

La niña lo había descubierto porque aquella mañana Armando había dormido hasta más tarde de lo acostumbrado, con lo cual, su madre también se había despertado tarde. Después de pasar varias noches durmiendo mal el una cama demasiado pequeña y atormentada por sus pensamientos, estaba exhausta; la noche anterior, para su alivio, había conciliado el sueño nada más meterse en la cama, y no se había despertado hasta que Endimion entró en la habitación.

Pero no se sentía mucho mejor que los días anteriores, Porque, si dormir había servido para dar descanso a su cuerpo, su mente no había reposado en absoluto. sabía qué había soñado, pero, desde luego, sus sueños no habían aliviado el peso de su corazón, ni su rabia, ni su amargura. Incluso se aborrecía a sí misma por no hacer nada para remediar la situación.

Darien le había aconsejado que no tomara ninguna decisión hasta que no estuviera un poco más tranquila hasta que dejara de ser la criatura patética en que se había convertido, pero aquel consejo sólo le servía como excusa para no enfrentarse a la realidad.

Darien no tenía mejor aspecto que ella, su rostro reflejaba la misma tensión. Desde la noche fatídica de la llamada de Beryl, había estado llegando a las seis y media todos los días. Serena sospechaba que se debía más a que lo había criticado como padre que al deseo de demostrarla que su aventura había terminado.

Llegaba a tiempo de bañar a los niños y meterlos en la cama mientras ella preparaba la cena. En apariencia, su vida transcurría normalmente, y los dos hacían un gran esfuerzo por que los niños no se enteraran de sus problemas.

Cada noche, durante la cena, Darien hacía algún intento por mantener una conversación, pero Serena permanecía en silencio, de modo que él desaparecía en su estudio en cuanto terminaban de cenar. Serena recogía la mesa y subía a acostarse a la habitación de Armando, sintiéndose cada día un poco más sola, un poco más deprimida.

Saber que su marido la engañaba había supuesto para ella un golpe brutal que había conseguido anular su voluntad, de modo que su vida transcurría en una lenta monotonía y no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Darien la observaba, serio y en silencio, esperando que Serena saliera de su letargo y estallara.

En aquellos momentos, la pregunta de su hija la devolvía a su cruda situación. Se sonrojó ligeramente, y se las ingenió para dar una respuesta coherente.

-A Armando le están saliendo los dientes otra vez. Darien arrugó ligeramente el periódico que estaba leyendo, y Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando. Y puede que también la estuviera mirando de reojo. Ella no lo miró. En realidad, le importaba muy poco lo que pudiera hacer.

Rubia y con ojos azules, Rini tenía, además, la misma mirada inteligente de su madre. Asintió, como si comprendiera perfectamente lo que decía Serena. Los dientes de Armando habían sido un tormento para todos en las noches anteriores.

Aunque a Serena no se le había ocurrido irse a dormir a su habitación. Pero aquello no se le había ocurrido a Rini, que prestaba atención a su querido padre.

-Seguro que echas de menos no poder abrazar a mamá, ¿verdad, papá? -dijo bajándose de la silla y acercándose a Darien-. Si me lo hubieras dicho, habría ido a darte un abrazo -dijo y fue a sentarse sobre las rodillas de su padre, sabiendo que sería bien recibida. La tensión se apoderó de la habitación.

-Muchas gracias, mi reina -dijo Darien, doblando el periódico para prestar atención a su bija- Pero creo que puedo estar solo unos días más antes de que me sienta completamente triste.

Si aquel comentario iba dirigido a ella, Serena lo ignoró, y siguió sentada bebiendo café, sin revelar el esfuerzo que le costaba.

Observó a Darien, allí sentado, con su albornoz azul, que dejaba al descubierto la mata de vello que le cubría el pecho. Besó a Rini en la mejilla y esbozó una sonrisa tan encantadora que a Serena se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, como si tuviera celos de su bija.

¿Celos de su propia bija! ¿Cómo era posible tanta amargura?

No pudo evitar dar un respingo mientras recogía los platos. Darien la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada. Darien debió ver algo en sus ojos azules, porque frunció el ceño. Serena se dio la vuelta de inmediato. Estaba incómoda y desconsolada.

Pero su marido y sus hijos parecieron ignorar su reacción. Endi intervino en la conversación que Darien estaba teniendo con Rini, e incluso Armando insistió en que le sacaran de su silla. Darien lo sacó y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas, mientras el niño alegraba la conversación con sus particulares gorgojeos. Serena no pudo soportarlo. Había algo en aquella atmósfera de cariño que le ponía los nervios de punta. Se sentía incapaz de unirse a ellos, como habría hecho normalmente. Rei se lo impedía. Su imagen era como un muro infranqueable que la separaba de su familia, del afecto y el amor de los suyos.

Dejó de fregar los platos, porque corría el riesgo de romper alguno y salió de la cocina diciendo entre dientes:

-Voy a hacer las camas.

Nadie la oyó y se sintió aún peor, más apartada de su familia. Estaba en su dormitorio, el dormitorio de Darien y ella, mirando al vacío, cuando entró Darien.

Con un gesto nervioso se dirigió al baño, tratando de aparentar que eso estaba haciendo cuando Darien abrió la puerta. Cuando salió, Darien seguía allí, al lado de la ventana y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Era alto y gallardo y, en aquel momento, estaba tan atractivo que a Serena le daban ganas de tirarle algo, de hacer cualquier cosa para mitigar su profundo dolor.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar su presencia, comenzó a arreglar la habitación. Se acercó a la cama, que, desde la llamada de Beryl, se había convertido en el mueble más odioso de la casa. Cada día era más difícil estirar las sábanas, ahuecar las almohadas, cubrirla con la colcha. Olía a Darien, a su olor limpio y masculino.

Despertaba sus sentidos, que creía dormidos. Al contrario de lo que había esperado, su deseo por Darien no había disminuido, sino todo lo contrario. La traición de Darien no había provocado más que la odiosa actitud de estar siempre pendiente de él. El odio alimentaba el deseo, y el deseo hacía su tormento todavía mayor.

Darien se dio la vuelta lentamente y observó a Serena. Al cabo de un rato, cuando el silencio comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, se acercó a ella y se interpuso en su camino. -Serena... -dijo con suavidad.

Serena permaneció con la cabeza agachada, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Te acuerdas de que tengo que pasar la semana que viene en Birmingham?

No, no se había acordado hasta aquel momento. Sirvió una ira repentina al comprobar que Darien anteponía sus negocios a su vida privada, cuando ésta estaba en crisis

-¿Qué te meto en la maleta?

¿Iba a ir Rei con él? ¿Iban a dormir en la misma habitación? ¿Iban a pasar toda una preciosa semana sin que nadie les interrumpiera? Le palpitaba el corazón, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no retroceder para apartarse de él. Retroceder habría sido como otorgarle una especie de victoria, así que se quedó donde estaba, sin mirarlo, con el semblante pálido. Físicamente, no habían estado más cerca desde la noche en que todo estallara por los aires. Serena sintió escalofríos.

-Cualquier cosa -replicó Darien con impaciencia. Serena solía hacerle la maleta

siempre que él se marchaba de viaje. Y le encantaba hacerlo, guardar sus camisas, contar los pares de calcetines, la ropa interior, meter algunos pañuelos, las corbatas y los trajes. Incluso en aquellos momentos, mientras rogaba que se apartara de su camino para poder alejarse de él y con ganas de decirle que se hiciera él la maleta, no podía evitar hacer, mentalmente, una lista con todo lo que necesitaba.

Darien permaneció inmóvil, y la tensión entre ellos se hizo intolerable. No se atrevía a decir nada por miedo a que Serena lo utilizara en su contra.

-¿Vas a estar bien? -preguntó por fin- Puedo llamar a mi madre para que se quede contigo, si no quieres quedarte sola, si te hace falta compañía, o…

-¿Y por qué me iba a hacer falta compañía? -le espetó Serena, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante- Nunca me ha hecho falta una niñera cuando te vas de viaje y no me va a hacer falta ahora.

Darien apretó la mandíbula, pero mantuvo la tranquilidad.

-Yo no estaba poniendo en duda tu capacidad -dijo-, pero estás muy cansada y me preguntaba si, con todo lo que está pasando, no te vendría bien alguna ayuda.

«Muy cansada», se repitió Serena, no estaba sólo cansada, estaba agotada.

-¿Tu secretaria va contigo?

Serena se arrepintió de aquella pregunta nada más hacerla.

-Sí, pero, ...

-Entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme por ti, ¿verdad?

-Serena -dijo Darien, dando un suspiro-, Rei no ...

-¡No quiero saberlo! -dijo Serena empujándolo, prefiriendo rozar su cuerpo a permanecer allí quieta por más tiempo soportando aquella conversación.

-Entonces, ¿para qué me lo preguntas? -exclamó Darien en voz alta e, inmediatamente, hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse- ¡Serena, tenemos que hablar!

Serena estaba haciendo la cama. Apretaba los dientes y seguía con su trabajo porque era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

-No podemos seguir así -dijo Darien-. ¡Tienes que darte cuenta! A Rini le parece muy raro que duermas con Armando, lo que significa que, a partir de ahora, va a estar pendiente de nosotros, que va a vigilarte, a calcular los días que te quedas en la habitación de Armando...

-y no debemos molestar a tu querida Rini, ¿verdad? -exclamó Serena, y se avergonzó al instante. ¿Cómo podía sentir celos de su propia hija? Pero era cierto, estaba horriblemente celosa de su hija, porque tenía el amor de su padre.

-No pienso responder a eso, Serena -dijo Darien sobriamente.

Serena terminó de hacer la cama, podía marcharse

-Deja que te explique que Rei no ... -dijo Darien.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Vas a quedarte en casa?

-Sí -dijo Darien, desconcertado-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo tengo que salir y, si tú te vas a quedar, no tengo que llamar a tu madre para que se quede con los niños.

Por qué había dicho aquello, Serena no podía saberlo. Su decisión de salir no había sido una decisión consciente. Pero nada más decirlo pensó que pasar unas horas sola, completamente sola, era vital para su integridad mental.

Abrió el armario, impaciente por salir y alejarse de su familia, y sacó lo primero que encontró, su anorak impermeable. Darien parecía un poco aturdido, y se limitó a quedarse allí de pie, observándola.

-Serena -dijo por fin-, si quieres salir, sólo tienes que decirlo.

Serena no atinaba a cerrar la cremallera y se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. «¿Es posible sofocar sus propias emociones?», se preguntaba. Porque creía que eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-Dame diez minutos y me voy contigo ...

¡Los zapatos! ¡No se había puesto los zapatos! Se inclinó y revolvió en la parte baja del armario. Darien seguía quieto en el mismo sitio, cada vez más perplejo. Serena encontró sus botas de cuero negras y se sentó sobre la moqueta para ponérselas. Luego metió los pantalones en las botas con dedos temblorosos.

-¡Serena... no hagas esto! -dijo Darien.

Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente afectado porque quisiera irse sola, su voz era grave y denotaba impaciencia.

-Nunca has salido sin nosotros, espera a que todos ... Serena apenas lo oía.

Pero Darien tenía razón, ella nunca había salido sola. Si no con él, con los niños, o con su madre. Durante toda su vida adulta, había vivido bajo el amparo protector de otros. Primero sus padres, luego sus amigas y finalmente, Darien. Sobre todo, Darien. ¡Pero por Dios, estaba a punto de cumplir veinticuatro años! Y allí estaba, convertida en ama de casa, cada día menos atractiva, con tres hijos y un marido que ...

-¡Me voy sola! ¡No te va a pasar nada porque, por una vez, te quedes con los niños!

-¡No me estoy quejando de eso! -dijo Darien, suspirando y acercándose a ella- Pero, Serena, nunca habías ...

-¡Exactamente -exclamó Serena, apartándose de él-. Mientras tú te ocupabas de hacerte rico y de buscar a una amante, yo estaba sentadita en esta maldita casa, muriéndome de asco.

-¡No digas tonterías! -dijo Darien, agarrándola por la muñeca- Esto es ridículo, te estás portando como una niña.

-Precisamente, Darien, de eso se trata, ¿no te das cuenta? -dijo Serena, apelando a la comprensión a pesar de que lo que más deseaba era irse de allí cuanto antes- Eso es exactamente lo que soy ... una niña. Una niña a la que han explotado, a la que han herido profundamente. No he crecido porque no me han dado la oportunidad de crecer. ¡Tenía diecisiete años cuando me casé contigo! -le gritó- ¡No había terminado el colegio! Y antes de que aparecieras tú, mis padres me tenían entre algodones. Dios mío, qué decepción debió ser para ellos descubrir que su dulce y pequeña hija se había estado acostando con el lobo feroz.

Darien se rió. A Serena no le sorprendió, sabía que su calificación era tan acertada que no tenía más remedio que reírse si no quería llorar.

-y me quedé embarazada -prosiguió-, y cambié a unos padres por otros, tú y tu madre.

-Eso no es cierto, Serena -protestó Darien-. Yo nunca te he visto como una niña. Yo...

-¡Mentira! ¡Eres un maldito hipócrita mentiroso! ¿Y sabes porqué sé que eres un mentiroso? Por el miedo que te da que yo quiera pasar algún tiempo sola.

-¡Esto es una locura! -dijo Darien, negando con la cabeza, como si no creyera que aquella conversación pudiera tener lugar.

-¿Una locura? -repitió Serena-. ¿Cómo crees que me siento sabiendo que he dejado que me hicieras todo eso? Lo único que hice fue sentarme y dejar que me trataras como te daba la gana ... y mira qué he conseguido. Veinticuatro años, tres hijos y un marido que se ha cansado de mí. Así que, por favor, deja que me yaya.

Con un sollozo, se apartó de él y salió de la habitación.

Corrió escaleras abajo, recogió el bolso de la mesita del recibidor y salió precipitadamente a la calle.

El BMW de Darien cerraba el paso a su Ford Escort blanco, así que tuvo que irse a pie, alejándose de la moderna casa en la que vivían desde hacía cinco años. En una casa situada en una de las zonas más acomodadas de Londres. Aquella casa le encantaba porque les ofrecía mucho más espacio que el pequeño piso alquilado del centro de Londres en el que vivían anteriormente.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, lo único que quería era alejarse de allí lo más deprisa posible. Se apresuró por la acera, bajo la sombra de los árboles, sabiendo que Darien no la seguiría. Todavía tenía que vestirse y vestir a los niños, así que no podría detenerla antes de que tomara el autobús.

El primero que llegó se dirigía al centro de Londres. Se sentó junto a la ventanilla y miró a través del cristal manchado de polvo y de gotas de barro. Se fijó en el parque al que solía llevar a los niños. ¿O eran ellos los que la llevaban a ella? No lo sabía, ya no estaba segura de nada.

Se subió el cuello del anorak para protegerse del frío aire de septiembre, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a pasear por Londres, cuyas calles siempre estaban solitarias los domingos por la tarde. Estaba perdida en un mar de tristeza. Un mar más profundo a medida que un ojo interior se abría cada vez más para mostrarle cómo era la verdadera Serena Chiba.

Una mujer de veinticuatro años que se había estancado emocionalmente a la edad de diecisiete. Pensó que Darien la amaba porque había hecho el amor con ella, y nunca se preguntó si la quería realmente. Pero había llegado la hora de hacerlo. Y, aunque la idea la mortificaba, se daba cuenta de que sólo se había casado con ella para aceptar su responsabilidad por haberla dejado embarazada.

Puede que Darien considerara que estaba en su derecho de llevar otra vida, aparte de la que ya llevaba con ella. No cabía duda, se trataba de eso. Darien quería llevar otra vida, una vida aparte de la que llevaba con ella.

Serena se dio cuenta, en aquellos momentos en que su vida estaba al borde del precipicio, de que Darien nunca había compartido con ella aquella otra vida excitante y apresurada. Sólo había construido su matrimonio para ella, para que jugara a ser esposa y madre de sus hijos, porque era lo que ella quería ser.

Pero, ¿acaso se trataba sólo de un juego, de una fantasía? No lo sabía, no podía saberlo. Caminó durante horas. Horas y horas, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que pasaba. Tristes horas de reflexión, contemplando la intensidad de su propio dolor. Hasta que el más completo agotamiento la obligó a regresar a casa. Estaba agotada y hacía frío, así que tomó un taxi.

De repente, su casa se convirtió en el único lugar del mundo en el que quería estar.

Pero, al darse cuenta, experimentó una sensación de derrota, porque aquello significaba que sus horas de libertad no le habían hecho ningún bien.

**pobre Serena su realidad cambio de un momento a otro pobrecita...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Un marido infiel**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 4**

Cuando entró en el salón, Darien estaba sentado en el sofá con un libro entre las manos. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que no se hubiera movido del sitio durante horas.

No se molestó en saludar a Serena, que, tras una corta pausa, esperando su repentina explosión de furia, que no llegó, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. Esbozaba una sonrisa. Darien no la engañó ni por un momento con su aire de indiferencia, le había visto mirando por la ventana justo antes de entrar por la puerta del jardín.

Dejó el abrigo sobre una de las sillas de la cocina, se quitó las botas y preparó café. Darien entró como un gato en busca de su comida diaria. Llevaba vaqueros y camisa de algodón.

-Será mejor que llames a Beryl -murmuró, apartando una silla con el pie para sentarse en ella

-¿Por qué? -dijo Serena con curiosidad, y mirándolo por un instante.

-Porque no he parado de llamarla creyendo que estarías en su casa, y ella no me lo quería decir.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que no ha sido así?

Antes de contestar, Darien guardó silencio por unos instantes.

-Porque llamé a mi madre para que cuidase de los niños y me fui a su apartamento para ver si era verdad.

-Así que no sólo Beryl, sino también tu madre sabe que he estado fuera todo el día -dijo Serena con acritud sirviéndose el café, que ya estaba listo.

-No puedes echarme la culpa de que estuviera tan preocupado después de cómo te fuiste -se quejó Darien.

«Eso está mejor», pensó Serena. «Eso le enseñará a no tratarme como a una niña. Puede que lo sea, pero eso no significa que me guste que me traten como tal. Además, así se dará cuenta de que su predecible esposa no es tan predecible después de todo.»

Se sentó frente a él, tomando con gusto la taza de café caliente entre las manos, todavía frías. Darien se pasó las manos por el pelo y luego las apoyó sobre la mesa y comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos, como si algún pensamiento le rondara en su interior. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante. Tenía el pelo revuelto, como si se hubiera pasado las manos por él muchas veces.

Serena nunca lo había visto así, con un aspecto tan frágil.

-Tus padres también lo saben -dijo inesperadamente- Los llamé cuando no se me ocurrió ningún otro sitio donde pudieras haber ido. Han estado esperando que aparecieras por Altrincham toda la tarde. Será mejor que los llames para decirles que estás bien.

Así que sólo se le había ocurrido llamar a tres sitios para localizarla. ¿Qué le decía eso a ella de sí misma? Se preguntó, pero decidió que ya había hecho suficiente auto análisis aquel día y decidió posponer la respuesta.

-Te voy a decir una cosa, Darien -le sugirió- ¿Por qué no los llamas tú ya que fuiste tú quien los has preocupado? Llama a tu madre y a Beryl, no tengo ninguna gana de hablar con ella.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con mi madre?

-No, con Beryl -dijo Serena sarcásticamente- Has sido tú la que la has vuelto a meter en este lío después de decirle que se ocupara de sus asuntos, así que, si crees que está preocupada, llámala tú.

-iTodos estábamos muy preocupados! -exclamó Darien, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa.

-No pienso suicidarme -dijo Serena con calma, sorbiendo su café. Cuanto más nervioso estaba Darien, más tranquila estaba ella- Puede que me hayas tomado por una imbécil, pero no me voy a perder el resto de mi vida por eso.

-¡Yo no te he tomado por una imbécil!

-Claro que lo has hecho. Por ejemplo, cuando has perdido el tiempo pensando que había hecho una tontería -dijo Serena con mordacidad.

Darien tragó saliva. Quería contenerse, evitar cualquier disputa.

-¿Dónde has ido? -preguntó.

-A Londres -respondió Serena, irguiendo la cabeza con orgullo.

-¿A qué parte de Londres? ¿Y para qué? Has estado fuera desde las diez de la mañana, ¡casi doce horas! ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante doce horas si las tiendas están cerradas?

-¡Puede que haya salido con un hombre! -exclamó Serena, y vio con satisfacción que a Darien le mudaba el semblante- No es tan difícil encontrar uno, ¿sabes? Puede que haya decidido echar una canita al aire e irme a buscar... comprensión, ya que, últimamente, no encuentro mucha en esta casa -dijo con ironía.

Darien se puso de pie, dando un golpe con la silla contra el suelo.

-¡Ya basta! -dijo Darien, pasándose la mano por el pelo- ¡Deja ya de tomarte la revancha! No solías disfrutar haciendo daño a los demás.

Eso era cierto. Era extraño comprobar cómo podía cambiar una persona de la noche a la mañana. Nunca había tenido ningún desea de hacer daño a nadie, pero, de repente, ni siquiera le importaba que sus padres estuvieran preocupados par ella.

Probablemente, la madre de Darien estaría sentada en su apartamento, apenas a un kilómetra de allí, esperando con inquietud una llamada que le dijera que su adorable Serena estaba bien.

-Haz esas llamadas y no tendrás que escucharme -replicó Serena can la vista fija en la taza de café que tenía entre las manos.

Darien la miró con furia. Parecía a punta de estallar, pero, para sorpresa de Serena, suspiró profundamente y se marchó. Serena .oyó que cerraba de un portazo la puerta del estudia e hizo una mueca.

Subió al piso de arriba para darse una ducha. Recogió su larga melena en el garro de baño y se metió bajo el agua.

Después de ducharse, mientras se ponía el albornoz recordó que no había hecha la maleta de Darien. Con una maldición, entró apresuradamente en la habitación, recogió la maleta de cuero, la dejó sobre la cama y la abrió.

-No hace falta que lo hagas -dijo Darien, desde la puerta- Esta tarde he cancelado el viaje.

-Vaya par Dios -dijo Serena, mientras él cerraba la puerta- Qué decepción se habrá llevado Rei.

Darien se encogió, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado can un látigo. Serena sintió pánico al ver su semblante pálido. Darien se acercó, la agarró por los brazos y ella se estremeció.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo –dijo Darien entre dientes-. ¡No vas a cambiar de opinión sobre mí a pesar de la que haga o diga!

-Ya he cambiado de opinión sobre ti! -replicó Serena, sintiendo temor ante el extraño brillo de los ojos de Darien-. ¡Pensaba que eras un santo, ahora sé que eres un cerdo!

-¡Pues, entonces, voy a portarme como un cerdo! -exclamó Darien y la besó.

No fue un beso persuasivo, ni dulce, fue un beso brutal. Serena gimió. Darien clavó sus manos como garras en sus hombros. Serena hizo esfuerzos para apartarse, tratando de no tocar su cuerpo.

Darien le metió la lengua entre los labios, y ella quiso morderle. Pero Darien, que preveía su reacción, apretó sus labios con fuerza para impedírselo y le acarició la lengua con sensualidad. Serena se estremeció y le golpeó el pecho con los puños, en un desesperado intento por detener el ardor que despertaba en su cuerpo.

Aunque lo odiara desde lo más profundo de su ser, seguía siendo vulnerable a sus caricias. Gimió de nuevo y le dio una patada con su pie desnudo. Pero dio igual. Darien no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. El cuerpo de Serena no era más que un junco que se doblaba ante la voluntad de Darien. Con una mano la agarró por la cintura y con la otra la melena, tirando de ella para obligarla a abrir la boca ya recibir su beso.

Serena estaba ardiendo, su cuerpo se sacudió con una oleada de calor al sentir el cuerpo de Darien apretándose contra ella. Pero no era sólo la temperatura de su cuerpo la que había sobrepasado los límites, sino también sus sentidos. Estaba fuera de control, ansiosa, como una abeja precipitándose hacia la miel más dulce de la Tierra.

«¡No es justo!», pensó con desconsuelo. «¡No es justo que me siga haciendo esto!» Se odiaba a sí misma y odiaba a Darien por obligarla a darse cuenta de su debilidad.

-iMaldito seas! -exclamó cuando Darien se separó de ella para respirar.

Darien tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos eran como oscuros estanques llenos de frustración.

-Sí -dijo con un susurro- Maldíceme cuanto quieras, Serena, pero me deseas. Me deseas tanto que casi no puedes pensar en otra cosa.

Era la amarga verdad. Se encogió un poco, pero se dispuso a hacer algo en lo que había pensado muchas Veces en los últimos días. Con un gruñido animal, y sin importarle el dolor. que le hacía Darien al tirarle del pelo, levantó los brazos para arañarlo.

Sólo sus buenos reflejos salvaron a Darien. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Serena sólo alcanzó su cuello.

-¡Vaya, qué gatita! -dijo soltándola el pelo para tocarse el cuello.

-¡Te odio!

-Mejor -dijo Darien, atrayéndola hacia sí- Así será más fácil hacerte el amor de cualquier manera, sin importarme lo que sientas por mí.

-¡Estupendo! ¿Por qué no añadir la violación al adulterio?

-¿Violación? ¿Desde cuándo he tenido que recurrir a la violación al acostarme contigo? ¡En toda mi vida no he conocido a una mujer más caliente que tú!

-¿Ni siquiera Rei?

Darien la apartó de un empujón y cruzó las manos detrás de la nuca, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no tener que pegarle. En sus ojos se divisaba algo muy parecido al tormento.

-Ya basta, Serena -dijo entre dientes- Deja ya de provocarme antes de hacer algo que podamos lamentar.

Serena se preguntó a qué se refería. ¿Acaso lo estaba provocando, lo estaba poniendo furioso para que le hiciera el amor?

Se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que estaba haciendo exactamente. Tentándole con cada mirada cuando debía irse de allí mientras podía. Pero quería alimentar el odio que le tenía, llevar al límite su angustia, su decepción y, sobre todo, el profundo dolor que no había abandonado su pecho desde la llamada de Beryl.

Se oyó a sí misma decir, como desde el otro lado de un largo túnel:

-Entonces, vete! ¿Por qué no haces lo que debes hacer y te vas de aquí? ¡No hay nada que te impida marcharte con tu preciosa Rei!

-¡Deja ya de mencionar su maldito nombre!

-Rei -repitió ella al instante- Rei, Rei, Rei.

Un brillo, tal vez de angustia, cruzó la mirada de Darien. Se mordió el labio y agarró a Serena por los brazos.

-¡No! -dijo entre dientes- ¡Tú, tú, tú!

Con un rápido movimiento, la obligó a girar y a echarse sobre la cama. Lo que sucedió estuvo muy lejos de tener algo que ver con el amor. Fue una batalla. Una batalla para ver quién de los dos lograba excitar más al otro. Una batalla de los sentidos donde cada caricia era deliberada y respondida por otra, donde cada mirada recibía como respuesta otra mirada de burla. En cuanto uno de los dos se excitaba, más lo excitaba el otro, lanzados frenéticamente a un torbellino de sensaciones dolorosas, rotas.

Por un instante, Darien pareció a punto de recuperar el sentido común y trató de apartarse de Serena. Pero ella se dio cuenta. Tuvo miedo, pánico a perderlo, y se aferró a él y lo besó con frenesí. Darien suspiró y pronunció su nombre en una ardiente súplica. Pero ella no atendió aquella súplica. En aquellos instantes, era ella la que jugaba el papel de seductora, la que dominaba la situación. Y mantuvo aquel papel desde el desesperado principio hasta el tumultuoso final. Dominó a Darien, y al terminar, se apartó y se hizo un ovillo, presa de la frustración. Su cuerpo había exigido algo que se le negaba hacia días, pero sólo se sentía abatida y asqueada consigo misma.

Así que, ¿quién ganó la batalla? Se preguntó. Nadie. Su comportamiento le daba náuseas. Había hecho el amor con él, no porque lo quisiera, sino por su miedo a perderlo. Era esencial para su integridad mental saber que, a pesar de todas las Reis que pudiera haber habido o que hubiera en el futuro, ella, la pequeña y aburrida Serena, todavía podía volverlo loco en la cama.

Y además, tenía que reconocer que lo había deseado, el deseo que había sentido por él no dejaba espacio para el orgullo ni el respeto por sí misma. Pero, sin embargo, hacer el amor no había supuesto ningún alivio para la tristeza y el dolor que sentía desde hacia una semana. Era como si su alma herida se negara a concederle a Darien un respiro.

Una solitaria lágrima se derramó por sus mejillas. Serena, en su desesperado deseo de probarse que todavía podía excitar a su marido, había perdido más de lo que había ganado. Se había dado cuenta de que ya no sentía lo mismo por él. Había perdido la confianza ciega y, con ella, su forma de amarlo libremente.

Le dolía y le daba miedo. Se sentía más sola que si Darien se hubiera marchado y la hubiera dejado. Porque no sabía si algún día volvería a sentir por él lo que antaño sintiera.

-¿Serena?

Serena se dio la vuelta. Darien la contemplaba con una mirada sombría.

-Lo siento -dijo tranquilamente.

¿Qué lamentaba, hacer el amor o toda aquella horrible situación? Qué importaba, se dijo. Al fin y al cabo, ya nada importaba. Se sentía como una cáscara vacía, perdida y sola y ningún lamento lograría que se sintiera mejor.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Me avergüenzo de mí misma -le dijo con voz grave y temblorosa.

A Darien se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Ven aquí -dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos- Te juro que no volveré a hacer nada que pueda hacerte tanto daño, Serena. Palabra de un hombre que en su vida se ha sentido peor.

¿Podía Serena arriesgarse a creerlo? Sería fácil. Y sería fácil perdonarlo y olvidarlo todo, con la esperanza de que el perdón y el olvido se llevaran el dolor para Siempre.

-Te quiero -le dijo Darien con voz grave- Te quiero mucho, Serena.

-¡No! -exclamó Serena violentamente, abandonando la idea de perdonado al escuchar aquellas tres palabras falsas. Ya le había creído una vez, y sólo le había servido para hundirse en el lodo. -No me hables de amor -le replicó amargamente- El amor no tiene nada que ver con lo que acaba de suceder, ¿o es que te casaste conmigo por amor?

El desayuno transcurrió en medio de una atmósfera enrarecida. Los mellizos no dejaban de mirados con extrañeza y curiosidad. Serena sabía que se habían hecho muchas preguntas acerca de su ausencia del día anterior, pero era obvio que Darien les había ordenado que no hicieran preguntas. No pudo evitar una media sonrisa cuando Rini abrió la boca para decir algo y Darien la silenció con una mirada. Endi se comportaba de forma distinta. No dejaba de mirada, pero no decía nada, en realidad, no había dicho nada desde que había bajado a desayunar.

-Come, Endimion -le dijo Serena amablemente, después de que el niño estuviera jugando con la cuchara un buen rato-. A media mañana vas a tener hambre si ahora no comes nada.

Endi frunció el ceño y la miró. Tenía los mismos ojos que su padre.

-¿Adónde fuiste ayer? -le preguntó de repente, y miró a su padre.

-Pues ... salí a pasar el día por ahí -respondió Serena con una sonrisa, para demostrarle a su hijo que no sucedía nada anormal- No te importa; ¿verdad?

Endi se removió en la silla. Serena se inquietó. Endi no era como su hermana, extrovertida y comunicativa con todo el mundo, siempre se callaba sus problemas.

Si le hacía aquella pregunta era porque estaba realmente preocupado.

-Pero, ¿adónde fuiste? -insistió el niño.

Serena suspiró y le acarició el pelo. Endi no protestó, como solía hacer.

-Estaba muy cansada -respondió, tratando de encontrar una explicación que un niño de seis años pudiera comprender-. Además, como me paso el tiempo en casa, me apetecía dar un paseo. Eso es todo.

-¡Pero normalmente vas con uno de nosotros, para que te cuide! -dijo mirando a su padre, pero esta vez para decide que se mantuviera al margen de aquella conversación.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? -dijo Serena en broma, tratando de tomarse aquella afirmación con buen humor, cuando, en realidad, estaba horrorizada de que su hijo también pensara que era incapaz de cuidar de sí misma- Ya sabes que soy mayor y que puedo cuidar de mí misma.

-Papá dijo que no -intervino Rini-. Llamó a la abuela, y estaba muy nervioso. Y habló por teléfono con la tía Beryl, y se puso furioso.

-Ya basta, Rini -dijo Darien con calma, pero en un tono tajante.

-¡Pero sí lo dijiste! ¡Y te portaste como un toro loco!

-¿Como un qué? -preguntó Darien.

-Como un toro loco -repitió la niña- Eso es lo que nos dice mi profesora cuando corremos por la clase, "Los toros al campo" dice -dijo Rini y esbozó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, de ésas con las que se le caía la baba a su padre- Pero mamá volvió sana y salva, como dije yo.

Así que, al menos, había un miembro de su familia que la creía capaz de cuidar de sí misma. «Gracias, Rini», pensó Serena.

-Acábate el desayuno -dijo-. Como podéis ver, estoy sana y salva, así que vamos a olvidarlo, ¿vale?

En cuanto los niños se marcharon a recoger sus cosas del colegio, le dijo a Darien:

-Puedes irte a Birmingham, si quieres.

Darien estaba guardando el periódico en su cartera. Al oír a Serena se detuvo por un instante y luego, cerró la cartera. Tenía todo el aspecto de un hombre de negocios. Con la camisa de seda blanca y el chaleco. Parecía fuera de lugar en aquella cocina de atmósfera tan familiar, su atuendo era apropiado para una mansión de estilo georgiano, con muebles de caoba. Serena sintió una gran tristeza al pensar en lo mucho que Darien había evolucionado con los años mientras ella permanecía estancada.

-Ya no tengo que ir -dijo Darien-. Malachate Dark puede ocuparse de todo tan bien como yo. Entonces, ¿por qué no iba él desde un principio?, se preguntó Serena.

-¿Tenías miedo de que te abandonara mientras tú no estabas en casa? -le preguntó con un sincero interés por saber su respuesta. A Darien le importaban mucho ella y los niños, pero no sabía en qué medida sería para él una tragedia que dejaran de formar parte de su vida.

Darien se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo junto a la ventana que daba al jardín trasero de la casa, lleno de juguetes.

-Sí -admitió sobriamente.

Serena experimentó un gran alivio al oír su respuesta, lo que, por otro lado, la puso furiosa, porque no era más que una muestra de su propia debilidad.

-Yo no tengo por qué irme -replicó- Eres tú quien tiene que hacerlo.

-Sí -dijo Darien, y agachó la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta. No la miró, pero hizo como si examinara su cartera de nuevo- Sé que, si me quedara un átomo de orgullo, debería recoger mis cosas y marcharme. Pero no quiero marcharme, no quiero echar a perder lo que hemos ... tenido. Sé que tengo que probarte que puedo volver a ser el mismo. Sé que me va a costar algún tiempo, pero no voy rendirme, Serena -dijo y se atrevió a mirarla con determinación -Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no voy a ser yo quien me vaya.

-Podría pedirte la separación -le espetó Serena de repente- Para hacer que te marches.

Darien frunció el ceño.

-¿ Y cómo sabes que si pides la separación puedes 0bligarme a irme? -dijo Darien, preguntándose si Serena habría hablado con algún abogado. No la creía capaz, pero no estaba seguro.

A Serena le encantaba verlo tan desconcertado. Le hacía recuperar algo de orgullo, así que se encogió de hombros y dijo con sarcasmo:

-Veo mucha televisión.

-Entonces, ¿vas a ... acabar con nuestro matrimonio?

Serena tenía que admitir que era muy listo. Con una simple pregunta le había dejado a ella toda la responsabilidad.

-Has sido tú el que has empezado a estropear nuestro matrimonio, Darien-respondió con tranquilidad- Pero no, no voy a hacer nada por cambiar esta situación ... todavía.

-¿Todavía? ¿Si quieres pedir el divorcio por qué no lo haces cuanto antes? -dijo

Darien, dando un suspiro, recogiendo la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.

Serena observó cómo se la ponía. Se fijó en su anillo de oro. No significaba nada, sólo era un trozo de oro que le habían puesto allí hacía un millón de años. Era un anillo sencillo y barato. Cuando se casaron, no habían podido pagar nada mejor. Al cabo de algunos años, Darien le había regalado una sortija de oro con un diamante engastado.

Recordaba el día que lo habían comprado; «Te quiero, Serena», había dicho poniéndoselo en el dedo, «sin ti y los mellizos, mi trabajo no tendría sentido». Pero Darien se equivocaba. Sin ella ni los mellizos, habría llegado mucho más lejos, de eso estaba segura.

Darien la observaba con aquella mirada sombría, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Serena. Por un instante, se cruzaron una mirada, luego, Serena agachó la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Pero creo que quiero verte sufrir -respondió Serena con sinceridad.

Para su sorpresa, Darien sonrió y se llevó la mano al cuello, donde era visible el arañazo de la noche anterior.

-Yo creía que ya me habías hecho sufrir bastante -dijo.

-No lo suficiente -dijo Serena, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Ya veo.

-Me alegro.

-Así que ahora vamos a iniciar un periodo en el que me toca recibir a mí -dijo Darien, sonriendo de nuevo y agachándose para besar a Armando-. Pues que así sea -añadió y salió orgullosamente de la habitación, dejando a Serena desconcertada.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, vivieron en una especie de tiempo muerto, como si su matrimonio hubiera entrado en coma. En realidad, se estaban tomando una tregua para recobrarse antes de afrontar su futuro.

Serena no volvió a dormir en la habitación de Armando. Dormía con Darien, sin saber muy bien por qué. Tampoco le rechazaba cuando la buscaba, en el prolongado silencio en que sus noches se habían convertido. Y llegaron a compartir cierto afecto, aunque aquellos encuentros no fueron demasiado satisfactorios para ninguno de los dos. Serena se dejaba llevar y recorría con Darien el largo y sensual camino del placer. Pero, en los instantes de mayor intensidad, palpitando de deseo entre sus brazos y sintiendo cómo él se estremecía y profería pequeños gemidos, no podía dejar de imaginar a Rei en su lugar, de pensar que Rei le había llevado al mismo estado de pasión desenfrenada. Y, en aquellos momentos, se apartaba de él con angustia, y el placer se extinguía tan rápidamente como había surgido.

Entonces daba la espalda a Darien y se hacía un ovillo para soportar su desesperación en soledad mientras Darien estaba tendido a su lado cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, sabiendo, aunque nunca hablaban de ello, que Rei se interponía una vez más entre ellos. En aquellos momentos, el dolor de la infidelidad y la angustia de los celos azotaban a Serena con toda su crueldad y no podía soportar que Darien la tocara. Y él se quedaba quieto y ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Serena pasaba los días preocupada, pensando en aquellos momentos con temor, porque sabía que, si había algo que pudiera hacer volver a Darien a brazos de Rei era su estúpido comportamiento en la cama.

Que Darien viera aquellos momentos como el modo en que Serena quería devolverle su infidelidad, sólo hacía que se sintiera peor, porque era lo último en que pensaba cuando Darien la buscaba.

Y se sentía más tensa y sufría cada vez más cuando Darien trataba de hacer el amor, porque sabía que no podrían alcanzar una satisfacción plena. Y aun así, lo necesitaba, a pesar de que no podía darle lo que pedía. Necesitaba experimentar el pequeño placer de los primeros escarceos y necesitaba saber que Darien la necesitaba.

**MALDITO DARIEN ES UN DESCARADO PERO SERENA DEBERIA DEJARLO MAS ADELANTE VA A DAÑAR MAS A SU FAMILIA...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Un marido infiel**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 5**

La madre de Darien empezó a pasar más tiempo con Serena. No mencionaba el domingo que su nuera había pasado en Londres, pero el hecho estaba allí, aguardando tras sus cuidadosos gestos, tras la cautela con que abordaba ciertas conversaciones.

Nehenerenia Chiba estaba orgullosa de su hijo. Era un hombre, que se había hecho a sí mismo, que había triunfado a pesar de las dificultades. Pero no estaba ciega ante lo que la tentación podía suponer para un hombre del calibre de Darien. Era un hombre perspicaz, inteligente y lleno de vida. Con treinta y dos años, ya era respetado en la comunidad de ejecutivos.

La profunda mirada de sus ojos zafiros y su habilidad para hacer dinero donde no lo había, lo hacían muy interesante para las mujeres. Y, aunque nadie le había dicho nada de por qué el matrimonio de su hijo atravesaba por tiempos difíciles, Nehenerenia no era tonta y tenía una idea bastante acertada de la verdad. Así que decidió pasar más tiempo con Serena, para ofrecerle su apoyo moral. Serena, se lo agradecía, porque había llegado a la dolorosa conclusión de que, en el mundo extraño en el que había empezado a vivir, ella era su única amiga.

Se sentía decepcionada consigo misma por haberse dejado llevar hasta convertirse en una persona vacía. Su hogar, que antaño era su orgullo y su gozo, se había convertido en continuo objeto de sus críticas. Podía ser un buen lugar para ella, pero no para Darien. Su avance en la vida merecía una casa mayor, una que reflejara sus éxitos. Serena no dejaba de atormentarse recordando las muchas veces que Darien le había comentado que quería mudarse a una casa más grande, mejor. Tal como había empezado a considerarlo últimamente, lo comprendía perfectamente. No había duda de por qué no había llevado a aquella casa a ninguno de sus amigos debía avergonzarse de su hogar.

Pero Serena también se sentía furiosa con su marido por no abrirle las puertas de su mundo. Tal vez fuera culpable por permanecer ciega a lo mucho que él había cambiado, pero él tenía parte de culpa por esconderla, como si fuera un incómodo secreto que no convenía a su imagen de triunfador.

La ira se convirtió en resentimiento y el resentimiento en una inquietud que la hacía irritable e impaciente, hasta el punto de que hasta sus hijos estaban alerta para evitar sus reacciones intempestivas. «¿Quién eres, Serena?», se preguntó una noche que Darien volvía tarde del trabajo, después de muchas semanas en que había vuelto a las seis y media en punto. La tardanza de su marido aumentaba su inquietud. Necesitaba que Darien estuviera allí para experimentar cierta paz.

«No puedes echarle a Darien la culpa de todo», se decía. «Has vivido en una nube,

tan encerrada en tu pequeño mundo que ni siquiera te has preguntado cómo era el de tu marido. Sabías que acudía a muchas comidas de negocios, que tenia que moverse en ciertos círculos si quería estar al día, pero no te preguntaste si debías preocuparte por entrar con él en ese mundo, ni siquiera te preocupaste de escucharlo y apoyarlo.»

Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía que la compra de Harveys se había consumado hasta que Beryl se lo dijo. Aún más, sólo se enteró de que quería comprar Harveys cuando la madre de Darien salió en su defensa una noche que ella se quejaba de que volvía demasiado tarde a casa.

-¡Está ocupado con la compra de Harvey's! -había exclamado molesta- ¿No te das cuenta de que es muy importante que consiga ese negocio?

La verdad era que no podía darse cuenta, porque no sabía de su existencia, pero lo más triste era que todavía no se había preocupado de averiguarlo. ¿Qué futuro tenía un matrimonio que no compartía más que una casa, una cama y tres hijos?

-Ni siquiera soy guapa -dijo con un suspiro, mirándose al espejo una mañana.

«Al menos, no en el sentido clásico, supongo», se dijo sin dejar de mirarse al espejo. «Mi figura no está mal, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que he tenido tres hijos. Tengo unas piernas bonitas, pero no tengo una cara que llame la atención. No es la cara que se espera de la mujer de Darien Chiba. Tengo los ojos demasiado grandes y la nariz demasiado pequeña, la boca no está mal, pero mi mirada es demasiado vulnerable.» Hizo una mueca de disgusto. «¡Y mira qué pelo!», se dijo acariciando su larga melena dorada. «¡No he cambiado de peinado desde que tenía la edad de Rini! ¡Incluso la ropa que me pongo es demasiado juvenil!» «Pues haz algo para cambiar», le dijo con impaciencia una voz interior.

-¿Por qué no? -susurró con un impulso desafiante- Vaya decirte tina cosa, Armando -dijo dándose la vuelta y hablando a su hijo pequeño, que jugaba en la moqueta-. ¡Me voy de compras! Vamos a ver si la abuela puede cuidar de ti, y si no puede, pues ... pues llamaremos a papá y que se ocupe él, por un día no le va a pasar nada -dijo y se mordió el labio, exactamente igual que hacía su hija Rini cuando tomaba una decisión.

Pero la madre de Darien aceptó cuidar a su nieto con alegría, lo que en cierto modo contrarió a Serena. De alguna manera, le atraía la idea de entrar en el ultramoderno edificio de oficinas donde Darien tenía el despacho y dejarle a Armando en brazos. «Aunque, sin embargo», pensaba mientras se dirigía en taxi al centro de Londres, «una cosa es imaginarlo y otra muy distinta hacerla».

Se sentía feliz y esperaba que aquella sensación le durara algún tiempo. ¿Era tan malo no tener otra ambición que ser una buena madre y esposa? Siempre había amado su trabajo, que consistía en cuidar de sus tres hijos, escucharlos, jugar con ellos o, simplemente, disfrutar de ellos.

Y de Darien. Darien podía ser un león en la jungla de los negocios, pero Serena sabía que la tensión desaparecía de su cuerpo en cuanto llegaba a su casa y encontraba a su pequeña familia con sus pequeños problemas, esperando que él los solucionara. Muchas noches llegaba agotado y con el semblante serio, con el rostro de un cazador implacable, pensó Serena en aquellos momentos-, pero en menos de media hora, estaba tumbado en el suelo jugando con los gemelos. Jugando o viendo la televisión. Se compenetraba absolutamente con ellos y podía llegar a pelearse con Endimion por un juego de ordenador, y no tenía la menor señal de tensión ni de pesadumbre, tan sólo aquella sonrisa infantil igual a la de su hijo, que decía que había abandonado el mundo de los negocios para sumergirse en el feliz alivio que le ofrecía su familia.

Serena se preguntaba si el mismo proceso funcionaba a la inversa, ¿le era tan fácil desprenderse de su papel de padre y esposo cada vez que salía para irse a trabajar? ¿Era un alivio para él volver a aquel otro mundo mucho más excitante, ser el gran hombre con poder sobre otros y verse tratado de forma especial? ¿Se convertían su pequeña mujer y sus tres hijos en poco más que nada una vez que volvía a aquel escenario sofisticado lleno de gente inteligente y sofisticada, con ropa sofisticada y sofisticadas conversaciones?

Sofisticado, se repitió por enésima vez, en eso se había convertido Darien, en un hombre maduro y sofisticado. Mientras, ella se había estancado. Se odió a sí misma por haber dejado que ocurriera y odió a Darien por obligarla a ver sus propios defectos, porque eso significaba que ella tenía que asumir parte de culpa por lo que les estaba ocurriendo.

Serena sintió un inexplicable alivio al no ver el BMW negro de Darien cuando el taxi la dejó en casa a las seis en punto de la tarde. Iba tan cargada con bolsas y paquetes que tuvo que llamar al timbre con el codo.

-¡Cielo Santo! -exclamó la madre de Darien, abriendo la puerta y mirando a su nuera con asombro.

Serena siguió hacia el interior sin detenerse.

-Cielo Santo! -volvió a exclamar cuando, una vez en el interior de la casa, Serena dejó caer los paquetes a sus pies.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó Serena con incertidumbre.

La Serena que había abandonado su hogar una hora después que su marido no era la misma que estaba ante su suegra. Se había cortado el pelo en un óvalo alrededor de la cara, hasta la altura de la barbilla. La habían maquillado de modo que quedaran realzados los hermosos rasgos que ella no creía tener. Tenia un aspecto tan natural que era imposible decir cómo le habían arreglado los ojos y la boca para que, de repente, llamaran tanto la atención.

Pero aquello no era todo. Ya no llevaba el abrigo de lana azul pálido y los vaqueros con que había salido aquella mañana. En su lugar, llevaba el traje de chaqueta de lana más exquisitamente cortado que Nehenerenia había visto. Era de color marrón pálido y se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. Se abrochaba con dos filas de botones de un marrón más oscuro en la pechera y estaba adornado con tres botones en cada puño.

También llevaba unas botas de ante por debajo del tobillo y un bolso a juego.

-Creo -dijo Nehenerenia Chiba- que lo mejor será que preparemos una bebida fuerte para cuando mi hijo vuelva a casa.

Nehenerenia no podía saberlo, pero había dado la respuesta que más podía satisfacer a Serena, que había ido adquiriendo una actitud más desafiante a medida que pasaba el día. Se abrió la puerta y entró Endimion.

-¡Uauh! -exclamó, y Serena sonrió de oreja a oreja como una idiota. El tiempo que había empleado preocupándose por la reacción de sus hijos ante el nuevo aspecto de su madre, había sido tiempo perdido.

-¿Qué hay en los paquetes? -preguntó Endimion, despreocupándose de Serena como si fuera la misma de Siempre.

Al cabo de diez minutos, el suelo del cuarto de estar estaba cubierto de paquetes medio abiertos y Rini no paraba de corretear luciendo un collar de cuentas rojas que su madre le había comprado. A Armando le había traído un juego de piezas de construcción, pero lo que más le gustaba era la caja de cartón, que estaba destrozando poco a poco. Para Endi había comprado un nuevo juego de ordenador, y ya estaba jugando con él en su habitación cuando llegó Darien.

Darien se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se quedó mirando. La actividad en el cuarto de estar se detuvo. Rini dejó de corretear para observar su reacción y su madre dejó de recoger los envoltorios, mientras Serena se ponía en pie incómodamente y lo miraba con una mezcla de desafío y súplica.

Fue Nehenerenia quien rompió la tensión del momento. Recogió a Armando de la moqueta y agarró a Rini de la mano. Pero Serena no prestaba atención a sus hijos, estaba pendiente de Darien, que la observaba con una inescrutable expresión.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó por fin en el rostro de Darien. Serena se quedó muy sorprendida, porque era la misma sonrisa con que se había acercado a ella la noche que se conocieron, una sonrisa ambigua. Serena se irguió con una expresión definitivamente desafiante.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo Darien-, ya veo que ha comenzado la segunda etapa.

¿La segunda etapa? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Se preguntó Serena.

-¿Vas a salir? -preguntó Darien-. Vas a tener que perdonarme, Serena, pero, si me has dicho que tenías planes para salir esta noche, creo que me he olvidado por completo.

Serena frunció el ceño. Sabía que Darien no decía nada al azar, y se preguntaba qué quería decir con aquel «¿vas a salir?» y el «segunda etapa», cuando sabía muy bien que no iba a ninguna parte.

Le quedó claro que no iba a hacer ningún comentario sobre su nuevo aspecto. Tal vez no le gustaba, tal vez prefería su versión aburrida, la que no le causaba ningún problema, la que sabía el lugar exacto que ocupaba en el ordenado mundo de Darien y no pensaba salir de él.

Serena pensó que lo que tal vez le ocurría a Darien era que no las tenía todas consigo, y experimentó una sensación de triunfo. Tal vez su pregunta fuera sincera.

–Y si estuviera pensando en salir, ¿qué harías? -le preguntó.

La pregunta provocó de nuevo la sonrisa irónica de Darien. Al verla, Serena se estremeció llena de frustración.

-Supongo que preguntarte con quién sales -respondió Darien, que sabía jugar mejor que ella al juego de las ambigüedades.

-¿Para ver si tu mujercita sale con buenas compañías?

-Pero, entonces, ¿vas a salir? -preguntó Darien, apretando los puños- ¿Con quién? ¿Con un hombre?

Serena no cabía en sí de satisfacción.

-Cuando tú sales, no me dices con quién, no sé por qué tengo que hacerlo yo -dijo con frialdad.

Darien frunció el ceño y miró a Serena como diciéndole «Ten cuidado».

-No te burles de mí -le dijo-. Dame un nombre, sólo quiero un nombre.

Era una conversación completamente estúpida -pensaba Serena-, ya que ella no iba a ninguna parte.

-No hay ningún nombre -murmuró, furiosa por la facilidad con que Darien había estropeado aquel día tan feliz para ella. Paseó la mirada por los paquetes esparcidos por el suelo, sin encontrar en ellos ninguna satisfacción- Acabo de llegar, no iba a ninguna parte.

A Darien le había bastado con ver los paquetes y las bolsas para darse cuenta. ¿A quién quería engañar, fingiendo con una pequeña mueca de sorpresa que no los había visto hasta aquel momento?

Darien se acercó al paquete que tenía más próximo, una caja larga y plana que todavía estaba sin abrir. Aprovechando que Darien le dejaba libre el paso, Serena tomó su bolso nuevo y se dirigió hacia la puerta tristemente decepcionada.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Darien.

Serena se encogió de hombros, tan arrogante como su hija cuando no obtenía la respuesta que quería.

-Un traje -respondió de mala gana.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó Darien, señalando otra caja con el pie.

-Ropa interior -respondió Serena ruborizándose, porque la caja rebosaba con la ropa interior más cara que Serena había visto en su vida.

-¿Y esto?

-Dos vestidos -replicó y lo miró con resentimiento-. ¿Por qué? No irás a echarme la bronca por haber gastado demasiado, ¿verdad? ¡Fuiste tú quien me dio todas esas tarjetas de crédito! Una para cada gran almacén de Londres, creo.

Serena no las había utilizado nunca. Hasta aquel día, no se había dado cuenta de las delicias que podían ofrecerle. Darien ignoró el comentario.

-Es un vestido que merece una cena en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Londres, tal vez con un poco de baile después, ¿no te parece?

Serena se estremeció y miró a Darien a los ojos, sin acabar de comprender.

-¿Me estás invitando a cenar? -preguntó con tanta inocencia que Darien no pudo evitar una sonrisa irónica.

-Sí -asintió con cierta burla.

Serena tuvo la impresión de que su ingenuidad le parecía algo muy divertido. Se sonrojó y deseó que la tragara la Tierra antes que continuar con aquella tortura. Por lo visto, Darien no podía tomar en serio nada de lo que ella hacía.

-Sí, Serena -repitió Darien con mayor amabilidad, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la inquietud de Serena y lamentara haberla causado- Te estoy preguntando si te gustaría que saliésemos a cenar esta noche.

-Ah -exclamó Serena desconcertada y sin saber qué responder.

Se alegró de oír a Endi bajar corriendo por las escaleras, como un alud. Pasó a su lado como una exhalación y saltó a los brazos de su padre.

-¡Hola! -exclamó- Mamá me ha comprado un juego nuevo -prosiguió con excitación- ¿Puedo bajado y ponerlo en la televisión? Es un simulador de vuelo y hay que aterrizar y despegar en un tornado.

-¿Por qué no? -dijo Darien sonriendo sin dejar de mirar a Serena-. Si a tu abuela no le importa, puedes bajarlo. Tú madre y yo nos vamos a cenar.

-¿Os vais a cenar los dos juntos? -exclamó Endi, tan sorprendido como Serena-. ¡Qué bien! -agregó mirando a su madre- Papá te lleva a cenar en vez de ir tú sola como el otro ...

-Endi -dijo su padre. El niño se calló. Serena se sintió muy incómoda.

-A lo mejor tu madre no puede quedarse -dijo. Sabía que Darien sólo la había invitado a cenar al ver todas las molestias que se había tomado para cambiar de aspecto- Ha estado aquí todo el día y no me parece bien que ...

-No importa -dijo Nehenerenia, viniendo por el pasillo. Serena se dio la vuelta. Nehenerenia y Rini estaban allí.

Tuvo la sensación de que en aquella casa no había la menor intimidad.

-Por supuesto que importa -dijo- Has estado aquí todo el día y yo ...

-Llévala a un sitio bonito -dijo Nehenerenia, ignorando las protestas de Serena.

Serena suspiró con impaciencia, sabiendo que su opinión importaba poco.

-Creo recordar que no he dicho que quiera salir -dijo.

-Claro que quieres salir -intervino Nehenerenia-. Así que recoge todas esas cosas y súbetelas. ¡Rini y Endimion, ayudad a vuestra madre!

Serena exhaló un suspiro de resignación. A no ser que quisiera contarles a todos sus razones para no salir con Darien, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Los niños obedecieron inmediatamente. Recogieron varios paquetes y salieron, dejando que Serena recogiera el resto. Cuando estaba al pie de la escalera, oyó la voz de Nehenerenia.

-Si quieres saber mi opinión, Darien, ya era hora de que salieseis juntos. Y no estaría de más que empezaras a llevarla a esas cenas donde conoces a tanta gente del mundo de los negocios.

Serena se había detenido en las escaleras y esperaba con curiosidad la respuesta de Darien, pero cuando habló no pudo distinguir sus palabras.

Sin embargo, a Nehenerenia se le entendía perfectamente. -¡Tonterias! -replicó-. ¿Cómo sabes que no le va a gustar cuando no le has dado la oportunidad de averiguado? Tu problema, Darien, es que la tienes tan envuelta entre algodones que no le dejas descubrir lo que realmente quiere de la vida.

¿Era eso lo que Nehenerenia pensaba?, se dijo Serena. En realidad, ella creía que siempre había sabido lo que quería de la vida, ser una buena madre y una buena esposa. Eso era todo. No era algo ni muy excitante ni muy ambicioso. Sólo quería ser una buena esposa para el hombre al que amaba y una buena madre para unos hijos a los que adoraba. ¿Qué tenia eso de malo?

-y te digo algo más -continuó Nehenerenia-. No sé qué es lo que ha pasado para que esa pobre chica tenga roto el corazón, pero sé que ha sufrido mucho y me imagino de quién es la culpa.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. La invadió una terrible sensación de desolación, como ocurría siempre que recordaba la llamada de Beryl.

-Sigue mi consejo, hijo, y sé muy cuidadoso a partir de ahora, porque si alguna vez Serena...

Serena subió las escaleras precipitadamente. No quería saber lo que podría ocurrir «si alguna vez Serena...» Lo que le ocurría era ya bastante doloroso como para preocuparse si alguna vez ...

**LA FRASE DEBERIA SER CUANDO SERENA DESPIERTE TE VA A MANDAR A VOLAR...**

**HOLA CHICAS UNA DISCULPA POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO AYER PERO LA PAGINA NO ME DEJO INGRESAR POR ESO PARA COMPENSARLAS POR LA NOCHE SUBO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA Y OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA **


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Un marido infiel**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 6**

iAlguna vez Serena... qué? Se preguntaba Serena metida en el pequeño cuarto de baño de Armando mientras esperaba a que Darien saliera de su dormitorio para no tener que encontrarse con él.

¿Si alguna vez Serena descubría que había habido otra mujer? Bueno, Serena ya lo había descubierto. ¿Si alguna vez Serena decidía crecer?, se dijo cínicamente, y se miró al espejo con cierto sobresalto, porque era casi como mirar a otra persona.

«Mírate, se dijo. «Escondiéndote aquí cuando ni siquiera tienes que usar el baño. No te atreverías a bañarte por miedo a que el agua te estropeara el peinado, ni alavarte por si no puedes rehacer el maquillaje. Darien te va a invitar a cenar, pero sólo porque se siente culpable. y, además, espera salir con la persona que acaba de conocer, la misma que te mira desde el espejo, pero esa persona no es más que una ilusión. Un disfraz bajo el que la verdadera Serena está tratando de ocultarse.

Oyó que se cerraba una puerta y luego el andar característico de Darien, que bajaba las escaleras. Serena dio un profundo suspiro, miró de reojo a la mujer del espejo y salió de su escondite. En el brazo llevaba uno de los vestidos que se había comprado, y lo colgó en la puerta del guardarropa, luego, se alejó unos pasos, preguntándose si se atrevería a ponérselo o no.

Era muy sexy. De encaje color rubí y seda negra, dejaba al descubierto los hombros y buena parte de la espalda. La dependienta se había dado cuenta de su desconcierto al ver cuánto exponía su cuerpo y había ido a buscar una chaquetilla de terciopelo negra con mangas y cuello alto, que sólo dejaba expuesto el tentador escote. ¿Iba a ponérselo o no?, se preguntó reflexivamente. ¿O se ponía el vestido negro que llevaba normalmente cuando salía con Darien?

Rini entró apresuradamente en la habitación, colorada y oliendo a polvos de talco. Se acercó a Serena y abrió mucho los ojos al ver el vestido nuevo.

-¿Te lo vas a poner, mamá? -preguntó con dulzura.

-No lo sé -respondió Serena con incertidumbre- Puede que ... lo mejor sea ponerme mi vestido negro ... –dijo extendiendo el brazo para sacarlo del armario. La niña la detuvo.

-¡Pero no puedes ponerte eso! -exclamó con horror- Papá se ha puesto su esmoquin con pajarita esta guapísimo

Serena frunció los labios. Sin duda, el maravilloso papá de Rini merecía algo mejor que su viejo vestido negro.

-Además, ese vestido negro es muy aburrido -dijo la niña.

«Aburrido», se repitió Serena. Era una palabra con la que estaba muy familiarizada las últimas semanas. -Bueno, entonces, me pondré el rojo -dijo. Si la vieja Serena era aburrida, la nueva estaba decidida a no serlo-. Ve a ayudar a la abuela mientras yo me visto.

Se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rini salió corriendo de la habitación. A Serena le dio la impresión de que estaba impaciente por ayudar a su abuela, orgullosa de colaborar a que sus padres pudieran salir.

Se vistió y bajó. Sus hijos y su suegra, que estaban cenando en la cocina, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Había llegado el momento de saber la opinión del verdadero experto, pensó deteniéndose antes de entrar en el salón. Rini tenía razón, se dijo observándolo al entrar, Darien estaba guapísimo con el esmoquin. Pero se trataba de algo más que del elegante corte del traje, era el hombre que lo llevaba el que marcaba la diferencia. Tenía un aire de madurez y sofisticación que parecía aumentar el innato atractivo que siempre había tenido.

Estaba junto al mueble bar, sirviéndose una tónica, y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Serena se alegró porque así tenía tiempo de calmar el efecto que tenía sobre sus sentidos. Llevaba el pelo tan informal como siempre, ni muy corto ni muy largo, con un peinado ni moderno ni anticuado. Yeso decía mucho de su carácter. Darien siempre dejaba huella en la gente porque no era ni muy convencional ni demasiado extravagante. Era un hombre con una gran confianza en sí mismo, pero que mantenía en el misterio una parte de su personalidad, lo que le hacía aún más atractivo.

Serena no podía dejar de sentirse intimidada ante aquel hombre y pasaba nerviosamente los dedos por el borde de la chaquetilla. No solía pensar en él en aquellos términos. De hecho, no solía pensar en él como otra cosa que no fuera su marido. Ésa era otra novedad a la que tenía que hacer frente, que pudiera sentirse intimidada por un hombre con el que llevaba viviendo siete años.

Darien se dio la vuelta y la vio en el umbral de la puerta. A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que fruncía el ceño y la observaba de arriba abajo, pero no podía ver bien la expresión de sus ojos.

«Se esconde, huye de mi», se dijo Serena, «lo hace todo el tiempo». Incluso en aquellos instantes en que veía cómo observaba su nuevo peinado y su rostro maquillado, no podía saber lo que estaba pensando. El vestido era mucho más fino que cualquier cosa que se hubiera puesto en su vida, realzaba su esbelta figura, sus piernas largas y bonitas, pero Darien lo observó sin dar la menor muestra de aprobación o disgusto.

Luego, sin previo aviso, un brillo de emoción cruzó por sus ojos antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Serena se sobresaltó, porque estaba segura de que sus ojos no revelaban otra cosa que tristeza. Pero, ¿por qué debía Darien sentir tristeza al ver a su mujer vestida para salir con él? O, tal vez, no fuera tristeza, tal vez fuera su conciencia culpable. ¿Qué había dicho su madre? «La tienes guardada entre algodones». Aquella frase debía haberle calado muy hondo, y, en aquellos instantes, allí estaba ella, distinta, convertida en otra mujer. Y Darien debía saber que ella nunca habría llegado tan lejos si él no la hubiera hecho sentirse tan insegura.

-¿Quieres algo de beber antes de que nos vayamos? -preguntó Darien.

Serena se dio cuenta de que no iba a hacer ningún comentario sobre el vestido y sintió una gran decepción. -No ... gracias -replicó con voz grave- ¿Has .. has reservado mesa?

Darien sonrió.

-Sí -dijo-. ¿Nos vamos?

Serena se sentó en el BMW. Se' sentía intranquila y no dejaba de mirarse las manos mientras Darien aceleraba en dirección al centro de Londres. Serena montaba pocas veces en aquel coche, porque cuando salían solían hacerla con sus hijos y era su Ford Escort blanco el elegido. Así que se sentía algo extraña en aquel coche. En realidad, se sentía extraña con todo, incluso consigo misma.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo. Se dio cuenta de que Darien la miró, y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. El volvió a mirar a la carretera. Tenía la mandíbula apretada.

Mencionó un club con restaurante y sala de baile y Serena sintió un hormigueo en la piel. Era uno de los sitios más frecuentados por los ricos y famosos, Serena pensaba que había que tener cierto estatus para ser admitido en uno de aquellos lugares y la naturalidad con que Darien mencionó aquel club le hizo sentirse aún más incómoda.

-La comida es buena -decía sin darle importancia- Lo bastante buena como para tentar incluso los apetitos más frágiles.

¿Se refería a ella? Podría ser, desde hacía algún tiempo, no tenía mucha hambre. La comida se convertía en un problema cuando tenía que vivir con un nudo permanente en la garganta.

-Entonces, lo conoces -dijo.

-He estado una o dos veces.

¿Con Rei? Serena no pudo evitar aquel pensamiento, que provocó que permaneciera en silencio el resto del camino. Darien no estaba más alegre que ella. La guió a través del vestíbulo del club, iluminado con luz indirecta para realzar el lujo del lugar.

-Buenas noches, señor Chiba -le saludó un hombre bajo, calvo y gordito, con acento francés. Luego se inclinó educadamente para saludar a Serena.

-Buenas noches, Claude-respondió Darien con una familiaridad que provocó la mueca de Serena-. Me alegro de que hayáis podido encontrar una mesa para nosotros habiéndoos llamado con tan poca antelación.

Claude se encogió de hombros de un modo típicamente europeo.

-Ya sabe, señor, para personas como usted siempre tenemos sitio. Por aquí, por favor.

Darien agarró a Serena por la cintura. Serena miró a su alrededor, mientras seguían a Claude, tratando de no demostrar lo impresionada que estaba por el lujo del lugar. Siempre que había salido con Darien habían ido a alguno de los restaurantes del barrio, indio, chino o italiano. Él no llevaba más que unos vaqueros y una camiseta, tal vez una chaqueta de esport, y ella llevaba una ropa igualmente informal. Solían sentarse relajadamente y compartir una botella de vino con la relajada intimidad de dos personas que se encuentran a gusto en compañía del otro. Pero Serena dudaba de que pudiera relajarse en aquel lugar. No podía imaginar, por ejemplo, a Darien robándole del plato una gamba, su comida favorita, como solía hacer, o a ella misma inclinándose sobre la mesa para darle una, sosteniéndola entre los dedos. Aquel ambiente no inspiraba aquella clase de intimidad. En realidad, se dijo mientras la admiración era reemplazada por cierto desprecio, encontraba que allí no había ambiente en absoluto, aparte del que decía: «Comemos aquí no porque nos guste, sino porque está de moda».

-No te gusta -le dijo Darien, observando su expresión.

-Todo es ... muy bonito -replicó ella.

-Bonito -repitió Darien con ironía- Resulta que es uno de los mejores restaurantes de Londres, y a ti sólo te ocurre decir que es «bonito».

-Lo siento -dijo Serena-. ¿Debería estar impresionada?

-No -dijo Darien, pero tenía la mandíbula apretada.

-¿O lo que debería impresionarme es que consigas mesa con tanta facilidad? Ten cuidado, Darien, o empezaré a sospechar que tratas de impresionarme.

-y es una posibilidad demasiado ridícula como para que la tengas en cuenta, ¿no?

Serena reflexionó un momento acerca de aquel comentario, mientras paseaba la mirada por las otras mesas, ocupadas por elegantes personas luciendo elegantes vestimentas. Luego miró a Darien.

-Francamente, sí -replicó con desdén- Yo creía que los dos sabíamos que no tenías que hacer nada para impresionarme. Darien suspiró con impaciencia.

-Serena, no te he traído aquí para que discutamos. Yo sólo quería ...

-¿Darme un trato especial? -sugirió Serena con sarcasmo.

-¡No! ¡Quería complacerte, sólo complacerte! -dijo Darien con amarga intensidad.

-¿Enseñándome cómo vive tu otra mitad? -preguntó Serena burlonamente.

-¿Mi otra mitad? -dijo Darien con desconcierto- ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?

-Tu otro yo, ése del que yo no sé nada -dijo Serena, añadiendo para sí: «el Darien que ha ido creciendo más y más mientras el otro se ha ido desvaneciendo poco a poco sin que yo me diera cuenta»-. El que se siente como pez en el agua en lugares como éste.

Un brillo cruzó la mirada de Darien.

-¿Habrías preferido que, así vestidos, fuéramos a un chino? Te has tomado muchas molestias para conseguir una nueva imagen, Serena. Y esto ... -dijo señalando a su alrededor- ... es lo que coincide con ella. Depende de ti elegir si lo prefieres o no.

Su respuesta fue «no», e hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo que aquella respuesta significaba. No se encontraba a gusto así vestida y aquel ambiente no era el suyo. Pero estaba tan claro que sí era el de Darien, que le daban ganas de llorar. ¿Les quedaría algo en común?

-¿Y tú la prefieres? -le preguntó-. ¿Prefieres mi nueva imagen?

Darien se reclinó sobre su silla. Tenía una extraña expresión.

-Me gusta tu pelo -admitió al cabo de un momento-, pero no estoy seguro de que me gusten tus razones para haber cambiado. El vestido también me gusta. Es precioso, pero no me gusta lo que hace con la mujer que ...

En aquel momento, un camarero se detuvo junto a Serena y les ofreció la carta.

-La carta, señores -,dijo.

-Gracias -,dijo Darien y despidió al camarero con un ademán. El camarero se marchó con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Has sido un poco brusco con él -dijo Serena-. ¿Qué te ha hecho para que le trates así?

-Me ha interrumpido cuando trataba de hacerte un cumplido.

Serena lo miró con ironía.

-Si llamas a eso cumplidos, Darien, te diré que no me impresiona tu estilo. Darien hizo una mueca.

-De acuerdo-asintió-, me cuesta acostumbrarme a tu nueva imagen. Serena... -dijo Darien, inclinándose hacia delante y agarrándole la mano a Serena- ... eres muy guapa, no hace falta que te lo diga ...

«¿No hace falta?», se preguntó Serena.

- ... pero no, por favor, no dejes de ser la encantadora persona que eres sólo porque quieres probarme algo.

-No he hecho esto por ti, Darien-dijo Serena con frialdad- Lo he hecho por mí misma; Ya era hora de crecer.

-Oh, no, cariño -murmuró Darien-, estás equivocada. Yo ...

-¡Por todos los diablos, pero si es el mismísimo Darien Chiba! -dijo una voz.

-Maldita sea -murmuró Darien, apretando la mano de Serena y volviéndose para mirar al intruso.

-Andrew -le saludó poniéndose en pie- Creía que estabas en Estados Unidos -dijo estrechándole la mano.

Serena se fijó en él. Era atractivo y tendría la misma edad que Darien. Era rubio y delgado, y tenía unos ojos verdes cuya mirada podría atravesar una armadura si se lo proponía.

-He vuelto hace un mes -respondió Andrew-. Eres tú el que ha estado fuera de la circulación últimamente -dijo mirando con una curiosidad puramente masculina a Serena-. ¿Tiene esta hermosa criatura la culpa? -preguntó con suavidad. Luego miró a Darien y le preguntó-: ¿Qué ha ocurrido con la encantadora Re. ...

-Mi mujer -le interrumpió Darien.

Serena, sin embargo, imaginó el nombre que Andrew iba a pronunciar.

-Serena-añadió Darien con un gesto de la mano- Andrew Furuhata. Tenemos el mismo abogado.

Andrew Furuhata miró a Darien pensativamente.

-Vaya, .vaya -murmuró antes de rodear a Darien para ofrecerle la mano a Serena.

Serena estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de recordar por qué le sonaba aquel nombre como para pensar en lo que aquel pequeño comentario significaba. Andrew Furuhata era el dibujante de la sección política del Sunday Globe, y tenía un humor mordaz.

Tenía la infalible capacidad de captar las debilidades de la gente y utilizarlas de modo que podía convertir a la persona más eminente en el mayor hazmerreír. Aquella habilidad también le había convertido en una celebridad de la televisión.

-Ahora entiendo por qué nadie ha visto a Darien durante semanas -murmuró cuando Serena le tendió la mano-. Te has casado -añadió con suavidad- No hay duda de que tu gusto ha mejorado, Darien.

Serena supo que la estaba comparando con Rei.

-Gracias -respondió en lugar de Darien, que estaba tan tenso que no parecía capaz de pronunciar palabra aunque quisiera- He oído hablar de usted, señor Furuhata. Admiro su trabajo.

-¿Una admiradora? -replicó Andrew con humor- Dígame una cosa ... -añadió haciendo ademán de retirar una silla para sentarse.

-Andrew, cariño, ¿no te olvidas de algo? -dijo una mujer interrumpiéndole. Con un gesto de fastidio, hecho para que Serena lo viera, se irguió y se dio la vuelta.

-Disculpa -dijo-, pero debes entender que tenía que saborear este momento. Este hombre ha sucumbido a los encantos del matrimonio -dijo con un suspiro y se volvió a Darien agarrando a su acompañante por la cintura- Viluy, éste es Darien Chiba, de quien, sin duda habrás oído hablar.

-¿Y quién no? -añadió Viluy con sequedad- Todos esperábamos con impaciencia el resultado de la venta de Habréis.

Serena bajó la vista, preguntándose si sería la única persona del mundo que no sabía lo importante que había sido la venta de Habréis.

-Encantada de conocerte -dijo Viluy.

Darien se limitó a responder con una sonrisa. Tenía los ojos fijos en Andrew, que miraba a Serena con un no disimulado interés.

-Nos gustaría que os sentarais con nosotros, pero ya hemos pedido la cena -mintió.

-No te preocupes -dijo Andrew con una sonrisa- No tenemos ningún deseo de interrumpir a unos recién casados.

Darien abrió la boca para corregir el error, pero la mirada de Serena le obligó a guardar silencio. «¡No!», le decían sus ojos, «¡No les digas la verdad! Conoce a Rei, así que no me pongas en ridículo diciéndole que llevamos casados siete años y que nuestros hijos tienen seis».

Darien apartó la mirada y apretó los labios con un gesto sombrío y lleno de frustración. Serena se sentía tan mal que le daban ganas de salir corriendo para no tener que hacer frente a su humillación. Entonces, Darien hizo algo inesperado y extraño. La agarró por la barbilla, se inclinó y, allí mismo, ante la sociedad más refinada de Londres, la besó apasionadamente.

Cuando se separó, Serena vio en su mirada un dolor tan profundo que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Ya veo que la luna de miel no ha terminado -dijo Andrew Furuhata-. Vamos, Viluy, creo que debemos dejar solos a estos dos tortolitos.

-¿Qué quieres cenar? -preguntó Darien al cabo de un rato.

Absorta, desconcertada y excitada por el inesperado beso de Darien, y conmovida por la expresión de su mirada, Serena tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse en lo que había dicho.

-Pues ... -dijo mirando la carta sin poder leer una palabra- Pues ...

El corazón le palpitaba y en sus labios ardía el recuerdo de aquel beso apasionado.

-Pídeme lo que quieras -dijo por fin apartando la carta.

Darien llamó al camarero con un gesto. Luego le pidió la cena con tal sequedad que el camarero se movió nerviosamente hasta el momento de desaparecer, como si en aquella mesa hubiera demasiada tensión para poder soportarla. Serena se preguntó si el camarero habría visto cómo se besaron, si lo habría visto toda aquella gente. Con un rubor en las mejillas, miró de reojo a su alrededor, pero nadie parecía prestarles interés. Se retorció las manos bajo la mesa y habló con normalidad.

-¿Cómo conociste a Andrew Furuhata? -le preguntó a Darien.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

-Heredó un par de pequeñas empresas de su padre -le respondió- No las quería, así que me las vendió.

-Me gusta su trabajo. A mí no se me daba mal dibujar, así que supongo que puedo apreciar mejor su talento.

-También has podido apreciar su encanto, ¿no? -dijo Darien, apretando la mandíbula.

Serena se sobresaltó. ¿Darien celoso? -¿Por eso me has besado así?

Una mirada cegadoramente amarga cruzó el semblante de Darien.

-Te miraba como si fueras un plato del menú -respondió-. No quería que tuviera ninguna duda de a quién perteneces.

¿Pertenecer? Sí, ella pertenecía a Darien, pero Darien no parecía pertenecerle a ella.

-¿Hay alguien, en este otro mundo en el que te mueves, que sepa de mi existencia o de la de los niños? -le preguntó con brusquedad.

-Mi vida privada no es asunto de nadie –respondió Darien-. Sólo me mezclo con ellos por interés, eso es todo. Ahora, ¿podemos dejar el tema? A no ser, por supuesto, que los encantos de Andrew Furuhata te parezcan más interesantes que mi compañía, en cuyo caso, puedo llamarlo para que os doréis la píldora mutuamente.

¡Vaya, estaba celoso! La idea complacía mucho a Serena.

-Bueno, al menos, no hace callar a su acompañante cada vez que abre la boca -replicó Serena con dulzura, observando con una sensación de triunfo el semblante cada vez más serio de Darien.

Gracias a Dios, llegó el primer plato, porque estar allí sentados sin más deseos que lanzarse pullas continuamente, convertía la comida en la mejor opción. Serena pensó que no podría probar bocado, pero Darien había pedido para ella una mousse de salmón que estaba deliciosa. Iba por la mitad cuando Darien estiró el brazo y le acarició el dorso de la mano.

-Serena -murmuró con voz grave. Serena levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos- ¿Por qué no intentamos pasarlo bien al menos esta noche? No quiero pelear contigo, sólo quiero ...

-¡Darien, cuánto me alegro de verte!

Darien frunció el ceño con irritación y Serena se sintió decepcionada ante la nueva interrupción, porque, después de mucho tiempo, se había dejado sumergir en la hermosa mirada de sus ojos zafiros.

Aquella vez, Darien ni siquiera se levantó para saludar a quien los interrumpía, una pareja de mediana edad que se había detenido junto a él. Ni siquiera les presentó a Serena. Se limitó a cumplir con la más estricta cortesía, dejándoles claro que no quería ser interrumpido.

-Ahora ya sabes por qué no me gusta traerte a estos sitios -dijo-. Nos van a estar interrumpiendo durante toda la noche.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? -preguntó Serena ofendida porque veía la irritación de Darien como un signo de su reticencia a presentarla como su esposa.

-Porque, cuando salimos, me gusta tenerte para mí solo -respondió Darien y volvió a mirarla como antes, con aquella mirada oscura y posesiva que le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Pero tenía razón. Volvieron a interrumpirlos al menos otras tres veces durante el curso de la cena. Finalmente, Darien le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Vamos -dijo-, podemos ir a bailar. Al menos, mientras estemos bailando, la gente no se atreverá a interrumpirnos.

La llevó de la mano a través de las mesas hasta unas puertas cerradas que se abrieron al empujarlas con la mano. En aquella sala había menos luz. Desde la entrada, apenas se distinguía el otro lado, donde había una barra y un pequeño estrado donde una orquesta tocaba una pieza de jazz muy tranquila.

Darien la llevó hasta la pista de baile y la tomó entre sus brazos. Al instante, Serena se vio asaltada por una extraña sensación de incertidumbre, como si Darien fuera un extraño. Un extraño alto y moreno que apelaba a sus sentidos y hacía que se sintiera como una mujer.

Pero no era ningún extraño, sino Darien, pensaba mientras comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la música. Ningún extraño, sino el hombre con el que llevaba casada siete años. Sin embargo, aquel Darien era extraño para ella, y no sólo porque estuviera compartiendo con él una noche en su mundo. En realidad, era un extraño para ella desde hacía pocas semanas.

No pudo evitar un suspiro lleno de tristeza. Y Darien debió darse cuenta, porque apretó la mano que ella apoyaba sobre su pecho y la atrajo hacia sí con la mano que apoyaba en su cintura. Pero se detuvo al instante. Una repentina quietud los asaltó cuando la mano de Darien rozó la espalda desnuda de Serena.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, estremecida por una oleada de sensaciones. Trató de combatirla y movió la cabeza para respirar otro aire que no fuera el que impregnaba el olor del cuerpo de Darien. Pero él la detuvo apoyando en su nuca la mano que tenía la suya agarrada.

-Déjate llevar -susurró. Serena dio un respingo. La primera vez que bailaron juntos ella llevaba una camiseta cortada por encima del ombligo y él metió la mano por debajo. Aquella vez llevaba una chaquetilla de terciopelo, algo mucho más sofisticado, pero tuvo la misma reacción ardiente y torrencial, que siseaba como el agua sobre el carbón ardiente. Le palpitaba el corazón y se estremeció al notar que Darien recorría su espalda.

«No», se dijo, «no dejes que te haga esto».

Pero todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizó en respuesta a las caricias de Darien.

Cerró los ojos y arqueó un poco el cuerpo, de modo que rozó con los senos el pecho de Darien. Darien se puso rígido y luego se agitó, presa de una necesidad tan vieja como el tiempo y dejó escapar un Suspiro.

-No ha cambiado ni un ápice, ¿verdad? -dijo-. Seguimos teniendo el mismo efecto el uno sobre el otro.

Tenía razón, se dijo Serena. Y con un último suspiro, que provenía de lo más profundo de su interior, se dejó llevar e hizo lo que estaba deseando hacer tan desesperadamente y lo besó. Fue la primera vez desde hacía semanas que se acercaba a él intencionadamente. Darien respiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire poco a poco.

-Vámonos a casa -dijo con voz ronca- No es esto lo que quiero que hagamos.

-Yo ... -dijo Serena. Estaba a punto de ceder. Se sentía como si ya no tuviera nada que reprocharle. Pero entonces, otra persona les interrumpió, con una voz burlona y familiar, y aquella sensación se hizo añicos.

-Vaya, pero si es el mismo Don Juan en persona. y con una nueva conquista ...

**ay no por que Darien no ha le ha dicho a nadie que es casado que poca en serio..**

**Pd: chicas acabo de subir la nueva historia se llama "Mas que pasion" espero que sea de su agrado...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Un marido infiel**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 7**

Serena cerró los ojos. Al reconocer aquella voz, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Darien, que se había puesto rígido como una tabla.

-Sabes que está casado, ¿verdad, querida?

Obviamente, Beryl no había reconocido a Serena. -Lleva casado siete años, nada menos -prosiguió-. Con una chica preciosa, aunque un poco sosa que, en estos momentos, estará sentada en casa cuidando de sus tres hijos mientras su querido marido seduce a todas las mujeres que se le ponen por delante.

-A todas no, Beryl -replicó Darien fríamente- A ti siempre me ha resultado muy fácil rechazarte.

¿Es que Beryl había andado detrás de Darien?

Levantó la cabeza y vio la expresión cínica de Darien y entonces, otro velo cayó de sus ojos confiados. Darien se dio cuenta y su mirada se ensombreció. Siempre había aceptado que Darien y Beryl no se llevaban bien, sin preguntarse por qué. Al saber la razón, se sintió muy mal.

-Los hombres siempre deben desconfiar de una mujer a la que han rechazado, Darien -dijo Beryl-. Después de todo, es una de nuestras pequeñas armas.

-y tú la has usado con sabiduría, ¿verdad? -repicó Darien-. Apuntando directamente al punto más débil.

-A propósito, ¿cómo está Serena? ¿Tiene la pobre alguna idea de lo pronto que has sustituido a Rei?

Serena ya había oído bastante. Se separó un poco de Darien y se volvió para mirar. A la que en otro tiempo fuera su mejor amiga. A Beryl se le mudó el color de la cara y, sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Tampoco Darien y ella hablaron al salir de club y andar hasta el coche.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -le preguntó una vez en el interior del coche.

-Años -respondió Darien, avanzando entre el tráfico londinense.

-¿Y alguna vez se te pasó por la cabeza acostarte con ella? -preguntó Serena y observó que Darien apretaba el volante con fuerza. Aquella pregunta ofendía su dignidad, pero Serena tenía derecho a hacerla.

-No, nunca -respondió.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me deja frío.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque confiabas en ella -dijo Darien, cruzando con ella una mirada sombría-Nunca oculté el hecho de que no me gustaba -le dijo.

-Pero tampoco hiciste nada para abrirme los ojos -dijo Serena-. Bastaba una palabra, Darien, una sola palabra. Con decirme que me estaba utilizando para conseguirte, habríamos evitado la pequeña escena de esta noche.

-¿Sabiendo lo mucho que te habría dolido la verdad? Sólo un canalla habría hecho algo así.

Al llegar a casa, se dirigió directamente a las escaleras, sin molestarse en ir a saludar a Nehenerenia.

-Me duele la cabeza -le dijo a Darien, lo que no era mentira- Por favor, pídele disculpas a tu madre de mi parte.

Todavía no se había dormido cuando Darien entró en la habitación después de llevar a su madre a casa, pero fingió que lo estaba. Fue consciente de cada movimiento de Darien, que se metió en la cama desnudo, como de costumbre. Se acostó boca arriba, cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y se quedó mirando al techo, mientras ella yacía muy quieta a su lado. Deseaba con toda su alma que el destino los cubriera con un velo y borrara las últimas semanas de su existencia, como si nunca hubieran ocurrido.

Pero el destino no fue tan amable de responder a su súplica y siguieron allí acostados largo tiempo. La tensión era tan evidente que Serena empezó a sentirse sofocada. Entonces, Darien dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyó una mano sobre su cuerpo. Ella no pudo evitar volverse y echarse en sus brazos. Probablemente, necesitaba lo que iba a ofrecerle tan desesperadamente como él. Se amaron con un frenesí casi tan insoportable como el silencio anterior.

Rei visitó a Serena una vez más, y justo cuando creía que, por fin, iba a liberar sus reprimidos deseos, se puso muy tensa, en el mismo punto que en las noches anteriores. Darien se dio cuenta y se quedó muy quieto viendo cómo luchaba contra los demonios que la amenazaban y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas, besó a Darien para detener el temblor de sus labios y apretó las manos sobre sus hombros para no estremecerse.

Cuando logró alejar a Rei de su mente, pensó que había superado otro obstáculo. Luego, con un suspiro, besó a Darien.

-Serena-susurró él al penetrarla.

Susurró su nombre una y otra vez, como si quisiera decirle que había compartido con ella la batalla que acababa de vencer y que sabía que lo había hecho por él. Sólo por él.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al clímax y, aunque sus cuerpos se movían al unísono, sólo Darien alcanzó el orgasmo y ella se quedó al borde, sin llegar, sintiéndose perdida y vacía. Fue un fracaso tan grande que ni siquiera se atrevió a pensar en él.

Darien volvió a estar muy ocupado con la compra de una nueva empresa y tuvo que pasar muchas noches fuera, porque las negociaciones tenían lugar en Liverpool.

Serena aceptaba sus excusas sin hacer preguntas, lo que dejaba a Darien tenso y lleno de frustración. Ella se quedaba en casa sentada, atormentándose con sospechas que bien sabía que eran injustas. Darien, a cambio, no le comentaba ninguno de sus negocios porque había decidido que no tenía por qué justificar ante ella todo lo que hacía. En pocas palabras, le estaba pidiendo que confiara en él.

Pero Serena no podía, lo que sólo servía para poner su matrimonio en la cuerda floja. Y la vida se hacía más insoportable a medida que iban pasando las semanas.

Entonces, una tarde, cuando estaba hojeando el periódico local, que le enviaban semanalmente por correo, vio algo que le aceleró el pulso. Aquella misma noche, Andrew Furuhata daba una charla sobre su obra en una facultad de Arte que había cerca de allí. La entrada era libre.

Darien estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero, si su madre podía cuidar de los niños, ¿qué daño podría hacer a nadie si asistía a la charla? En el fondo, sabía que sólo estaba cediendo a la necesidad de herir a Darien donde más le dolía.

La culpa la tenía él, pensaba para justificarse mientras aparcaba su coche en un sitio vacío delante de la facultad. No debía haberse mostrado celoso de una persona como Andrew Furuhata. Sólo gracias a esos celos estaba allí. Se sentó en la parte de atrás de la sala de conferencias. No esperaba que Andrew la viera, y en caso de verla, sería difícil que la reconociera, al fin y al cabo, sólo se habían visto una vez.

Pero sí la vio, y la reconoció al instante. Se acercó al estrado, miró sonriendo a la audiencia, la vio, se detuvo, volvió a mirarla, y logró que se sonrojara al sonreír tan abiertamente que todo el mundo se dio la vuelta para ver a quién concedía el orador su atención tan abiertamente.

Ella le devolvió una tímida sonrisa y se ocultó tras el cuello de su abrigo azul pálido con el deseo de desaparecer cuanto antes. Pero, en cuanto Andrew comenzó a hablar, volvió a relajarse. El ingenioso e inteligente discurso de Andrew atrapó su atención. Estaba relajado y no dejaba de sonreír mientras contaba cómo se las arreglaba para captar las debilidades de sus víctimas.

En muchas ocasiones, sorprendió a Serena riendo con el resto de la audiencia. Al verla, le guiñaba el ojo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan halagada. Al terminar, Andrew se acercó a ella, agradeciendo alegremente las muchas felicitaciones que recibía de los asistentes.

-Serena... -dijo estrechando su mano- ... me alegro mucho de que hayas venido.

-y yo me alegro de haberlo hecho -replicó ella, sintiendo de nuevo una gran timidez- Ha sido muy interesante.

-¿Vienes a clase a esta facultad?

-Oh, no -respondió Serena, sonrojándose ligeramente porque jamás habría esperado semejante pregunta. Luego pensó en el aspecto que debía tener, con unos vaqueros viejos, el abrigo azul y sin maquillaje.

No se parecía en absoluto a la mujer de su primer encuentro. Más bien tenía aspecto de estudiante. -Vivimos cerca de aquí -le dijo-. Me enteré de la conferencia en el periódico local y, siguiendo un impulso, vine.

-¿Tú sola?

-Sí -dijo Serena y se sonrojó aún más, sin saber por qué, ya que aquel hombre no podía saber que apenas salía- Darien está de viaje.

-Ah -exclamó Andrew, y le dirigió una extraña mirada- ¿Te interesa la política?

-Más bien el arte, o las caricaturas. Aunque no lo creas, se me daban bastante bien -admitió con timidez-, antes de que tuviera que dedicar la mayor parte del tiempo a mis hijos.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya que Andrew creía que Darien y ella se habían casado hacía muy poco. Andrew frunció el ceño con desconcierto y ella se mordió el labio. Por suerte, alguien les interrumpió para hacerle algunas preguntas a Andrew. Serena decidió que lo mejor era aprovechar la ocasión para marcharse, antes de que se enredaran más la cosas. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta. Pero Andrew la agarró por el brazo.

-No te vayas -dijo- Tengo que despedirme de los organizadores, pero si me esperas, podemos ir a tomar una copa.

Serena vaciló, presa de algo parecido a la tentación. Tomar una copa, en un pub, con un hombre que no fuera Darien no era como cruzar el límite invisible que imponía el matrimonio. ¿O sí lo era? ¡La gente lo hacía continuamente! ¡Darien lo hacía continuamente! ¿Qué daño podría hacerle a nadie si aceptaba? ¿A quién le importaba que lo hiciera? Probablemente a Darien, se respondió. Pero, inmediatamente, se olvidó de ello, ya que era mucho más fuerte su deseo de revancha. Además, Andrew le caía bien, y estaba muy interesada en lo que hacía.

-Gracias -dijo-, me encantaría.

En aquel momento, fue Andrew quien vaciló y dirigió a Serena aquella mirada pensativa que recordaba de la primera ocasión en que se habían visto. Luego asintió y le soltó el brazo.

-Cinco minutos -prometió y se marchó.

Serena se quedó debatiéndose con su conciencia. Disfrutó del rato que pasaron en un pub cercano. El lugar estaba lleno, porque más de la mitad de la gente que había asistido a la conferencia estaba en él. Andrew y ella estaban en la barra, bebiendo una cerveza. Le encantaba estar allí, relajadamente, hablando simplemente de persona a persona y no sólo como madre o esposa. Le gustaba la cordialidad de Andrew, su modo de escuchar, tan atento, cuando ella le contó sus propias ideas, primero tímidamente y luego, con entusiasmo.

El nombre de Darien no apareció en la conversación hasta el momento de las despedidas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis casados Darien y tú, Serena? -preguntó Andrew.

Serena suspiró, sintiendo que el placer de la noche se desvanecía.

-Siete años -respondió-. Tenemos tres hijos, dos niños y una niña. Los mayores, Endimion y Rini son mellizos.

Andrew sonrió, pero sin el menor asomo de humor. -Creo que te debo una disculpa por la noche que nos conocimos -dijo.

Se refería a sus alusiones a las otras mujeres de Darien. Serena sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero se encogió de hombros.

-No, no me debes ninguna disculpa -replicó- Sólo fuiste sincero. Fuimos Darien y yo los que no dijimos la verdad. Buenas noches, Andrew -añadió antes de que él pudiera decir algo más. No quería hablar de aquella noche, no quería saber qué más estaba pensando-. Me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias.

Se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de su coche.

La voz de Andrew la detuvo.

-Escucha -le dijo-, estoy pensando en dar un curso de caricaturas en esta facultad. Un día a la semana durante doce semanas. ¿Te interesaría asistir?

¿Le interesaba? Serena lo miró con suspicacia. Tal vez, se le acababa de ocurrir.

-No lo sé -respondió con vacilación- ¿Hay tanta gente interesada-como para que te merezca la pena venir aquí a dar un curso?

Andrew sonrió cínicamente. Al fin y al cabo, era una celebridad, el curso rebosaría de gente.

-Te gustará -dijo- Te lo prometo.

Serena sintió un nudo en el estómago. La promesa de Andrew implicaba más de lo que decía. En realidad, no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por ocultar que ella le gustaba. El problema era: ¿quería ella alentar algo que podría llegar a ser muy peligroso? La respuesta era «no». Su vida ya era bastante complicada como para complicarla aún más con un hombre como Andrew Furuhata. Y era una pena, ciertamente, porque le atraía mucho la idea de volver a tomar un lápiz y un bloc de dibujo.

–Cuando sepas si vas a dar el curso -dijo finalmente-, llámame y lo pensaré.

-¿Andrew Furuhata va a dar clases en ese colegio universitario tan pequeño? ¿Y por qué iba a molestarse en venir a un sitio tan poco importante? -dijo Darien, frunciendo el ceño.

-A lo mejor porque le interesa -dijo Serena un poco ofendida por el desdén de Darien.

No le había gustado nada que saliera sin que él lo supiera, pero, al saber que fue con Andrew Furuhata, se puso hecho una furia.

-¿Y cómo te enteraste de que daba esa conferencia?

-Por la Gaceta Local-replicó Serena-. ¿Has comido? -le preguntó cambiando de tema diplomáticamente- ¿Quieres que te haga algo?

-iNo! Lo que quiero es que me digas por qué saliste con Andrew Furuhata ...

-iYo no salí con él! ¡Sólo fui a escuchar su conferencia –le dijo, porque había un abismo entre eso y salir con él- ¿Qué diablos estás intentando decir, Darien?-le preguntó comenzando a perder la paciencia-. ¿Qué hicimos todo lo posible por vemos a solas?

Darien se ruborizó, de modo que Serena supo que era eso exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-Es muy capaz -dijo- ¡Le gustaste desde el momento en que te vio!

«Dios mío», pensó mientras una sensación de euforia se apoderaba de ella, «el invencible Darien Chiba tiene miedo de que su pequeña esposa esté pensando en echarse un amante».

-Eres tú quien no confía en nuestro matrimonio, Darien, no yo.

-Pero podrías hacerlo por venganza.

-Y tú podrías volverte paranoico con tu sentido de culpabilidad. No me metas a mí en el mismo saco -replicó Serena, y, una vez más, algo le decía que no estaba siendo completamente sincera.

-No digas tonterías, yo no estoy haciendo eso -dijo Darien, y se levantó para servirse algo de beber.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-Pues la verdad ... -dijo Darien, y suspiró con desconsuelo-, .la verdad es que no sé qué estoy haciendo -confesó-. ¿Vas a ir al curso?

-¿Vas a hacer de marido dominante impidiéndome ir si quiero hacerlo?

-¿Me vas a hacer caso si te pido que no vayas?

-No.

-Entonces, no merece la pena que lo intente -dijo

Darien encogiéndose de hombros y luego salió del salón.

Serena se quedó allí sentada, furiosa y con una sensación de impotencia. Pero, sobre todo, con un intenso desamparo. Porque tanto si discutía como si hacía el amor con él, todavía se sentía desamparada cada vez que Darien se separaba de ella. «Tu problema, Serena, es que llevas tanto tiempo viviendo para él que ya no sabes vivir para ti», se dijo y aquélla fue la razón por la que decidió asistir al curso cuando Andrew la llamó para decirle que todo estaba preparado.

Darien no dijo ni palabra. Pero Serena supo su opinión cuando abandonó la casa un par de semanas después para asistir a la primera clase. Y cuando volvió, no esperó a que anocheciera para compartir la cama matrimonial, sino que, en cuanto apareció por la puerta la agarró de la mano y la llevó a la habitación. Sin embargo, después de hacer el amor, sintieron una amarga frustración, porque, aunque se precipitó con él en el ardiente camino de la sensualidad, Darien, de nuevo, alcanzó solo las puertas del cielo. Lo que no dejó satisfechos a ninguno de los dos.

Su talento para la caricatura emergió a lo largo del curso. Incluso Darien se rió con las que hizo de toda la familia. Andrew la animaba mucho. Nunca hacía ningún comentario personal en clase, pero después, cuando se dirigía con los alumnos a tomar algo al pub de al lado, siempre se sentaba a su lado. Serena trataba de ignorar el evidente interés de Andrew. Quería aprender de su talento, y temía, si él se ponía demasiado insistente, verse obligada a abandonar sus clases.

Llegó diciembre y Serena se vio inmersa en los preparativos de las Navidades. Fue de compras muchas veces y se aprovisionó para preparar comidas adecuadas para la ocasión. La casa se llenó de actividad. Darien estaba todavía más ocupado y más preocupado también. Su única concesión a la necesidad de Serena de ser considerada como algo más que su esposa era salir con ella regularmente. Iban al teatro, al cine, salían a cenar, a bailar. Serena se compró más ropa elegante, aunque normalmente seguía vistiendo como siempre.

Mantuvo su corte de pelo porque le gustaba y porque era más cómodo que la melena. Pero la tensión de su matrimonio se manifestaba en otros detalles. Se cansaba con facilidad, se irritaba por pequeñas cosas y, a veces, se echaba a llorar sin motivo aparente, lo que dejaba a su familia sumida en la preocupación.

Una tarde, su coche no arrancó cuando se disponía a ir a clase. Darien estaba en Liverpool y no volvería hasta muy tarde. Nehenerenia estaba cuidando a los niños. Caía aguanieve y Serena contempló con desgana su casa, que acababa de abandonar, sabiendo que debía volver a entrar para llamar un taxi, pero sin la menor gana de hacerla.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que contemplaba su casa como si fuera una especie de prisión. Dio un profundo suspiro, se subió el cuello del abrigo y bajó la calle para tomar el autobús.

Llegó a la facultad calada hasta los huesos, con el pelo empapado y aterida de frío. Con una exclamación, todos los alumnos se precipitaron para ayudarla a secarse. Alguien le secó el pelo con una toalla de papel y otro le quitó las botas y los calcetines.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó alguien- La dama lleva calcetines de hombre.

Todos rieron, y lo mismo hizo Serena. Se sentía alegre y libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tenía la blusa empapada. Andrew le ofreció su suéter negro de lana. Se quitó la blusa y se lo puso mientras las demás mujeres' de la clase formaban una pantalla para protegerla de las miradas de los hombres.

Al final, sus ropas estaban por todos los radiadores de la clase y ella no iba vestida más que con la ropa interior y el suéter de Andrew, que le llegaba por las rodillas. Pero sus ropas seguían húmedas cuando terminó la clase, y cambiar el cálido suéter por los vaqueros y la blusa húmedos no le apetecía en absoluto.

Cuando Andrew se ofreció para llevarla directamente a casa, en lugar de ir con los demás a tomar algo al pub de enfrente, Serena leyó la expresión de sus ojos, pero, de todas formas, aceptó, ignorando lo que un timbre de alarma le decía en el interior de su cabeza. Andrew tenia un Porsche último modelo, que se deslizaba sobre la carretera mojada como si estuviera pegado a ella.

-Mmm -exclamó Serena con placer, cuando la calefacción del coche empezó a calentarle las piernas.

Andrew la miró y sonrió. Serena tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Mejor? -le preguntó.

-Mmm -volvió a murmurar ella- Siento que te hayas perdido tu cerveza.

-No importa -dijo Andrew-. Prefiero estar aquí, contigo.

Serena sintió un escalofrío de alarma y abrió los ojos.

-En la próxima a la izquierda -dijo. Andrew giró obedientemente.

-¿Qué le parece a Darien que vengas a mi curso todos los jueves? -preguntó con suavidad.

Serena se encogió de hombros. No quería hablar de Darien, tampoco quería ponerse en guardia contra Andrew.

-Me da muchos ánimos -dijo e hizo una mueca.

En realidad, Darien odiaba que fuera a aquellas clases, y, como lo odiaba, ella le pasaba su interés por las narices. No dejaba de decirle quién le había hecho recordar su amor por el dibujo.

-Pero no has hecho ninguna caricatura de él, ¿verdad? -dijo Andrew con calma- La has hecho de los demás miembros de tu familia, pero de él no.

-No creo que quede bien -dijo- Sigue recto después del cruce.

-¿Darien? -preguntó Andrew con humor- Yo diría que es ideal, siendo como es un fiera en los negocios y un hombre tan normal en su casa. Si mezclas los dos, puede resultar algo muy divertido.

Serena no estaba de acuerdo. Ya no veía nada divertido en Darien. Tal vez un tiempo atrás, habría disfrutado haciendo de él una caricatura, pero ya no.

-Entonces, puede que algún día lo intente -dijo Serena, sabiendo que no lo haría-

Aquí es. La casa blanca con el BMW aparcado a la puerta. Así pues, Darien había vuelto. Serena tembló, pero no de frío. Andrew se detuvo al pie del camino de entrada. Apagó el motor y los dos se quedaron callados, escuchando el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el coche. Andrew se volvió para mirarla y Serena le devolvió la mirada.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme -dijo sin hacer el menor movimiento para salir del coche. Se sentía atrapada por la expresión de Andrew, por el calor que hacía en el interior del coche, por la sensación que le provocaba la profunda mirada de su acompañante.

-Ha sido un placer -dijo él, ausente. No dejaba -de observar a Serena, buscando en sus ojos algo que ella no estaba segura de estar mostrando. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que sí lo estaba mostrando, porque Andrew se inclinó y la besó con dulzura en la boca. Ella no respondió, pero tampoco se apartó.

Se estremeció y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle dentro del pecho, aunque no sabía si era porque estaba jugando con fuego o porque se sentía realmente atraída por él. Andrew le acarició la mejilla y el pelo sin dejar de besarla. Luego le acarició los labios, pidiendo la respuesta de Serena. Pero al hacer eso, Serena se apartó, segura de que no era aquello lo que quería. Andrew la dejó y se quedó observándola con un brillo en los ojos.

-Lo siento -dijo Serena con voz temblorosa.

-¿Por qué?

Serena no respondió, no podía. Lo único que quería era salir del coche. Buscó la manecilla de la puerta con una mano temblorosa.

-Tú has querido que te besara, Serena -murmuró Andrew-. No sé qué es lo que piensas ahora mismo, pero recuerda que lo has deseado tanto como yo.

Las mejillas de Serena se llenaron de rubor, porque sabía que Andrew tenía razón.

Ella había querido que la besara, había querido saber qué se sentía al besar a otro hombre además de a Darien. Pero, en aquellos instantes, se sentía como una estúpida, y furiosa consigo misma por permitir que hubiera ocurrido. Aquello animaba a Andrew a pensar que había para él un lugar en su vida, cuando eso no era posible. En su vida, sólo había sitio para Darien. Él era todo lo que quería. Maldito fuera. Mil veces maldito.

Al correr bajo la lluvia hacia la puerta de la casa, se preguntó si Darien les habría oído llegar. Miró hacia las ventanas, pero no vio nada a través de las cortinas. N o la había visto besando a Andrew, pensó con alivio. Estaría esperando que llegara en autobús, así que incluso si lo había oído, no habría asociado el ruido del coche con su llegada.

No estaba en el salón. Miró por la puerta entreabierta del estudio, pero tampoco estaba allí. Lo encontró en la cocina.

-Has vuelto antes de lo que esperaba -dijo.

Darien le daba la espalda porque estaba haciendo té. Estaba muy atractivo con un suéter negro y unos vaqueros.

-Le dije a mi madre que se fuera a casa -dijo poniendo dos bolsitas de té en dos tazas- Estaba preocupada porque vio tu coche, pero tú no estabas por ninguna parte. Tendrías que haberle dicho que no ibas en tu coche.

-No arrancaba -le dijo-, así que tomé el autobús. Lo siento, no pensé que fuera a preocuparse. Mañana le pediré disculpas.

Se hizo un silencio. Darien todavía no la había mirado. Estaba concentrado en la bandeja de té que estaba preparando. De repente, al ver la tensión de los músculos de su cuello, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy enfadado. Estaba tenso e hiciera lo que hiciese no la miraba. ¿La había visto besando a Andrew? Con una sonrisa nerviosa exclamó;

-¡Estoy empapada!-Quiso tener un tono alegre, pero fue patética. Tenía un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad. Se sonrojó. Si Darien la miraba, se daría cuenta de que le ocurría algo extraño- Me voy a dar un baño caliente -dijo nerviosamente, luego añadió-¿Has ... has cenado? Puedo hacerte algo antes de que ...

-¡No! -exclamó Darien tan violentamente que Serena se sobresaltó.

Se mordió el labio, observando el evidente esfuerzo de Darien por controlarse.

Cuando Darien levantó la vista de la tetera, aunque sin darse la vuelta, contuvo la respiración.

-No -dijo con más calma-, ya he cenado, gracias.

-Entonces ... -dijo Serena con vacilación, y salió de la cocina apresuradamente.

Los había visto, se dijo mientras llenaba la bañera, y se estremeció, aunque no supo si era por miedo, culpabilidad o simplemente satisfacción por haberse vengado, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Se fue a la cama muy tensa y lista para enfrentarse a Darien en cuanto subiera. Pero no subió. No subió en toda la noche.

**que Serena tuvo el valor de besarse con Andrew eso estuvo mas o menos bien pero con andrew que es peor de don juan que Darien y con amigas como Beryl para que quiere enemigas...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Un marido infiel**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 8**

Los días siguientes fueron horribles. Darien se convirtió en un extraño, hosco y poco comunicativo, que durante las noches ni siquiera la tocaba. Los niños estaban cada vez más revoltosos, excitados con las fiestas que se aproximaban y preocupados por la situación. Serena sabía que las dificultades por las que atravesaba su matrimonio les afectaban tanto como a Darien o a ella.

El problema era que no sabía qué hacer. Le habría gustado contarle a Darien lo que había ocurrido entre Andrew y ella, y pedirle perdón, pero no podía hacerla. Habría sido la prueba de que le importaba lo que él pudiera pensar o decir, y había decidido no mostrar por él ningún interés.

Una mañana cayó enferma y se pasó el día entero dando vueltas por la casa, débil y aburrida. Cuando los mellizos volvieron del colegio se pusieron a jugar, armaron tanto ruido que le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se alegró de ver llegar a Darien, porque así podría dejárselos a él y acostarse.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado? -le reprochó Darien-. Si me hubieras dicho que note encontrabas bien, habría venido enseguida.

Serena le dio una respuesta confusa y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su dormitorio. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza llamarlo. En realidad, pensaba metiéndose en la cama, nunca lo había llamado al trabajo. Darien llamaba desde el despacho a menudo, pero ella nunca se había molestado en llamarlo. Una vez más, se asombró del muro que se alzaba entre el Darien hombre de negocios y el Darien padre de familia y no pudo recordar que se hubiera atrevido a traspasar ese muro ni una sola vez.

El caso era que Darien logró que los niños dejaran de hacer ruido. Al cabo de un rato, se quedó dormida y su sueño no fue interrumpido por ningún ruido. Se despertó horas después. Había amanecido y Darien estaba inclinado sobre la cama con una taza en las manos.

-Pensé que podría apetecerte esto -dijo dejando la taza humeante en la mesilla- ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor -dijo, aunque al incorporarse no quiso hacer ningún movimiento brusco con el estómago. Se apartó el pelo de la cara antes de tomar la taza- Gracias -murmuró.

-Puedo tomarme el día libre y quedarme en casa a trabajar, si quieres -dijo Darien, mirándola con detenimiento.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario. Me siento un poco débil, pero puedo arreglármelas.

-Aun así...

Serena tenía la extraña sensación de que Darien se debatía para entre decirle algo o no.

-Creo que será mejor que no vayas a clase esta noche, con el tiempo que hace ...

-Teníamos pensado salir a celebrar la Navidad -dijo soplando el humeante té de la taza- Andrew nos va a llevar a un club. No quiero perdérmelo.

Con el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que Darien apretaba la mandíbula. Aunque deseaba hacerle sufrir un poco, al ver su reacción, lo pasaba muy mal.

-Ya veremos cómo te encuentras esta tarde -dijo Darien, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse y de repente, Serena sintió la necesidad imperiosa de que se quedara.

-Mis padres, como siempre, vendrán a pasar las Navidades con nosotros -dijo. Darien se detuvo bruscamente en la puerta del baño- Pero este año tenemos un problema ... Darien no la miraba, tan sólo le daba la espalda esperando a que terminara lo que tenia que decide. -El año pasado la habitación de Armando estaba libre. Ahora, no sé cómo van a poder pasar aquí dos noches. No me imagino a mi padre durmiendo en el sillón de tu estudio ni a mi madre durmiendo en el sofá -dijo esta última frase con la intención de hacer gracia, pero Darien se dio la vuelta sin la menor sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro. Serena sintió un gran vacío en el corazón, aún mayor que el que tenía aquellos días.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? -dijo Darien-. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he dicho que quería mudarme a una casa más grande. Pero no te has molestado ni siquiera en discutirlo. Pues mira, ahora tienes un problema que vas a tener que solucionar tú sola. Yo no quiero saber nada.

Serena se lo quedó mirando con asombro mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo. Aquella noche asistió a su clase de dibujo. No porque se sintiera lo bastante bien para ir, que no era así, no porque tuviera ganas, que no tenía, sino porque estaba tan enfadada con Darien que no quería darle la satisfacción de estar en casa cuando volviera.

Pero no disfrutó de la clase. Tenía la mente ocupada en el millón de cosas que tenía que hacer en casa, y su estómago se negaba a tranquilizarse. Estaba cansada, tensa y pálida. Y además, Andrew pasó la mayor parte de la clase mirándola.

Era la primera vez que lo veía con otra cosa que no fueran unos vaqueros, y tenía que reconocer que estaba muy atractivo con su traje oscuro de seda y una camisa de color crema. Ella llevaba un vestido negro corto que había comprado en su escapada a Londres. Dejaba los hombros y las piernas al descubierto, y despertó la admiración de los hombres de la clase.

Pero se sentía muy incómoda ante las miradas de Andrew. Sus ojos no dejaban de decirle que recordaba el beso que se habían dado en su coche, aunque ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde entonces. A Serena no le había resultado difícil olvidarlo, lo que no lograba vencer era un sentimiento de culpa.

Al terminar la clase, se dirigieron a un nightclub que había cerca de allí. Era en realidad un viejo cine remozado. Tenían una mesa reservada en la zona de los antiguos palcos del cine, con vistas al viejo patio de butacas convertido en pista de baile. Había un gran montaje de luces y la música estaba tan alta que era imposible hablar. En cualquier otra ocasión, habría disfrutado del lugar. Lo sitios a los que la llevaba Darien eran mucho más refinados. Antes de su crisis matrimonial, había deseado muchas veces soltarse la melena e ir a bailar toda la noche. Aquella era la ocasión.

Andrew se había sentado a su lado y quería monopolizar su atención. La música estaba tan alta que se veía obligada a inclinarse hacia él, con lo que no dejaba de rozar su cuerpo.

Andrew empezó a tocarla ligeramente en el brazo, en los hombros, en las mejillas o en el pelo. Serena se sentía incómoda con la situación, pero no sabía qué hacer para librarse de él sin provocar una escena. Se alegró cuando Andrew la invitó a bailar.

Al menos bailando no tendría por qué tocarla, no si bailaban del modo en que se bailaba en aquel lugar. Así que dejó que la condujera hasta la pista de baile. Pero una vez allí, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-No, Andrew -dijo queriendo apartarse de él.

-No seas estúpida, Serena. Sólo estamos bailando. No estaban sólo bailando y él lo sabía. Después de algunas semanas, Andrew había decidido dar un paso adelante para conquistarla. Si no lo detenía, entonces, sí sería culpable de traicionar a Darien.

-No -repitió Serena con firmeza, se soltó y se alejó de la pista.

No debía haber ido. Después de aquel beso, no debía haber ido. Andrew la deseaba, pero ella a él no. Ella sólo deseaba a Darien. Aquella certeza le dolía tanto que le daban ganas de llorar. Andrew fue tras ella hasta el vestíbulo principal. Ella se daba cuenta de que la seguía y se metió en una cabina telefónica para llamar a un taxi. Como era Navidad, no pudo encontrar ningún taxi libre, todos estaban reservados. Casi con desesperación llamó a su casa. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar la profunda e impaciente voz de Darien.

-Soy yo -dijo Serena con voz grave.

Se hizo una larga pausa. Sólo pudo escuchar la respiración de Darien al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué ocurre? -dijo él por fin.

-No puedo volver a casa. Es imposible encontrar un taxi ... ¿Qué hago?

Qué fácil había sido volver a ser la misma Serena de antes. La mujer indefensa que recurría a Darien para resolver cualquier problema. Lo único que tenía que hacer era sentarse y esperar que su marido encontrara una solución. El silencio continuó. Serena agachó la cabeza; levantaba el auricular con fuerza, como si así estuviera más cerca de Darien.

-¿No te va a traer tu Romeo? -dijo Darien por fin.

-iNo es mi Romeo! ¡Y, además ... !

Repentinamente cambió de opinión. No quería darle a Darien el placer de oír que no quería ver a Andrew Furuhata ni en pintura.

-No puedo decirle que se vaya en lo mejor de la fiesta sólo porque estoy cansada. ¿No puedes venir tú?

-¿Y los niños? No querrás que los deje solos.

-Ah -exclamó, y volvió a sentirse como una estúpida No había pensado en ello. Al verse en problemas, lo único que había pensado era en llamar al hombre que podría solucionarlos.

-Vaya, ahora ella piensa que debería haber seguido mi consejo y contratar a alguien que los cuidara -dijo Darien burlonamente.

-Le diré a Andrew que me lleve -replicó Serena.

La cuestión de contratar una chica para cuidar a sus hijos era un viejo punto de fricción entre ellos. Darien quería una casa más grande, una asistenta que limpiara y una niñera. Lo que a Serena le habría gustado saber era qué le quedaría a ella si Darien buscaba a otras personas para hacerlo todo.

-Llamaré a mi madre, vendrá mientras voy a buscarte -dijo Darien, cambiando repentinamente de opinión-. Supongo que la despertaré, y no creo que le guste, aunque no la culpo, pero ...

-Oh, no -dijo Serena-. No quiero que te molestes tanto. Andrew me llevará -dijo y colgó sin dar tiempo a que Darien respondiera.

-¿No ha habido suerte? -dijo Andrew, que estaba apoyado en la pared. Serena no podía saber si había oído su conversación con Darien, aunque, en realidad, le importaba muy poco.

-No -replicó-. Tendré que esperar a que haya algún taxi libre -dijo y se encogió de hombros para demostrarle a Andrew que estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo necesario.

-Yo te llevo -dijo Andrew.

Serena lo miró detenidamente. No se sentía con fuerzas para pasar media hora más a su lado. Pero tampoco quería esperar una hora entera a que llegara un taxi, que era el tiempo mínimo de espera. Andrew tomó la decisión por ella al agarrarla por la muñeca.

-Vamos -dijo con tranquilidad- Yo te llevo.

La mirada de Andrew no dejaba lugar a dudas, no tomaba en serio la negativa de Serena. Cansada, harta y un poco deprimida por la discusión constante que tenía con cuantos la rodeaban, incluida ella misma, Serena cedió.

Fueron juntos al guardarropa para recoger su abrigo, luego salieron al aire helado de diciembre para dirigirse al Porsche rojo de Andrew. Al poco rato, estaban en la carretera, cubierta de sal para impedir que se formara hielo. Serena se subió las solapas de su abrigo y observó el camino en silencio.

-¿Por qué le soportas cuando sólo es un cerdo egoísta? -dijo Andrew de repente.

-¿No son así todos los hombres?

-No tanto como Darien. Todavía me cuesta creer que esté casado con alguien como tú -dijo Andrew, y miró a Serena-. Le van más las mujeres como Rei Hino. Fue un comentario tan cruel que Serena sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.m Lo peor era que no podía contradecirle. Tal vez a Darien le convenía más Rei Hino que ella, aunque no podía juzgarla porque no la conocía -y no tenía la menor gana de conocerla. Rei Hino era el nombre del fantasma sin cara que la visitaba todas las noches. Con eso tenía bastante. -y Beryl Sales -añadió Andrew-. Menuda discusión tuvisteis aquel día en la pista de baile.

-¿Oíste algo? -preguntó Serena, dando un respingo.

-La mitad de la sala lo oyó, querida. Y fue asombroso. Darien Chiba, el joven tiburón de las finanzas, tenía mujer y tres hijos y nadie lo sabía. Supongo que esa noticia le dio a Rei donde más duele. Quería casarse con él, ¿sabes? Darien era la elección ideal para una abogada con su futuro.

Así pues, Rei era abogada, y no la secretaria de Darien, como ella había creído.

La noticia la sobresaltó. «Compite con eso si puedes», se dijo con amargura. Una cosa era luchar por el amor de su marido con una simple secretaria, pero otra muy distinta hacerlo con una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a vivir en el mismo mundo que él.

Como si estuviera pensando algo parecido, Andrew dijo: -Si lleváis casados siete años, eso quiere decir que lo atrapaste antes de que iniciara su carrera meteórica. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Como un desliz de su juventud?

Serena se dijo que, tal vez, merecía alguno de aquellos insultos. Pero el último comentario era lo que más le había dolido, probablemente, porque ella empezaba a pensar algo parecido.

-Creo que será mejor que te calles y pares el coche antes de que digas algo que me ofenda de verdad -dijo.

Para su consternación, Andrew hizo exactamente lo que le había pedido, deteniéndose bruscamente en el arcén.

-Soy yo quien me siento ofendido por el modo en que has estado jugando conmigo durante todo este tiempo. ¡Dios mío! No has pensado en mí en serio ni por un momento, ¿verdad?

-No -respondió Serena sinceramente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me detuviste antes de que llegáramos tan lejos?

-¿Tan lejos? ¿Cómo que tan lejos? -le dijo con una mirada desafiante- ¡Pero si sólo nos hemos dado un beso!

-No se trataba sólo de eso, Serena, y tú lo sabes. Pero para ti era sólo un juego, ¿verdad? Te diste cuenta de que me gustabas y pensaste que podrías jugar un rato conmigo, ¿no es eso? -le preguntó Andrew amargamente- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Que tu autoestima estaba en un nivel muy bajo? ¿Tanto te molestaba que prefiriese acostarse con su abogada a acostarse contigo?

Serena le dio una bofetada al tiempo que se ponía roja de vergüenza. Luego agarró la manecilla de la puerta con una mano y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad con la otra. Pero Andrew la agarró por el brazo.

-Ah no -dijo entre dientes- No pienses que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente. Tiró de ella y la besó. Fue un beso brusco, desagradable. Cuando la soltó, Serena estaba asqueada del sabor de su boca. Salió de coche dando un portazo.

Andrew arrancó haciendo chirriar los neumáticos dejándola a merced del viento helado de la noche. Se llevó una mano a la boca, y vio asqueada que le había hecho sangre en el labio. Le maldijo, deseando estar de vuelta cuanto antes en su mundo de cuento de hadas, donde nada malo podía ocurrirle. Maldijo a Beryl por haberla despertado de aquel mundo de ensueño, añadió para sí iniciando el camino de regreso a casa. Y maldijo a Darien por su infidelidad y a Rei por haberlo seducido. Pero, por encima de todos, se maldijo a sí misma.

No tardó mucho en llegar a casa, pero tenía los pies deshechos. Se quitó los zapatos, de tacón alto, nada más entrar. En el interior de la casa, hacía calor. El reloj del pasillo marcaba la una de la madrugada. Se sentía deprimida y la escena con Andrew no dejaba de darle yueltas en la cabeza. N o se molestó en ir a ver a Darien. Por ella podía irse al infierno. De todas formas, no estaba de humor para tener otra discusión.

Pero se equivocó al pensar que él la ignoraría tan fácilmente. Acababa de ponerse el camisón cuando entró en la habitación con sus zapatos en la mano.

-Te has olvidado de esto -dijo dejándolos detrás de la puerta.

-No me he olvidado, simplemente me los he quitado al entrar -replicó Serena, que estaba sentada al borde de la cama masajeando sus pies doloridos. La melena ocultaba su rostro a ojos de Darien.

-¿Dónde te ha dejado? -dijo Darien con suspicacia. ¿Otra vez espiando tras las cortinas?, se preguntó Serena con amargura.

-No me ha dejado en ninguna parte.

-Si hubieras hecho todo el camino andando, habrías tardado más. «Bastante he andado de todas formas», pensó Serena acariciándose las plantas de los pies.

-Una pelea entre amantes, ¿no? -añadió Darien con mal gusto.

-Algo así -dijo Serena, encogiéndose de hombros, y salió de la cama para dirigirse al baño. «¡Que piense lo que quiera!», se dijo. Darien la agarró por los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Estaba furioso y tenía una mirada penetrante y amada.

-¿Y por qué os peleasteis? -le preguntó, apretando los dientes- ¿Porque no querías ir a su casa? ¿Por eso? ¿Qué pasaba, que no estabas de humor?

Serena lo miró con ira. Sentía amargura y asco hacia los hombres por lo que la estaban haciendo pasar aquella noche.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no he estado en su casa toda la noche? Podría haberte llamado desde allí. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

Darien se puso pálido y apretó con fuerza los brazos de Serena. La miraba fijamente, como si buscara evidencias de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Te ha dado una bofetada y te ha roto el labio!

-Me estás haciendo daño. ¡Suéltame! -exclamó

Serena tratando de apartarse pero sin conseguirlo.

-¿Cómo has podido? –dijo Darien casi gritando- ¿Cómo has podido hacerla, Serena? ¿Cómo has podido? La situación había estallado. Llevaba muchos días amenazando con hacerla, y finalmente, la intensidad de sus sentimientos reprimidos empezaba a aflorar a la superficie.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa, Darien. Te propongo un cambio, si me cuentas cómo fue con Rei, te diré lo que ha pasado con Andrew.

-¡Dios, ya basta! -dijo Darien, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de verdadero dolor.

A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y, por segunda vez aquella noche, golpeó a un hombre. Darien la soltó.

-Me das asco, ¿sabes? -susurró Serena amargamente y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando volvió a salir, más tranquila, aunque no del todo, vio a Darien sentado en la cama con la cabeza escondida entre las manos. Le dolía verlo así, pero, aquellos días, todo le dolía. Ya no podía recordar si alguna vez había llegado a reír en aquella casa.

-Quiero acostarme -le dijo, negándose a ceder a sus deseos de consolar a Darien.

Darien no se movió. Serena permaneció allí de pie durante un interminable minuto, debatiéndose entre el amargo deseo de volver a pegado y la tenue necesidad de acercarse a él y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Tan sólo eso, estrecharlo entre sus brazos porque estaba sufriendo y ella lo amaba. A pesar de lo que pudiera hacer o decir, lo amaba. Se estremeció y, con un gemido, cayó de rodillas ante él, y le apartó las manos de la cara.

-¿De verdad quieres saber lo que ha ocurrido esta noche? -le dijo con voz temblorosa- Quiso besarme, pero yo le rechacé. Él se vengó comparándome Con Rei -dijo- Con Rei, la brillante abogada que le conviene a Darien Chiba mucho más que la pobre y patética Serena.

-Eso no es cierto -murmuró Darien.

-¿No? -dijo Serena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Pues yo creo que sí. Nos hemos alejado, Darien. Tú has avanzado mientras yo me he quedado estancada. Además, creo que las mujeres como Rei Hino te van más que yo.

Darien se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Te parece que me he alejado de ti? ¿Crees que quiero dejarte? ¿No crees que si quisiera dejarte, sería capaz de hacerlo?

En aquellos momentos, era Darien quien agarraba a Serena por las muñecas.

-Rei -murmuró Serena, cerrando los ojos-, es ...

-Al infierno con la maldita Rei -dijo Darien violentamente- No tiene nada que ver con esto. ¡Se trata sólo de nosotros y de si podemos seguir soportándonos el uno al otro!

-Entonces es tu conciencia -dijo Serena suspirando- Te quedas porque te sientes culpable,

-La verdad es que sí, sí que me siento culpable -asintió Darien con amargura- Pero no seas tan tonta como para pensar que soy un mártir. Si creyera que nuestro matrimonio es una pérdida de tiempo, me habría marchado hace mucho tiempo. Estamos en los noventa -añadió cínicamente-, y hay muchos divorcios. Si me quedo, es por esto -dijo atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla- Te deseo. No me canso de ti. Llevamos siete años casados, y me excito sólo con verte. ¡Dios mío! ¡Ni siquiera puedo evitar hacerte el amor incluso sabiendo que no puedo satisfacerte!

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero ésa no es razón para lo que has hecho. Serena, ¿cómo puedes, sólo porque te he hecho daño, convertir tu vida en algo miserable? ¿Por qué? Si quieres que me vaya, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho?

-Yo ...

Serena se negó a proseguir, porque la respuesta era demasiado dolorosa para su alma humillada.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? -dijo Darien.

Serena sintió un escalofrío y una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

-No -susurró, sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en su pecho.

-¿Por qué no? -insistió Darien-. ¿Cómo puedes soportar que viva en la misma casa que tú, que duerma en la misma cama, que te toque, que te abrace? ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo, Serena? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?

«Porque te quiero, maldito bastardo», pensó Serena, y rompió a llorar entre sollozos. Darien dio un suspiro, que provenía de lo más profundo de su ser. Luego, estrechó a Serena entre sus brazos y la tendió sobre la cama, echándose encima de ella. La abrazaba tan fuerte que Serena apenas podía respirar.

-¿De verdad te parece que cada vez estamos más separados? -le preguntó en voz baja.

-No -respondió Serena, que no deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar del mundo.

-Entonces, no vuelvas a decirlo -dijo Darien con voz ronca y la besó. Fue un beso largo e impulsivo. Serena sólo pudo dejarse llevar por sus demandas, hasta sumergirse en las cálidas aguas de su afecto.

-¿Has dejado que ese cerdo te toque? -preguntó Darien con voz grave. Serena recuperó sus sentidos, abrió los ojos y vio la mirada atormentada de Darien. Se negaba a creer que hubiera sido capaz de preguntarle algo así. -Contesta -insistió él- ¡Quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo! ¡Dios, tengo que saberlo!

Serena lo miró durante un largo instante, luego apretó los dientes y dijo:

-¡Vete al infierno!

Darien fue directo al infierno, pero se aseguró de llevarla con él. Con furiosa pasión, Darien abrió la bata de Serena y se quitó la ropa. Le hizo el amor con tal crudeza que, cuando todo terminó, a Serena le dio la impresión de que había contenido el aliento hasta ese momento.

Rodó hacia su lado de la cama mientras Darien se encerraba en el baño. Permaneció en él largo rato. El suficiente para encontrar dormida a Serena cuando salió. La noche siguiente, el teléfono empezó a sonar cuando estaba quitando la mesa. Se dirigió al vestíbulo y levantó el auricular, frunciendo el ceño porque los niños tenían la televisión demasiado alta.

-Dígame -dijo distraídamente tirando del cable del teléfono para llevado hasta el salón. Hubo una pausa, luego una voz femenina preguntó por Darien.

-Todavía no ha llegado -respondió Serena-. Si quiere, puedo darle un mensaje cuando venga o decide que la llame.

Hubo otra pausa. Serena miró el reloj. Tenía un guiso en el horno, si la mujer no se daba prisa ...

-Soy Rei Hino -dijo por fin, y Serena se puso absolutamente rígida.

**ay no Andrew resulto ser un desgraciado pobre Sere sale de mal para irse a meter en peor y luego la llamada de Rei a su casa esa tipa no tiene verguenza...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Un marido infiel**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 9**

Serena seguía mirando fijamente el teléfono cuando Darien llegó unos minutos más tarde. Él la vio nada más entrar y se detuvo al instante.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó con impaciencia, dándose cuenta de que Serena sufría una especie de conmoción.

Serena se llevó la mano a la mejilla. La tenía helada. -Rei acaba de llamar –le dijo-. Quiere que la llames.

Sin dejar de mirar a Darien, se preguntó si se desmayaría o se echaría a llorar. Darien se sonrojó y dio un suspiro. Pocas veces había visto Serena tanta emoción en sus ojos.

Darien dejó caer la cartera y suspiró con los dientes apretados. Luego se acercó a una paralizada Serena, la apartó de su camino y se dirigió a su estudio. Entró y cerró la puerta. Serena se quedó mirándolo, haciéndose preguntas acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos, además del holocausto que tenía lugar en su interior.

¿Darien reaccionaba así ante la simple mención del nombre de Rei? Serena contuvo un sollozo, negándose a dejarse llevar por lo que ocurría en su interior. ¡Al saber que Rei acababa de llamar, Darien había corrido al teléfono como un poseso!

Estaba con Armando en el salón cuando Darien entró buscándola. Estaba pálido, y, aunque de sus rasgos había desaparecido todo rastro de emoción, podía ver huellas de la conmoción que sentía en sus ojos. Rini corrio hacia él para abrazado, como de costumbre, pero sólo recibió una caricia en el pelo. Endi estaba viendo la televisión y Armando estaba cansado, así que se limitó a dirigir una mirada a su padre antes de volver a sumergirse en el cálido abrazo de su madre.

Darien miraba fijamente a Serena.

-Lo siento -dijo con voz grave- Le dije que no llamara aquí nunca.

-No importa.

-¡Claro que importa! -exclamó Darien violentamente. Los niños se dieron la vuelta para mirado. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, tratando de tranquilizarse. -Endimion ... Rini. Quedaos con Armando un momento mientras yo hablo con mamá.

Sin dar lugar a una respuesta, levantó a Armando y lo dejó sobre la moqueta, entre las piernas de Endi. Luego dirigió a sus tres sorprendidos hijos una mirada tranquilizadora. Se dio la vuelta y agarró a Serena de la mano. Al llegar a su estudio, la soltó.

-Le dije que no debía llamar aquí -repitió- ¡Le dije que si era muy urgente, le dijera a la señora de la limpieza que me llamara en su lugar! ¡Pero que ella no llamara nunca!

-Ya te he dicho que no importa.

-¡Pero sí importa! -estalló Darien ferozmente- ¡Te ha hecho sufrir, y no quiero que eso ocurra!

-Entonces, lo que tenías que haber hecho ...

Serena se interrumpió porque no quería insultado y, encogiéndose de hombros, se acercó a su mesa.

-¿Cómo es que sigue trabajando para ti? -le preguntó entre dientes- Si decías que todo había terminado.

-No trabaja para mi -dijo Darien-. Trabaja para mi bufete de abogados. Hace meses que le pasé todos mis asuntos a uno de sus compañeros.

Serena no lo creía. Tenía grabada la expresión de su cara cuando le dijo que Rei acababa de llamar. Todavía recordaba cómo la había apartado para correr a llamarla.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te ha llamado?

Darien suspiró. Serena estaba segura de que trataba de controlar las emociones que le había provocado la llamada de Rei.

-Era la única que estaba en la oficina cuando llegó una información muy importante por fax -le explicó Darien-. Lo bastante importante como para que yo lo supiera inmediatamente. Y no había nadie más en el bufete.

-Ah -exclamó Serena, que no podía pensar en algo más que decir- Bueno, pues asegúrate de que no vuelva a llamar -añadió fríamente, para acabar con el asunto.

Pero el incómodo silencio que se hizo a continuación, le decía que aún no había concluido.

-El caso es que -dijo Darien con prudencia- tengo que marcharme. Ha surgido un problema legal con el negocio de Liverpool y tengo que volver a la oficina para solucionarlo personalmente.

La compra de Harvey's y el negocio de Liverpool, ¿dónde estaba la diferencia?

-Claro que sí. Tú tienes que irte -dijo con tal acidez que fue como una bofetada en la cara-, y yo tengo que meter a los niños en la cama.

Lo empujó con la intención de abandonar el estudio. Pero Darien la detuvo.

-No -exclamó-. Voy a mi oficina, no a la de Rei. No voy a verla. No quiero verla. Estaré en la otra punta de Londres, ¿lo entiendes?

¿Entender? Sí, por supuesto, Serena lo entendía todo. Le estaba pidiendo que confiara en él. Pero no podía. Tal vez nunca volviera a confiar en él.

-Tengo que acostar a Armando-murmuró y le empujó para salir de la habitación.

Aquello ocurrió un viernes. Al lunes siguiente, Darien se marchó a Liverpool para atar los cabos sueltos del contrato antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Y después de un horrible fin de semana, durante el cual los dos se comportaron con exquisita cortesía, Serena sintió alivio al verlo partir. Pero hicieron el amor el domingo por la noche. Y, en medio de sus desesperados intentos por conseguir algún nivel de mutua satisfacción, Darien rompió una de las estrictas reglas que se habían instituido entre ellos y le habló. Le pidió que le perdonara. Serena le dijo que se callara, para no estropear más las cosas. Darien se mordió la lengua, pero, cuando la penetró, lo hizo con una ansiedad tal que rayaba en el tormento. Al terminar se separó de ella y hundió el rostro en la almohada. Serena sintió entonces la desesperada necesidad de consolarlo, pero no pudo, porque habría sido concederle algo demasiado importante.

El problema era que ya no sabía qué era aquello tan importante, porque había empezado a perder la noción de las causas que los separaban. «Rei», recordó, «Rei». Pero incluso aquel nombre empezaba a perder el poder de hacerle tanto daño como antes.

Los días siguientes, Serena se sumergió en los apresurados preparativos de las fiestas de Navidad. Ignoró las frecuentes molestias de su estómago y se dispuso a limpiar y reordenar las habitaciones. La noche que volvía Darien, consideró seriamente si no sería mejor meterse en la cama y descansar. Estaban todos en el salón, tratando de poner en pie el enorme árbol de Navidad que acababan de traer, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Darien. Una sonrisa suavizó sus duros rasgos al ver los esfuerzos de su mujer y sus hijos para sostener el árbol.

-Veo que para algunas pequeñas tareas todavía hago falta -dijo en broma, atrayendo la atención de sus hijos.

Los niños abandonaron a Serena y corrieron hacia Darien. Él, fingiendo terror, cayó en la moqueta mientras Rini y Endi se abalanzaban sobre él gritando y riendo. El tercer miembro del trío gateó como pudo hasta alcanzar los pies de su padre.

Serena observó la escena embobada, mientras las agujas del pino se le clavaban en la palma de las manos.

Fue en aquel preciso instante, al sentir una sensación de dulzura y afecto que jamás había experimentado, cuando se dio cuenta del valor que tenía su vida.

Amaba a su familia. Amaba el amor de su familia. Un amor sencillo que extendía sus lazos de unos a otros y que los unía hasta tal punto que, cuando un eslabón se rompía amenazando con romper la cadena, los demás volvían a unirse para formarla otra vez.

El Darien de aquella escena era el viejo Darien. No el que estaba tan cansado que no tenía tiempo de echarse en el suelo para jugar con sus hijos, para disfrutar de ellos. Armando estaba sentado sobre él, golpeándole el pecho con los puños.

-Me rindo, me rindo -decía Darien, mientras Endi le sujetaba por los brazos para que Rini pudiera hacerle cosquillas sin piedad. Los dos niños sabían que Darien no podía hacer ningún movimiento para salvarse mientras tenía a Armando sentado sobre él- ¡Ayúdame, Serena! ¡Necesito ayuda!

Serena soltó el árbol, asegurándose de que no caería sobre ellos antes de ir a agarrar a Armando con un brazo y atacar a Rini con sus propias armas, dejando que Darien se las entendiera con Endi. Al cabo de unos segundos, el padre había doblado el brazo de su hijo mayor sobre su espalda y no dejaba de darle besos.

-¡Puaj! -protestaba Endimion, pero, en realidad, disfrutando y riéndose como un loco. No hay muchas formas de darle a un niño de seis años los besos que necesita, pero que no se deja dar. Darien estaba empleando el mejor truco, porque se los daba jugando. Cuando dejó al niño en el suelo, estaba loco de felicidad, aunque sin dejar de hacer gestos de asco. Luego se moría de risa cuando su padre persiguió a Rini, que no paraba de chillar, pero que, en realidad, estaba deseando que Darien la abrazara y la cubriera de besos.

Armando observaba con una sonrisa de felicidad y Serena se abrazó a él. El cálido cuerpo de su hijo la reconfortó, aunque en realidad, lo que más deseaba era esperar a que le llegara el turno de que Darien la persiguiera también a ella, como había hecho en el pasado.

Que Darien estaba pensando lo mismo quedó claro cuando dejó a Rini en el suelo y miró a Serena con incertidumbre. Ella sintió una repentina timidez y le ofreció a Armando, agachando la mirada mientras Darien se tumbaba en el suelo jugando con su hijo pequeño.

Precisamente en aquel instante, el árbol de Navidad comenzó a inclinarse. Serena lo atrapó a tiempo, pero se le echó encima. Otra mano, más grande y fuerte que la suya apareció de repente para sostener el árbol, volviendo a ponerlo recto con gran facilidad.

-Te ha arañado en la cara -dijo Darien, tomándola entre sus brazos y besándola en la comisura de los labios y acariciándola con la lengua- Hola -murmuró suavemente. Serena se sonrojó.

-Hola -respondió con voz grave.

Darien la besó de nuevo, con intensidad, ternura e intimidad. Fue un beso cálido y lleno de vida. Serena cerró los ojos y se abandonó al abrazo de aquel cuerpo que conocía tan bien. El sonido del timbre de la puerta los separó. Sus hijos se apresuraron a abrir, porque a aquella hora esperaban a Nehenerenia.

-Tu madre va a llevarlos a oír villancicos -dijo Serena.

-¿Sí? -replicó Darien distraídamente, sin dejar de mirar a Serena intensamente-Mejor -añadió con un murmullo y la besó de nuevo, suavemente. No se separó de ella ni cuando su madre entró en la habitación.

Serena ni siquiera la oyó. El amor que creía perdido para siempre palpitaba en el fondo de su ser, alimentando una deliciosa calidez en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Con un suspiro, que fue como el suave murmullo de una brisa, le acarició los brazos y enterró los dedos en sus cabellos.

Estaban sin respiración cuando se separaron. Darien se volvió para saludar a su madre con una sonrisa. Nehenerenia sonreía nerviosamente, pero la expresión de esperanza escrita en sus ojos, era inequívoca.

Al poner los anoraks a los niños, mientras Darien estaba fijando la posición del árbol, Serena recordó los cambios que había hecho en el piso de arriba. Se mordió el labio preguntándose cómo se lo diría, y pospuso el momento hasta que no tuviera más remedio.

Se despidieron de los niños y de su abuela desde la puerta. Darien la agarraba por la cintura mientras Nehenerenia salía por la puerta del jardín empujando el cochecito de Armando y con los mellizos correteando a su lado y sin parar de hablar. Darien cerró la puerta. Después del alboroto anterior, el silencio parecía muy extraño.

-Ven conmigo mientras me cambio -dijo Darien, ofreciéndole la mano a Serena.

Serena la agarró dócilmente y se dejó llevar escaleras arriba hasta su dormitorio. Allí, Darien se separó de ella con un suspiro y comenzó a desanudarse la corbata. Serena lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente.

-Darien...

Él, que no la oía, se dirigió al baño.

-Pero qué ... -dijo saliendo disparado y mirándola con asombro.

-Tenía que poner a mis padres en alguna parte -dijo Serena, poniéndose a la defensiva-, y ésta era la única solución -dijo señalando la cama.

Había quitado del baño todos sus objetos personales y vaciado uno de los armarios y había puesto su ropa con la de Darien. Casi no había cabido, la había metido con tanta presión que tendría que plancharla otra vez antes de ponérsela, pero ...

-¿Y dónde vamos a dormir tú y yo?

Serena señaló las otras habitaciones con un gesto vago.

-He comprado dos camas. Una la he puesto en la habitación de Endi y otra en la de Rini. Tu madre puede dormir con Rini.

La madre de Darien siempre se quedaba a dormir con ellos la Nochebuena porque le gustaba ver a sus nietos abriendo los regalos el día de Navidad.

-Yo dormiré con Armando y tú con Endi. Sólo son dos noches, Darien -dijo apelando a su comprensión cuando lo vio a punto de explotar- Sabes que no podemos poner juntos a los mellizos o no se dormirán nunca. Están muy excitados y ...

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó Darien-. ¿Qué te ocurre, Serena? ¿Por qué tengo que dejarle mi cama a tus padres? ¿Por qué no pueden dormir en otra cama? ¿O haces esto porque quieres seguir vengándote de mí? Porque, si es eso, te aviso: creo que ya he sufrido bastante.

Serena se indignó ante tal injusticia.

-¿Desde cuándo han sido mis padres un problema para ti? ¡Sólo vienen una vez al año! ¡Ten algo de consideración con ellos, por amor del Cielo! Saldrán para acá en cuanto cierren la tienda y harán el camino de un tirón. Empiezan a ser mayores, y no creo que sea muy cómodo para ellos dormir con los niños.

-¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto! -exclamó Darien, demasiado enfadado como para atender a razones-. Vuelvo a casa después de una semana entera en Liverpool... ¡En Liverpool, por Dios Santo! -dijo como si se tratara del fin de la Tierra-. Buscando un poco de tranquilidad en mi propia casa. ¡En mi propia casa! Y me encuentro con que me ha echado de mi habitación mi propia mujer, una mujer vengativa que no encuentra bastantes maneras de ... ¡No pasaría nada ... ! -continuó observando a una pálida Serena-. No pasaría nada si la maldita casa fuera lo bastante grande para perderme en ella si me daba la gana. Pero como tú te negaste a mudamos a una más grande, yo tengo que pagar las consecuencias. ¡Yo! Un maldito millonario viviendo en una casita de juguete con tres mocosos que no paran de hacer ruido y una mujer que ...

Se interrumpió dirigiendo a Serena, que estaba completamente pálida, una mirada furiosa.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó-. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Por qué no te vas a casa de Rei? -le sugirió Serena con voz temblorosa- ¡Puede que ella te trate mejor!

Giró sobre sus talones y salió del dormitorio antes que Darien pudiera decir algo más. ¿Creía que .era vengativa? ¿Qué vivía en una casa de juguete? ¡Y a los niños! ¡Había llamado mocosos a sus hijos!

Recogió los platos donde habían cenado los niños y se dispuso a lavarlos. Podría haberlos metido en el lavavajillas, pero aquella actividad le daba la oportunidad de descargar su rabia.

Darien apareció a sus espaldas y la apretó contra el fregadero.

-Lo siento -dijo besándola en la nuca- No quería decir eso.

Serena suspiró, restregando un plato de tal modo que el dibujo corría el riesgo de desgastarse.

-Entonces ¿por qué lo has dicho?

-Porque ... -dijo Darien, pero se interrumpió para seguir besando a Serena en el cuello.

-¿Porque qué? -insistió Serena.

-Porque estaba decepcionado-dijo Darien-. Porque he pasado toda la semana sin pensar en otra cosa que en esa maldita cama. Porque me sentía culpable por haber olvidado el problema de tus padres. Porque -dijo y se detuvo para dar un suspiro-, no quiero dormir con Endi. Quiero dormir contigo. Quiero despertarme la mañana de Navidad y ver tu cara sobre la almohada. Porque ... maldita sea, hay un millón de porqués. Pero todos desembocan en una sola causa. Me he puesto así porque me has quitado el único sitio donde me siento cerca de ti. Necesito esa cama, Serena, la necesito.

Con un repentino sollozo, Serena dejó caer el plato que estaba fregando y se dio la vuelta para apoyarse en el pecho de Darien.

-Ah, Darien –susurró-. Estoy tan triste.

-Lo sé -dijo Darien con un suspiro abrazándola y acariciando su espalda. Apoyó su cabeza en la de Serena y, una vez más, su cuerpo se convirtió en su refugio. Finalmente, Serena consiguió calmarse y Darien la agarró por la barbilla para examinar su rostro. Ella le dejó, tan silenciosa y petulante como Rini.

-Mi madre me va a matar si te ve así -dijo Darien sonriendo- una mirada y me acusará sin escucharme.

Serena, a su pesar, le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero Darien tenía razón. Nehenerenia siempre se ponía de su lado cuando discutían, tuviera razón o no.

-¿Me perdonas? -le preguntó Darien, apartándole el pelo de la cara- Vamos a firmar un tregua, Serena. Vamos a ser felices estas Navidades. Incluso cederé muestra maldita cama si eso te hace feliz.

-¿Quién ha dicho que me haga feliz? -objetó Serena, metiendo las manos en el pantalón de Darien para buscar un pañuelo. Rozó con los dedos sus genitales y Darien dio un respingo.

-No me provoques, pequeña-la acusó Darien asombrado, porque sabía cuál era su intención. Y sonrió al comprobar que allí estaba la vieja Serena, la que pensó que había perdido para siempre- Vamos a firmar una tregua, Serena -le rogó con voz ronca- Por favor.

-¡Has llamado mocosos a los niños!

-¿He dicho eso? -dijo Darien, y parecía sinceramente sorprendido.

-¡Y mucho más!

-Me pregunto por qué no me has tirado nada -murmuró Darien-. ¿Me perdonas?

Serena consideró la propuesta, complacida por el modo en que Darien le acariciaba el cuello y las mejillas. -¿De verdad eres millonario? -le preguntó.

-¿También he dicho eso? Debo haberme vuelto loco.

-¿Lo eres? -insistió Serena.

-Si te digo que sí, ¿vaya ganar un poco más de respeto en esta casa? -dijo Darien con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez.

-Entonces, sí. Tienes a un millonario delante de ti. Tal vez a un multimillonario, añadiré, sólo para conseguir un poco más de respetabilidad, ya sabes -dijo con buen humor.

Serena se sintió dolida porque sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Darien era un hombre muy rico y ella ni siquiera lo había sabido. Para ella no era más que Darien, el hombre al que llevaba amando toda su vida.

-¿Una tregua? -le preguntó Darien, rozando su boca con los labios.

-Sí -murmuró Serena y cerró los ojos.

-¿Por mis millones?

-Por supuesto -dijo Serena sonriendo-. ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a ceder?

Darien se rió, porque, si conocía en algo a Serena, sabía que no era interesada. La besó en la frente y se dio la vuelta agarrándola de la mano.

-Entonces, ven y charla conmigo mientras me cambio -le dijo.

La habitación estaba bañada, como de costumbre. por una tenue luz anaranjada.

-Esta noche, por supuesto, podemos dormir en nuestra cama -comentó Serena distraídamente, y recibió una palmadita en las nalgas. Entraron en el cuarto de baño riendo.

Fueron unas Navidades felices, tranquilas, alegres, pero terminaron enseguida.

Llegó el momento en que Serena tuvo que decidir si iba a volver a las clases de Andrew. Darien no hizo ningún comentario, pero Serena no tuvo la menor duda de su opinión al ver su cara cuando la sorprendió con su bloc de dibujo. Además, ella se negó a comentárselo porque quería que fuera una decisión exclusivamente suya.

Muy lentamente, volvieron a ser dos extraños que vivían bajo el mismo techo.

Serena pensaba que el noventa por ciento de la culpa la tenía el hecho de que no había conseguido una relación satisfactoria en la cama. Darien era un hombre muy sensual y su propia y continua incapacidad para entregarse por completo debía desafiar su virilidad. Odiaba las restricciones que ella imponía: la oscuridad, el silencio, su reticencia a dejarse llevar por sus sensaciones. Serena temía que, si no podía solucionarlo, una vez más, él se fuera en busca de la satisfacción a alguna otra parte.

¿La abandonaría alguna vez aquel miedo? Se preguntó una mañana, después de una noche especialmente desastrosa. Darien había sufrido tanto como ella después de su aventura con Rei, pero saber que podía volver a caer en la tentación cuando la presión fuera demasiado fuerte, acababa con la necesaria confianza que Serena necesitaba para volver a sentirse segura con él.

Serena era presa de una terrible inseguridad, una inseguridad que la mantenía continuamente irritada. Volvió a tener dolores de estómago, unos dolores que ya duraban meses. Y, cuando pensaba en aquellos meses, se le helaba la sangre en las venas..

**osea no es re facil decir le dije que no llamara aqui y ahora parece que estara embarazada...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Un marido infiel**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 10**

Eran las dos en punto de la tarde de un miércoles. Darien estaba en su despacho, recogiendo los documentos en los que había estado trabajando para preparar su próxima reunión cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Una señora le llama por teléfono, señor Chiba, dice que es la señora Chiba.

A Darien le dieron escalofríos. Serena nunca lo llamaba al despacho. ¿Habría ocurrido algún accidente?, se preguntó con alarma. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo a sus hijos?

-Pásemela -le pidió a su secretaria.

Cuando recibió la llamada, había considerado tantas posibilidades que se desconcertó cuando no oyó la voz de Serena sino la de su madre.

Sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

-Empieza otra vez, mamá. Me temo que no he entendido una sola palabra.

Al cabo de unos minutos, estaba en su coche, pisando el acelerador en dirección a su casa. Su madre le abrió la puerta.

-Está ahí dentro -le dijo Nehenerenia con gesto de preocupación y con signos de haber llorado-. Está muy enfadada, Darien-añadió susurrando.

Darien hizo un gesto de dolor al abrir la puerta del salón y ver a Serena sentada en una esquina del sofá. Tenía el rostro enterrado en un cojín y no paraba de sollozar.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado. Se quitó la corbata antes de intentar tocarla, le temblaron las manos.

-Serena-susurró agachándose y apoyando la mano en su hombro.

-Vete -dijo ella sin dejar de sollozar.

Darien frunció el ceño, desconcertado y temeroso. Nunca la había visto así, tan destrozada que ni siquiera podía decirle lo que le ocurría. Permaneció allí, acariciándole los hombros con ternura mientras se preguntaba qué podía haberla llevado a aquel estado. Pensó en Andrew Furuhata y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Si aquel canalla había hecho daño a Serena cuando se estaba recuperando del daño que él mismo le había ocasionado ...

-Serena... -dijo aproximándose y acariciándole el pelo. Se sorprendió al comprobar que estaba húmedo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?-. Por Dios Santo. Háblame, dime qué ocurre.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Darien tragó saliva sin saber qué hacer. Luego, con resolución, se levantó para estrecharla entre sus brazos y volvió a sentarse con ella hecha un ovillo sobre su regazo, con cojín y todo. Al menos, no trataba de separarse de él, advirtió Darien que permanecía impotente escuchando los sollozos de Serena.

-Tú tienes la culpa -dijo ella por fin.

Darien suspiró, recordando los últimos días, tratando de averiguar si había hecho algo que pudiera causarle a Serena tanto dolor. En realidad, había sido muy cuidadoso. Ni siquiera había dicho una palabra sobre su maldita clase de dibujo. Tampoco habían hecho el amor.

-Se suponía que eras tú el que iba a tener cuidado -añadió Serena con aquella voz rota que le partía el corazón.

Acarició su pelo con la mejilla. -¿Tener cuidado de qué? -le preguntó.

Serena sollozó todavía más, amenazando con ahogarse si no se calmaba. Darien la agarró por los hombros y la sentó, tirando el cojín lejos de allí.

-Cálmate -le dijo con firmeza, muy preocupado por su estado.

Pero, gracias a aquella firmeza, Serena trató de tranquilizarse y quiso contener las lágrimas. Darien tomó un pañuelo, apartó las manos de Serena de su rostro y le secó las mejillas. Estaba tan caliente que le quitó el jersey de lana que llevaba. Serena se estremeció al quedarse sólo con la blusa y sentir algo de frío.

-Ahora -dijo Darien-, cuéntame qué ocurre. Has dicho que era algo que yo he hecho.

Serena lo miró. Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas e hizo un puchero con la boca. A Darien casi le dieron ganas de sonreír, porque Serena era la viva imagen de Rini.

Pero era Serena, no su pequeña hija, y Serena era fuerte, a pesar del aire de fragilidad que la rodeaba.

-No llores -murmuró, al ver que Serena volvía a llorar- Serena, por el amor de Dios, tienes que decirme qué te pasa para que pueda ayudarte.

-¡No puedes ayudarme! ¡Nadie puede ayudarme! ¡Estoy embarazada, Darien!

¡Embarazada! -dijo Serena sin dejar de sollozar y luego tragó saliva- ¡Dijiste que ibas a tener cuidado!

Fue él el que debió tener cuidado cuando se quedó embarazada de los mellizos, a partir de ese momento fue ella quien se ocupó de todo. Hasta que la píldora le produjo una reacción, así que Darien volvió a ocuparse de todo, y entonces, nació Armando.

-¡Eres un inútil! ¡Puede que sepas dirigir un millón de empresas, pero en todo lo demás eres un inútil! ¡Sólo tengo veinticinco años, por el amor de Dios! -dijo balbuciendo-. A este paso me vas a enterrar antes de llegar a los treinta.

Darien no pudo evitar una sonrisa, pero apretó la cabeza de Serena contra su pecho para que no pudiera verla.

-Shh -dijo- Todavía estoy intentando asumirlo. Pero Serena estaba enfadada y

se irguió, para decirle todo lo que llevaba atormentándola durante tanto tiempo.

-¡Me he convertido en una fábrica de niños! -gruñó-. Ahora me explico por qué me tienes aquí encerrada. Tus amigos, esos grandes hombres, se quedarían boquiabiertos cuando descubrieran que también has montado una fábrica en casa.

Apuesto a que ... si consultamos a un sindicato, te denunciaría por abuso de contrato.

-¡Cállate, Serena! -dijo Darien, que ya no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo-.¡No puedo pensar si me lanzas todas esas acusaciones!

-¡Piensa sólo en que estoy embarazada y no quiero estado! «¡Piensa en eso todo lo que quieras!», se dijo Serena con amargura.

-¿De cuánto? -le preguntó Darien, después de una larga pausa. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y estaba pálido.

-De tres meses -le respondió ella, sintiéndose estúpida.

-Tres meses -repitió Darien, relajándose- ¡Dios Santo! -exclamó tan sorprendido como Serena aquella mañana cuando había visto al médico-. Eso significa ...

-Sí.

Significaba que debió ser la primera vez que dejó que se acercara a ella, después de enterarse de lo de Rei.

-Dios mió, ahora me acuerdo de que no se me ocurrió pensar en ...

Se hizo el silencio, mientras los dos reflexionaban.

Serena seguía sentada sobre las rodillas de Darien que le acariciaba el pelo distraídamente. De repente, se acordó de aquella vez en que él le acarició el pelo de aquella manera, mientras trataba, también, de asumir una noticia semejante. No estaba furioso en aquella ocasión y no lo estaba entonces.

-Bueno, pues que así sea -dijo Darien por fin, y le dio a Serena un beso en la boca- Ahora sí que tendremos que comprar una casa más grande.

Con su primer embarazo había ocurrido lo mismo.

Darien había hecho un comentario semejante para aceptar la situación ...

«Tendremos que casamos», había dicho. Serena no volvió a sus clases de dibujo. Fue una decisión enteramente suya. Había recuperado el amor por el dibujo, pero el sentido común le decía que no debía volver a las clases si Andrew estaba allí. Pero no dejó de dibujar, y sus caricaturas de los niños se podían encontrar por toda la casa.

Sin que mediara ningún acuerdo entre ellos, Darien empezó a invitarla a salir todos los miércoles, como si quisiera compensarla por todo lo que había perdido ...

También salían a buscar casa. Les llevó mucho tiempo encontrar una que les convenciera a todos.

-¡Así nunca vamos a encontrar casa! -le dijo secamente a Darien después de pasar un fin de semana examinando todas las propiedades en venta de los alrededores y comprobar que nunca coincidían en la elección.

-¿Para qué quieres una casa tan grande? -se quejó una vez después de ver una mansión demasiado grande como para que se pudiera vivir cómodamente en ella- Puede que necesitemos una casa más grande que ésta, pero no tanto. No será para que tengamos habitaciones libres para tus amigos, ¿no?

-La verdad es que aquí no podemos invitar a nadie -replicó Darien, desafiante- Y creo, Serena, que, después de todo lo que he trabajado para que podamos comprar casi lo que queramos, deberías darme el placer de comprar algo especial.

Al cabo de algún tiempo, encontraron algo que les gustaba a los dos. Una vieja casa solariega de ladrillo rojo con grandes ventanales y techos altos. Estaba en una pequeña finca delimitada por un alto muro de ladrillo y árboles, para resguardar la intimidad del lugar. El lugar tenía el prestigio que Darien buscaba y era lo bastante acogedor para convertirse en el hogar que quería construir Serena. A los mellizos les gustaba porque tenía piscina cubierta y establos. Además, tenía una pequeña casa para huéspedes ideal para la madre de Darien, que se enamoró del lugar en cuanto lo vio.

En las habitaciones del piso de abajo, vivía una pareja mayor que llevaba cuidando de la propiedad más de veinte años y que estaban muy preocupados por su futuro después de que la casa se vendiera. El buen corazón de Serena le impidió despedirlos, y Darien se alegró porque así tendrían una asistenta permanente, que liberaría a Serena de muchos trabajos, y un jardinero y chofer para llevar y traer a los niños de la escuela.

Serena se sumergió en la deliciosa tarea de redecorar su nuevo hogar, y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que tenía un gran gusto para hacerla. Llevaba el embarazo mejor que el de Armando y, mientras el invierno dejaba paso a la primavera, la casa empezaba a estar lo bastante bien acondicionada como para que consideraran la idea de mudarse.

Darien estaba metido hasta el cuello en otro negocio, la compra de una pequeña empresa de construcción de Manchester que había trabajado para él en el pasado y que atravesaba dificultades financieras, así que pasaba más tiempo en el norte del país que en Londres, mientras Serena trataba de concluir los preparativos de la mudanza antes de que su embarazo se lo impidiera.

Rei se había disuelto de sus pensamientos a medida que habían ido pasando los meses y no había vuelto a atormentarla mientras hacían el amor, aunque Serena seguía necesitando hacer el amor a oscuras. Pero, al menos, había logrado superar una infidelidad que había estado a punto de echar a perder su matrimonio.

La crisis de los siete años, se decía íntimamente. Si no ocurría nada semejante sino al cabo de otros siete años, podría soportarlo. Porque se había dado cuenta de que nunca dejaría a Darien. Sus vidas estaban demasiado unidas por el amor que sentían por los hijos que ya tenían y por el que pronto nacería. ¿La amaría a ella?, se preguntó. Desechó aquella idea como un sueño que pertenecía a los sueños de la niña que había sido. Pero se había convertido en una mujer madura, que había aprendido a dominar sus emociones para salvaguardar su matrimonio.

Una tarde que estaba en su dormitorio, Darien llegó inesperadamente desde Manchester. Estaba sentada en el suelo separando ropa que quería conservar de otra de la que quería deshacerse.

Darien tenía aspecto de estar muy cansado. Por su mirada, Serena se dio cuenta de que le molestaba que estuviera haciendo aquello.

-¿Por qué no contratas a una asistenta? -dijo Darien con impaciencia, quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata y dirigiéndose al baño con cuidado de no pisar la ropa.

-¡No quiero que ninguna extraña husmee en nuestros objetos personales! -exclamó Serena-. Y además, ¿cómo iban a saber qué tenían que tirar y qué no? ¡Tengo que hacerla yo!

Darien no se molestó en contestar, pero dio un portazo al cerrar la puesta del baño. Al cabo de un instante, Serena se levantó y tomó su bloc de dibujo. Cuando Darien salió del baño, recién duchado y con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, estaba echada en la cama y dibujando afanosamente.

-¿Qué haces? -dijo Darien, tendiéndose a su lado. -¡Serás bruja! -exclamó al ver el dibujo y soltó una carcajada.

Se reconoció a sí mismo en el diablo con cuernos y una horca que estaba tomando una ducha. Pero, en lugar de agua, de la ducha caían llamas. -¡Pequeña bruja! -dijo quitándole el bloc.

Serena fue a agarrarlo, pero Darien se tumbó de espaldas y la agarró por su hinchada cintura mientras con la otra mano echaba un vistazo a las demás páginas del bloc.

Serena se quedó muy quieta. Le palpitaba el corazón mientras observaba la reacción de Darien al ver sus dibujos. Aquel no era el bloc donde tenía las caricaturas, la que le acababa de hacer era la única de todo el cuaderno. No, aquel era su trabajo más serio, y nadie lo había visto hasta aquel momento.

Había un retrato de Endi, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada solemne. Era igual que Darien, tanto, que a Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón al comparar el retrato con él.

Rini parecía satisfecha de sí misma. Su pelo rubio era como un halo alrededor de su cara. Tenía una mirada traviesa la misma con que había recibido la noticia de que su padre iba a comprarle un pony, y sus rasgos expresaban que era independiente y extrovertida. Se parecía a Serena, pero no era Serena. En aquel aspecto, se parecía más a su padre.

Había más retratos de Armando, porque Serena pasaba más tiempo con él. En uno estaba durmiendo, boca abajo, con el culito en pompa y abrazado a su osito. Había otro dibujo en el que estaba riendo, y sus pequeños dientes asomaban en un rostro lleno de luz. En otro estaba muy serio, concentrado en dar sus primeros pasos.

-Son buenos -dijo Darien. Serena suspiró.

-Gracias -dijo e hizo ademán de tomar el bloc antes de que Darien volviera la hoja- Disfruto al hacerlos.

Darien no le devolvió el bloc. Al volver la siguiente página, se quedó muy quieto. Esperaba ver algún dibujo de él mismo, pensó Serena más tarde. Era la conclusión lógica después de ver dibujos de todos los miembros de la familia. Pero no había ningún retrato suyo.

Era un autorretrato. El retrato de una mujer joven, con el pelo corto y el rostro terso. Una mujer que había cambiado poco a lo largo de los años. Su boca era pequeña y suave y tenía la nariz delicadamente recta. Pero sus ojos, los miraban con una tristeza que conmovía el alma. Para ella, fue como mirar a una extraña. Había odiado aquel retrato nada más terminarlo. Por eso lo había tachado con dos rayas de esquina a esquina de la página.

-¿Por qué lo ha tachado? -preguntó Darien con seriedad, siguiendo una de las rayas con un dedo y deteniéndose en la boca.

Serena se aparto un poco de él. -No soy yo, no me gusta. Darien no hizo ningún comentario, pero se quedó mirando el dibujo durante largo tiempo. Serena se levantó de la cama y trató de concentrarse en la ropa que tenía extendida sobre el suelo de la habitación.

-De mi no has hecho ningún dibujo -dijo Darien, cuando acabó de examinar el cuaderno.

Serena le dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Cómo que no? -dijo- ¿Y ese diablo? Así es como yo te veo.

No podía explicar por qué no había intentado dibujarlo. Sabía las razones, pero no habría sabido decirlas con palabras. Darien era distinto. Era y no era de la familia.

Los demás rostros del bloc eran parte de ella. Darien lo había sido, su parte más importante, pero ya no lo era. Se había alejado, se había convertido en una imagen borrosa. No lo quería tanto como a sus hijos. Él era el eslabón roto de la cadena.

Se estiró para agarrar el cuaderno. Darien se lo dio, observando en silencio cómo lo guardaba en el último cajón del armario y cerrando la puerta antes de mirarlo a él de nuevo. Él seguía tumbado en la cama, cubierto sólo por la toalla.

-¿Dónde está Armando? -preguntó suavemente.

-En casa de tu madre.

Cruzaron una mirada y el tiempo se detuvo. La mirada de Darien no dejaba lugar a dudas, la deseaba. Ella estaba a un metro de él, nerviosa, insegura. Se sonrojó sintiendo que el deseo también se apoderaba de ella.

Se fijó en la mata de vello rizado que cubría el pecho de Darien y que descendía en forma de flecha, perdiéndose por debajo de su cintura. Darien era alto, esbelto y muy masculino. Sus piernas eran poderosas y con unos muslos bien formados, y estaban cubiertas de vello. Serena casi podía sentir el roce de aquel vello sobre su piel suave y delicada.

La pálida luz del sol entraba por la ventana, y se dio cuenta, con un pequeño sobresalto, que hacía muchos meses que no miraba a Darien tan abiertamente. La necesidad de hacer el amor a oscuras le había privado de aquel placer. Y también del placer el ver arder el deseo en los ojos de Darien.

Darien estiró el brazo, invitándola a tenderse a su lado. Serena le dio la mano en silencio, llevada por una fuerza contra la que era imposible luchar. Darien entrelazó los dedos con ella, con cuidado de no romper el hipnótico contacto de sus miradas. Se sentó muy despacio y separó las piernas para que Serena se deslizara entre ellas. Serena sólo llevaba un vestido muy ancho y las braguitas. Darien la agarró por la cintura y le acarició la cadera y las piernas hasta alcanzar el borde del vestido.

Serena contuvo la respiración y dio un respingo. Darien se detuvo y la miró para comprobar el significado de aquel gesto. Serena dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente y cerró los párpados inclinándose para besar a Darien en la boca. Darien se echó hacia atrás y ella se echó con él.

Sin dejar de besarla, Darien le quitó el vestido. Al instante, se perdieron el uno en el otro, hambrientos, ansiosos, llenos de deseo, sumergiéndose en una cascada de

sensualidad y de caricias, sin dejar nunca de besarse. Serena estaba preparada para recibirlo, y sus sentidos se ahogaron en un dulce pozo de deseo. Darien se colocó encima de ella y Serena lo agarró por la cadera para que la penetrara.

Entonces, ocurrió. Amándolo con cada poro de su piel, con cada uno de sus sentidos, abrió los ojos muy despacio y miró el hermoso rostro de Darien, su pelo rizado, bañado por la tenue luz del sol, y vio la ferocidad de su pasión en el brillo fulminante de sus ojos. Entonces, el fantasma de su infierno volvió para atemorizarla y cerró los ojos, gimoteando con frustración y poniéndose completamente rígida.

-¡No! -exclamó Darien con violencia, porque se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Serena-. ¡No, maldita sea, Serena, no!

Serena luchó con todas sus fuerzas, apretándose a él y sin dejar de jadear.

-¡Mírame! -le exigió Darien-. ¡Por lo que más quieras, mírame! Serena abrió los ojos lentamente. Darien tenía los párpados entrecerrados, con una evidente expresión de deseo. Tal vez Darien no la amara, pero la deseaba apasionadamente a pesar de que llevaban ocho años casados, a pesar de que su embarazo era evidente, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en durante los últimos meses. Darien todavía la deseaba con una gran intensidad, y, tal vez, eso fuera suficiente -¡No! -exclamó Darien al ver que Serena cerraba los ojos otra vez- ¡No, esta vez no me puedes dejar así, Serena! Tomó el rostro de Serena entre sus manos y le apretó el rostro hasta conseguir que abriera los ojos. -Me deseas -dijo con violencia-, pero no me tendrás a no ser que abras los ojos y aceptes a quien deseas. ¡A mí! -exclamó- ¡A mí, Serena! ¡A mí, el hombre que yo era antes de hacerte daño y el hombre que soy ahora!

-¿Y si no puedo? -susurró Serena, desconsoladamente- ¿Y si no puedo superar lo que nos hiciste?

-Entonces, nunca me tendrás otra vez -respondió Darien con pesar- Porque sé

que no puedo seguir haciendo el amor con una mujer que tiene que cerrar los ojos para hacer el amor conmigo.

La apartó de su lado, mientras Serena trataba de asumir sus palabras. Darien le había dado un ultimátum, se dijo mientras le observaba dirigirse al baño. Le había dicho que ya había pagado su infidelidad. Le había dicho, en definitiva, que tenía que volver a confiar en él o tendría que olvidarse de sus relaciones sexuales.

No podía creerlo, no podía creer cómo se las había arreglado Darien para darle la vuelta a las cosas. Parecía ser ella la que tenía que hacer concesiones si quería que tuvieran una relación normal en el futuro. El resentimiento se apoderó de ella, aunque se preguntó si Darien no tenía razón y ella tendría que aceptarlo tal como era, con sus culpas, si quería salvar su matrimonio. Pero aquello sólo añadió confusión a sus pensamientos.

Seguía buscando una respuesta cuando sucedió algo que hizo que olvidara todos sus problemas.

Los mellizos desaparecieron.

**wow esta historia cada vez amarra mas solo estamos a dos capitulos del tan esperado final...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Un marido infiel**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 11**

Serena se dijo a sí misma en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que se habían ido. La semana había transcurrido con una tensión insoportable. Darien se comportó de un modo frío y distante, sin preocuparse de ocultar su enfado con Serena, así que, todos suspiraron aliviados cuando se marchó a Manchester por un par de días.

Pero no se trataba sólo de eso. Era Semana Santa y los niños estaban de vacaciones, así que pasaban todo el día en casa. Su excitación ante el inminente cambio de casa no ayudaba a que Serena estuviera tranquila. Muchas veces se entrometían en su trabajo y ella no tenía la paciencia suficiente. Acabó por darles algunos cachetes que no merecían.

Estaba cansada de guardar cosas en cajas cuando oyó el teléfono. Profirió un juramento y se dirigió a contestarlo, pero dejó de sonar. Volvió a su tarea sin dejar de maldecir. Todavía estaba jurando entre dientes, cuando los mellizos entraron en la habitación.

-Era papá -dijo Endimion con el semblante muy serio.

No había olvidado la bronca que le echara Serena por tirar su zumo de naranja sobre el suelo de la cocina. Para Endimion había sido una injusticia, porque lo había tirado cuando lo tomó para Armando, de modo que su intención había sido ayudar a su madre, pero Serena vio el pequeño accidente y perdió los nervios.

-Ha dicho que te diga que está volviendo de Manchester -dijo el pequeño con frialdad- Y que primero irá a la oficina, así que llegará tarde.

«Al cuerno con él», pensó Serena. Que se quedara en su oficina mientras ella se

encargaba de la mudanza. «¿Haciendo el papel de mártir, Serena?», oyó que le decía la voz de Darien en el interior de su cabeza.

-Le dije que viniera a jugar con nosotros -intervino Rini.

-y supongo que él colgó enseguida, muerto de miedo -dijo Serena con sarcasmo.

Los mellizos no fueron ajenos a la crudeza de aquella expresión. Rini se puso roja de ira.

-¡No, no dijo eso! -exclamó- ¡Dijo que prefería jugar con nosotros a trabajar! ¡Y tú no eres una buena mamá!

Serena vio que a Rini se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas antes de salir corriendo de la habitación y bajar las escaleras como un rayo seguida de Endimion.

Suspirando, apoyó una mano sobre su vientre hinchado y la otra en la frente. Reconociendo que, probablemente, merecía las palabras de Rini, se dirigió al piso de abajo. Los mellizos la ignoraron, fingiendo estar concentrados en la televisión.

Levantó a Armando del suelo, donde había estado jugando alegremente con su juego de construcción y miró a Endi y a Rini, con la esperanza de que le devolvieran la mirada para poder decirles que lo sentía. Pero pensó que, tal vez, aquello aumentaría su irritación y salió del salón con el pequeño.

Una hora más tarde estaba a punto de volverse loca. Los buscó por todas partes, pero los mellizos habían desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Fue en coche hasta el parque, pensando que podrían estar en los columpios. Fue a la casa de la madre de Darien, sabiendo que Nehenerenia estaba fuera visitando a unos amigos, pero pensando que los mellizos no lo sabrían y que habrían podido dirigirse allí.

Inspeccionó la casa de arriba abajo por dos veces, buscó en el jardín, y llegó a llamar a la nueva casa pensando que podrían haber ido hasta allí de alguna manera. Pero no había sido así. Se disponía a llamar a la policía cuando sonó el teléfono. Contestó al instante. Estaba temblando de tal manera que le costaba apoyar el auricular en la oreja.

-¿Señora Chiba?

-Sí -respondió con un susurro.

-Señora Chiba, soy la secretaria de su marido ...

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. -¿Está Darien ahí? -preguntó.

-No, todavía no ha llegado -respondió la mujer- Pero sus hijos acaban de aparecer preguntando por él y he pensado que ...

-¿Están ahí?

-Sí -dijo la secretaria amablemente, dándose cuenta de la preocupación de Serena-. Sí, están aquí.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -exclamó Serena, tapándose la boca con la mano, conteniendo un torrente de lágrimas- ¿Están bien?

-Sí, están bien.

Serena se sentó en la escalera, invadida por una sensación de alivio. Pero se puso en pie casi al instante. -¿Puede decirles que se queden ahí, por favor?-dijo casi en un susurro- Voy enseguida, voy enseguida ...

Colgó el teléfono, profirió una pequeña risa nerviosa y se apresuró a preparar a Armando. Serena llegó al edificio de Chiba Shiels justo cuando finalizaba la hora de descanso para comer. El moderno vestíbulo estaba repleto de gente que volvía a sus respectivas oficinas.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el sofoco de la prisa y, en su expresión, se veía que había sufrido un gran disgusto. Iba vestida con un pantalón blanco ajustado, que se ponía para estar en casa, y con una camisa vieja de Darien. Se detuvo en la entrada y miró con asombro a su alrededor.

No podía ver a los niños. Sintió una punzada en el corazón y avanzó hacia el mostrador de recepción que había al otro lado del amplio vestíbulo, donde una chica coqueteaba con un joven que estaba apoyado en su mesa.

-Perdóneme -dijo Serena sin aliento- Soy Serena Chiba. Mis hijos. Yo ...

-¡Señora Chiba! -exclamó la chica, poniéndose en pie y observando a Seren como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Serena no la culpaba, sabía que su aspecto era horrible. Pero no la importaba, lo único que quería era ver a Endi y a Rini, necesitaba verlos.

-Mis hijos -repitió-. ¿Dónde están? -preguntó sin darse cuenta de que la exclamación de la recepcionista se había oído en todo el vestíbulo y todo el mundo la estaba mirando.

-Oh, el señor Chiba ha llegado hace diez minutos -le dijo la chica- Los ha llevado a su despacho y ha dicho que usted ...

-La acompañaré a su despacho, si quiere -dijo el Joven.

Serena lo miró distraídamente y asintió.

-Gracias -susurró y lo siguió a los ascensores, demasiado turbada para darse cuenta de las miradas curiosas. El ascensor los llevó muchos pisos más arriba y los dejó en una planta cuyo suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa moqueta gris que amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos.

Se acercaron a un par de puertas de color gris mate. Serena aminoró el paso, sintiéndose extraña, débil. El joven golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, esperó unos instantes y abrió. Luego se apartó para dejar paso a Serena.

Serena se detuvo en el umbral y miró a Darien con cautela. Estaba apoyado en una gran mesa de despacho, con los brazos cruzados. Los niños estaban sentados, muy juntos, en un gran sofá de cuero. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Dejó a Armando en el suelo, tragó saliva y exclamó:

-¡Oh, Endimion, Rini! y se desmayó al instante.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba echada en el sofá y tenía algo frío y húmedo sobre la frente. Cuatro rostros con reconocible parecido entre ellos la miraban con preocupación. Sonrió débilmente y recibió cuatro sonrisas en respuesta.

Darien estaba de rodillas a su lado y agarraba a Armando con un brazo. Con una mano, agarraba la de Serena. Endimion y Rini estaban a su lado, cada uno apoyado en uno de los hombros de su padre. Era una imagen muy dulce y deseó tener papel y lápiz para poder inmortalizada.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó Darien.

-Mareada -dijo Serena, luego miró a sus hijos mayores-. Lo siento -dijo con un susurro y recibió dos sollozos como respuesta.

Aquel sollozo expresaba su arrepentimiento, sus disculpas, su amor y su miedo al verla desmayarse. Luego, le contaron su aventura atropelladamente habían llamado a un taxi, reunido sus ahorros para pagarlo, y habían llegado a la oficina de su padre antes de que él llegara, con la consiguiente preocupación para todos los empleados.

-y metiendo el miedo en el cuerpo a vuestra madre -dijo Darien, y se quedaron callados.

Dirigió una seria mirada a Serena, que agachó los ojos.

-Lo planearon todo muy concienzudamente -añadió a la compañía de taxis a la que tú llamas cuando yo estoy de viaje. Dijeron que estabas enferma y que querías que los llevaran a mi oficina. Incluso le entregaron al taxista una de mis tarjetas de visita para que todo fuera más creíble.

-Ah, Rini -dijo Serena, recordando lo importante que se sentía la niña cuando le encargaba que llamara a un taxi para llevados al colegio cuando Darien no estaba.

La pobre niña agachó la cabeza.

-Yo pensé en usar la tarjeta de papá -intervino Endimion, compartiendo valientemente las culpas con su hermana.

Aunque todos sabían que el cerebro de aquella operación había sido la revoltosa Rini.

-Lo siento -susurró la pequeña, y Serena vio con una punzada en el corazón cómo se limpiaba las lágrimas con su pequeña manita.

El hecho de que no se acercara a su padre para buscar su reconfortante abrazo, le decía a Serena que, antes de su llegada, Darien los había reprendido severamente por su aventura. Serena observó a Darien. Estaba pálido y tenía los labios fruncidos, signo de una rabia contenida. Sostenía a Armando, abrazándolo como si necesitara el calor de su cuerpecito para consolarse de lo que realmente deseaba ... abrazar a los mellizos.

Se dio cuenta de que Serena lo estaba observando y frunció el ceño.

-Mi secretaria está haciendo café -dijo- En cuanto venga, le diré que baje con los niños a la cafetería para que coman algo. Tenemos que hablar.

Aquello sonaba como una amenaza. Serena agachó la vista y se incorporó. En ese momento, llegó una joven de rostro muy agradable con una bandeja llena. Sin dejar a Armando, Darien se levantó y se acercó a ella. Mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa, le dijo algo en voz baja y llamó a los mellizos. Los niños le obedecieron con tal presteza que se vieron confirmadas las sospechas de Serena de que les había estado regañando.

Un momento después, Armando reposaba confiadamente en los brazos de la joven, que salió de la habitación dejando paso a los mellizos. Darien sirvió el café.

No dijo nada hasta que le ofreció una taza a Serena, sentándose a su lado para comprobar que la apuraba hasta el último sorbo.

-Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado? -le preguntó entonces. Serena reconoció sus culpas.

-He sido muy impaciente con ellos -admitió-. Más de lo normal. Supongo que se han ofendido, así que se han ido a buscar consuelo a otra parte -dijo y dejó la taza en el suelo. Estaba a punto de llorar otra vez- Pensé que habían ido a casa de tu madre ... los he buscado por todas partes ... Pero no se me ocurrió que fueran a venir aquí.

Está bien -dijo Darien, agarrándole las manos- No te atormentes más. Están bien, ya lo has visto.

Serena asintió, tratando de tranquilizarse. -Lo siento -dijo al cabo de un rato.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no ser una buena madre para tus hijos -dijo-. Por... venir aquí.

-Algunas veces, Serena -dijo Darien, perdiendo la paciencia-, me pregunto qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya.

-¿Les has pegado? Darien frunció el ceño.

-No, me contuve -dijo secamente- ¡Pero los he regañado muy seriamente! Lo que han hecho ha sido estúpido y peligroso, y además, no había razón para hacerla –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- Endimion ha encajado bien la bronca, pero Rini estaba consternada. Creo que nunca le había gritado así.

-Te perdonará -le aseguró Serena. Rini adoraba a su padre.

-No, si es como su madre, no lo hará -dijo Darien, y Serena agachó la mirada.

-No se trata de ... perdonar -murmuró- Lo que me pasa es que no puedo olvidar. Has ensombrecido mi mundo, Darien.

-Lo sé -dijo Darien, observando con tristeza sus manos entrelazadas- Y el mío también. No es que importe, pero yo me lo merezco, tú no.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Darien suspiró profundamente y soltó la mano de Serena para pasársela por la cabeza.

-Porque ella estaba allí -respondió de manera brutal, y frunció el ceño al ver que

Serena se sobresaltaba

-Debes haberle hecho mucho daño.

-¿Sí? -dijo Darien-. No es como tú, Serena. Las mujeres como Rei tienen la piel curtida, no se les hace daño tan fácilmente.

-y con eso te justificas, ¿no?

-No -dijo Darien y se apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se quedó mirando al suelo sobriamente- Pero no puedo sentirme culpable por sus sentimientos cuando no ha tenido en cuenta los míos.

Serena frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué se refería. Darien la vio y suspiró.

-Si trato de explicártelo todo, ¿me escucharás? -dijo. ¿Lo escucharía? ¿Quería saberlo todo? ¿Podría aceptar la verdad? Apartó los ojos de él. Le temblaban los labios y estaba llena de incertidumbre. Darien le agarró la mano y la estrechó.

-Por favor -le pidió de nuevo- Eras y sigues siendo la única mujer a la que he amado, Serena. Si no puedes oír nada más, por favor, oye eso, porque es la verdad.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te acostaste con Rei?

Darien se irguió y frunció los labios. Retiró la mano y la dejó caer entre sus rodillas.

-Porque, por un corto periodo de tiempo, perdí el control. No sólo con lo que estaba ocurriendo entre tú y yo, sino también aquí, en este despacho. Rei fue una válvula de escape. Así de simple -dijo mirando a Serena con pesadumbre-. Estaba bajo mucha presión y, sinceramente, la utilicé para librarme de alguna de esa presión.

¿Y eso qué significaba para ella?, se preguntaba Serena, sintiendo que la ira se agitaba en su interior.

-y ahora, yo tengo que perdonar y olvidar -dijo- Y sentarme a esperar la próxima vez que estés bajo presión y sientas la necesidad de encontrar otra válvula de escape.

-No -dijo Darien con tranquilidad-, porque no volverá a ocurrir.

Serena lo miró con escepticismo.

-No volverá a ocurrir -repitió Darien-, porque la primera vez no funcionó.

Observó el rostro de Serena para ver si entendía lo que quería decir. Sonrió al comprobar que no era así.

-Tú y tu eterna inocencia -murmuró secamente.

-Dejé de ser inocente, Darien, a los diecisiete años. ¡Tú me quitaste la inocencia!

-Tú me la diste, Serena. Me la diste libremente. Serena se sonrojó. Darien tenía razón. No solamente se la había dado, sino que se la había entregado alegremente.

-Y, lo creas o no -continuó Darien-, la acepté cuando no tenía intención de hacerlo. No ... no pienses mal. Te deseaba. ¡Dios mío, siempre te he deseado! Tenía veinticuatro años y cierta experiencia. Sabía que debía apartarme de ti y marcharme antes de que las cosas llegaran a ser demasiado serias. Pero no pude, así que decidí que lleváramos una relación inocente, pero tampoco pude conseguirlo -dijo apretando la mandíbula- Al final, estaba tan obsesionado contigo que mi trabajo se resintió. Y el tuyo también. Tenías sobresaliente en todo hasta que aparecí yo. Pero, en lugar de sumergirte en los estudios, que era lo que debías hacer, empezaste a salir conmigo. Y tus padres hablaron conmigo ...

Serena se quedó muy sorprendida ante aquella noticia. Siempre había pensado que sus padres se habían limitado a saludar a Darien con una sonrisa cuando iba a recogerla a casa.

-No querían que saliéramos. Y tenían razón, yo ponía en peligro tus estudios. Y por ti, yo pospuse los grandes planes que tenía para mi futuro.

-¿Esto? -preguntó Serena, refiriéndose al despacho en el que estaban.

- algo como esto -asintió Darien.

-Así que al final alcanzaste tu sueño, a pesar de mí -dijo Serena amargamente

-Pero a expensas del tuyo -dijo Darien.

-¿Los míos? ¿Cómo sabes cuáles eran mis sueños si nunca te molestaste en preguntar?

-Estudiar Arte primero y luego, ganarte la vida como artista. En publicidad, tal vez, o en diseño. No pensabas en otra cosa.

-¿Ah no? -dijo Serena, burlándose de la excesiva confianza de Darien-. Eso demuestra lo poco que me conoces.

Un brillo cruzó la mirada de Darien.

-Entonces, ¿qué querías? -preguntó Darien con cierta incomodidad, como si no quisiera escuchar la respuesta.

Serena le dirigió una mirada desafiante. «A ti», quería decirle, «todo lo que he querido en la vida eres tú». -Digamos que he obtenido lo que merecía -dijo, y se dio cuenta de que a Darien le dolieron aquellas palabras.

-Estuve a punto de desaparecer de tu vida hace ocho años, cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada -dijo Darien, y Serena cerró los ojos, aceptando que le correspondía a él hacerle daño- Pasé aquella noche aquí, en Londres, pero lo que no sabes es que tuve varias entrevistas en las que me ofrecieron irme a trabajar al extranjero.

Serena lo había sospechado. Desde que supo su aventura con Rei, sospechó que Darien se había visto atrapado por su embarazo. Darien no se habría casado con ella, pero no tuvo elección.

-No ... -dijo Darien agarrándole las manos otra vez... estás confundiendo mis razones. ¡No quería dejarte! Pero estaba preparado para salir de tu vida por tu propio bien. Eras demasiado joven como para decidir tu vida tan pronto. Aquellas ofertas de trabajo eran una encrucijada. Acepté una de ellas, porque creía que era lo mejor para los dos. Pero no era una decisión fácil y me sentía muy mal, ensayando un montón de adioses.

Se detuvo, recordando.

-y allí estabas tú -murmuró-, de pie delante de mí, mirándome con esa ... con esa -dijo, cubriendo con una mano los ojos de Serena por un instante- Y allí estaba yo, muriéndome por dentro porque tendría que abandonarte. Y lo que ocurrió a continuación ... -dijo tragando saliva- ... fue que hicimos el amor cuando no debimos hacerlo, porque, ¿cómo le dices a la mujer que amas que vas a dejarla? -dijo, tan perdido en sus propios recuerdos que no se daba cuenta de que Serena estaba pálida y quieta- Entonces, cuando trataba de decirte que me iba, apoyaste la cabeza en mis rodillas y dijiste: «Estoy embarazada, Darien, ¿qué vamos a hacer?».

Rió ligeramente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Fue como la anulación de una condena a muerte cuando el verdugo está a punto de ponerte la soga al cuello. Me sentí libre, vivo. Tan vivo que lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme allí sentado y dejarme invadir por la alegría. No tenía que dejarte marchar porque me necesitabas. ¡Me necesitabas! Podía dejar de pensar en tus estudios, en lo joven que eras. Y podía hacer lo que más deseaba, que era casarme contigo y cuidarte y guardarte, para que nadie supiera el maravilloso tesoro que tenía.

Respiró profundamente y luego, dejó escapar el aire muy despacio.

-Entonces, nos casamos -continuó con menos emoción-. Y nos vinimos a vivir en aquel piso tan pequeño de Camden Town. No teníamos dinero ni propiedades, pero creo que no he sido más feliz en mi vida. Entonces, llegaron los mellizos y empecé a hacer algo que siempre había pensado, empecé a jugar en la bolsa. Compré acciones, y un día, un paquete me dio un gran resultado. Podía hacer dos cosas: comprar una casa para ti o reinvertirlo todo. Lo invertí todo -confesó-, y me sentí como si hubiera cometido un pecado mortal.

A Serena le habría gustado que, al menos, consultara con ella lo que debía hacer.

Pero, pensó, tal vez, Darien no habría llegado a ser el que era si hubiera tenido que consultar a otros cada vez que tomaba una decisión arriesgada.

-Pasé un año sintiéndome culpable cuando se hizo tan difícil vivir en aquel piso con los dos niños. Pero entonces, las acciones empezaron a dar dividendos y alcanzaron un precio tan alto que las vendí para invertir otra vez. Y después de aquello, nunca tuve que mirar atrás. Compramos la casa y fundé mi propia empresa, que ha crecido hasta llegar a convertirse en lo que es hoy. Aunque todo eso, no sin sacrificios. Cuanto más crece la empresa, más tiempo tengo que pasar trabajando. Y la naturaleza de mi negocio supone que tengo que moverme por ciertos círculos sociales para enterarme de lo que pasa en el mundo de los negocios. Pero, cuanto más conozco ese mundo, más decidido estoy a que no te toque ninguna de sus bajezas. Tú has sido el jardín de rosas en medio de la jungla urbana en la que me desenvuelvo. Tú has sido la única constante de mi vida. Siempre que vuelvo a casa, veo a la chica de diecisiete años de quien me enamoré y sé que sería capaz de luchar contra el mismo diablo para conservarte así.

De nuevo, respiró profundamente. Miró a Serena con alguna timidez, porque le estaba revelando demasiado del hombre que normalmente guardaba escondido en su interior, el hombre que Serena siempre había querido conocer, pero que nunca parecía estar lo bastante cerca de ella.

-Creo que allí arriba, alguien debía pensar que era demasiado feliz, porque tuviste un embarazo y un parto muy difícil con Armando, y uno de mis últimos negocios se vio metido en un escándalo de fraude, que llevó meses resolver. Pasé más tiempo fuera que en casa, que era donde debía estar, ayudándote. Porque muchas veces eres demasiado terca, Serena. Teníamos más dinero del que podíamos gastar y te negaste a contratar una asistenta.

Serena se irguió.

-Puede que tú no puedas dirigir este lugar tú sólo, pero yo sí puedo ocuparme de una casa y tres niños.

Darien suspiró.

-Pero todos tenemos un límite de resistencia -señaló-. Tú casi alcanzaste el tuyo cuando nació Armando y nos dio cuatro meses de tormento.

-y me enteré de tu aventura con Rei -añadió Serena con frialdad.

Pero Darien negó con la cabeza.

-No. Ése fue el resultado de sobrepasar mi límite de resistencia, Serena. Casi lo pierdo todo en la compra más difícil en la que he estado metido. Harvey's, un grupo de empresas más grande que el mío, decidió que quería quitarme de la circulación y me atacó con todas sus armas. Incluida una acusación de fraude.

**wow al parecer no toda la historia es como la pintan mañana les publico el final de esta historia y tambien les comienzo a subir una nueva aun no se cual pero mañana se las comienzo a publicar gracias por leer mis adaptacion y mil gracias por su reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Un marido infiel**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 12**

La compra de Harvey's?.

Serena siempre había pensado que había sido Darien el que proponía comprar aquella empresa, y no al revés. Darien asintió, sin saber que Serena estaba asombrada con la nueva visión de los hechos.

-Fue amarga y muy dura -dijo- Y tuve que asumir riesgos que me hacer temblar cuando pienso en ellos, ahora que terminó todo hace tiempo. En otros periodos difíciles, siempre te tuve a ti para encontrar alivio, pero estabas ocupada con Armando y con el sarampión de los mellizos. Sé que suena muy egoísta, pero los envidiaba porque ellos obtenían tus cuidados y yo no. ¡Te necesitaba, Serena, pero no podías ayudarme! Y, que Dios me perdone, Rei sí podía -dijo y suspiró con angustia- Con la brillante ayuda de Rei, gané la batalla de Harvey's. Pero sabe Dios por qué razón, me sentí tan aliviado que perdí el control y caí en sus brazos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

Darien la miró con asombro. -¿Cuánto tiempo qué?

-¿Cuánto tiempo fuisteis amantes?

Darien sacudió la cabeza con una extraña expresión. -Nunca lo fue, al menos, no en el sentido en que tú lo dices. He intentado decírtelo alguna vez, pero te negabas a escucharme... Dios sabe que no te culpo. Al fin y al cabo, te he sido infiel en todo menos en hacer el amor. Salía con Rei en lugar de volver a casa. La invitaba a cenar, a bailar...

-Beryl me dijo que te había visto saliendo de su apartamento -dijo Serena con voz grave.

Darien asintió.

-Después de la batalla con Harvey's me volví un poco loco -dijo sin poder ocultar cierto desprecio por sí mismo-. Me quedé sentado aquí bebiendo hasta que no pude volver a casa conduciendo. Rei me recogió y me llevó a su apartamento hasta que estuve sobrio. Oh! -añadió con una sonrisa cínica-, no me entiendas mal. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo y yo sabía lo que se proponía, pero... no pude. No eras tú y, borracho o no, la idea de acariciarla me ponía enfermo. Debió darse cuenta, porque salió de la habitación. Yo me quedé dormido y no me desperté hasta la mañana siguiente. No tengo ni idea de dónde durmió ella aquella noche, pero entró en la habitación mientras yo trataba de recordar lo que había ocurrido, horrorizado por mi comportamiento incluso antes de que me dijera que no me había portado mal para haber bebido tanto.

Se detuvo para tragar saliva y Serena se puso muy pálida.

-Dejó que me atormentara durante meses antes de decirme la verdad. Fue su forma de vengarse de mí por quitarle la representación de mi empresa y dársela a uno de sus socios. La noche que habló contigo no fue más que un intento de vengarse de mí. Cuando la llamé, le dije que iba a retirar mis negocios de su esfera. Estoy hablando de mucho dinero, Serena, de una cuenta muy lucrativa. Que la firma perdiera la representación de mis negocios completamente no iba a sentar muy bien a sus socios, que la temen, sobre todo, porque se puede ir de la lengua. Los insultos que cruzamos son tan viles que no quiero repetirlos, pero me dijo que no la había tocado nunca, lo que me hizo sentirme mucho mejor. Me dijo las peores cosas que se le pueden decir a un hombre, pero a mí me sonaron a música celestial, porque me di cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad cuando decía que no la había tocado. -y esa es la verdad desnuda ... -dijo mirando a Serena a los ojos- Espero que la creas, pero no te culparé si no quieres hacerlo.

Serena agachó la cabeza, mirándose las manos que tenia apoyadas sobre el regazo. Quería creerlo, necesitaba creerlo, pero ...

-Puedes quedarte con todo mi dinero y todo mi poder -dijo Darien con voz grave-, a cambio de tu perdón.

-Ya tienes mi perdón -le dijo Serena con irritación, pero las dudas no la abandonaban.

-Entonces ¿qué más quieres que diga? -dijo Darien con frustración- ¡No puedo obligarte a que lo olvides! ¡Sólo tú puedes hacerlo!

Serena perdió la paciencia y se levantó. Le ponía furiosa que Darien descargara en ella los problemas de su matrimonio. Había revelado mucho de sí mismo, pero aquel hecho no la ayudaba.

Tal vez aquel fuera su problema. Ella, como Darien, siempre había ocultado una parte de sí misma. Sus sueños, tal como él los había llamado. Pero, ¿cómo iba él a saber que su sueño era ser su esposa y la madre de sus hijos, si ella no se lo había dicho nunca? ¿Podría decírselo en aquellos momentos? Con toda la tristeza y el dolor que había llevado a sus espaldas en los últimos meses, ¿podría ser tan sincera con él como él lo había sido con ella? ¿Podría serlo con el fin de salvar su matrimonio?

El silencio era espeso. Entonces, al verlos colgados sobre la pared, detrás de donde Darien se encontraba, le dio un vuelco el corazón ..,

Endi, Rini, Armando y ella. Sus propios dibujos enmarcados y colgados en el despacho de Darien.

-Los robé -dijo poniéndose en pie mientras Serena se acercaba a ellos. -Quería verlos cada vez que lo necesitaba ... ¿Te molesta?

Serena se sorprendió de no haberlos echado de menos. Entonces, recordó el desorden que reinaba en su casa con los preparativos de la mudanza y sonrió.

-Has quitado las rayas -advirtió observando su retrato y sintiéndose un poco expuesta por lo mucho que revelaba de sí misma- Yo no soy así -dijo a pesar de lo que sus ojos le decían.

-Sí lo eres -dijo Darien con un orgullo que no le pasó desapercibido a Serena-. Es una galería familiar.

-Pero faltas tú.

-Sí -dijo Darien, y la sonrisa desapareció de su semblante-. ¿Por qué Serena? ¿Por qué no había un retrato mío en ninguno de tus cuadernos?

¿Los había hojeado todos? Vaciló un momento y luego, le dijo la verdad, era la hora de la verdad.

-Todos me quieren -le dijo mirando los retratos de sus tres hijos- Yo creía que tú ya no me querías. Traté de dibujarte -añadió-, pero no lograba recordar tus rasgos, así que lo dejé.

-¿Los ha visto Furuhata?

-¿Qué? -la hosquedad de su voz la sorprendió y tuvo que pensar por un momento antes de recordar quién era Furuhata-. Oh!, no. Nadie los había visto.

-¿Fue muy serio lo que ocurrió entre vosotros?

-En absoluto.

-Lo besaste. Os vi.

-¿Un beso apresurado en un coche? -dijo Serena burlándose de los celos de Darien-. No fue nada, nada en absoluto.

Pero Darien no se convenció y la agarró por los hombros. Serena suspiró. Darien lo había hecho de nuevo, había descargado las culpas sobre ella de modo que tenía que defenderse de algo que ni siquiera había hecho. Sonrió al pensar en lo absurdo que era todo.

-Vuelves a parecerte a ese diablo -dijo-. Ya sabes, el que se ducha con fuego.

-Voy a besarte -gruñó Darien.

-¿Qué? ¿Aquí en tu despacho? Te equivocas de escenario, cariño, yo pertenezco a tu otro mundo, ¿recuerdas?

Darien la besó apasionadamente, hasta que Serena se rindió entre sus brazos. La besó hasta que ella le echó los brazos al cuello y le acarició la nuca, hasta que sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Los pezones de Serena se erizaron, al tiempo que sentía la urgencia del deseo de Darien contra el vientre.

-Te quiero, Serena-susurró Darien.

-Lo sé -dijo Serena besándole suavemente en el cuello-. Creo que puedo creerte otra vez.

Darien suspiró con alivió y volvió a besarla, esta vez dulcemente.

Uno de los teléfonos empezó a sonar. Darien lo miró con un brillo de ira en la mirada. Luego agarró a Serena y la llevó hasta su mesa.

-No te muevas -dijo separándose un poco de ella para alcanzar el teléfono.

Fue increíble cómo pasó de ser un amante apasionado a ser un frío hombre de negocios, pensó Serena mientras miraba a Darien aunque sin oír nada de lo que decía. Parecía más delgado, con los rasgos más duros, como si se hubieran alterado para corresponderse con el hombre que era en aquellos momentos. Su mirada era fría, a pesar de que dejaba de mirarla, y tenía los labios apretados, perdiendo toda la sensualidad que tenían al besarla.

Serena sonrió y Darien frunció el ceño al verla, sin distraer la atención de la conversación que estaba manteniendo. Un diablillo en el interior de Serena hizo que le dieran ganas de hacer cosquillas sobre la armadura de aquel magnate de las finanzas y le acarició un muslo.

Darien casi se atragantó. Agarró la mano de Serena para detenerla, un brillo cruzó por sus ojos y le tembló la voz. Serena se rió.

-Te llamaré más tarde -gruñó Darien y colgó- ¡Era un cliente muy importante! ¡Lo has hecho a propósito! -la acusó atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Te quiero, Darien-le dijo suavemente.

Darien se puso pálido y tragó saliva. -Dilo otra vez.

Serena lo besó en la boca con ternura.

-Te quiero -repitió, dándose cuenta de lo fácil que le resultaba decirlo después de haberlo dicho una vez.

Darien respiró profundamente, casi como si estuviera oliendo el aroma de aquellas palabras.

-Echaba de menos que me lo dijeras -dijo, y volvió a respirar profundamente- He echado de menos la luz de tu cara cuando me lo dices -dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Te quise cuando era una niña de diecisiete años -le dijo Serena con dulzura- Y, desde entonces, nunca he dejado de amarte. Sólo que, a veces, me olvidaba.

-y ocultaste tus sentimientos, convirtiendo las noches en un infierno -dijo Darien con un profundo suspiro- Todas esas noches silenciosas y oscuras. Eran como un castigo.

-Vámonos a casa -murmuró Serena que deseaba abrazarlo desnudo en la luz de su dormitorio- ¿No nos podemos ir?

-¡Claro que podemos! -dijo Darien levantándose de la mesa- Soy el jefe, esto es mío.

-Mmm, ya me había olvidado de que eres multimillonario -dijo Serena, mirándolo reflexivamente- Eso significa que, si nos divorciamos, la mitad de tus propiedades son mías. Me pregunto si merecerá la pena ...

Darien la agarró por los hombros y la condujo hacia la puerta.

-Vámonos a casa. A la nueva. Le dejaremos los niños al ama de llaves e inauguraremos una de las habitaciones, así podré enseñarte la más valiosa de mis propiedades.

-Parece interesante -musitó Serena.

-Será algo más que eso.

-Estoy en una condición muy delicada, ya lo sabes.

-Lo que no ha supuesto ningún problema hasta ahora. De hecho, te recuerdo que sueles ser más sensible cuando estás así.

En aquel momento, se abrió la puerta del despacho y los niños entraron corriendo.

Darien agarró a Armando, que estaba muerto de sueño. El niño apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre, y Serena no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la escena.

Bajaron en ascensor y se dirigieron al aparcamiento.

Darien llevaba a Armando en un brazo y con el otro rodeaba los hombros de Serena. Endi se había convertido en un piloto de caza que amenazaba con atacarlos según avanzaban y Rini iba agarrada con fuerza de la mano de su madre.

-Nunca volveré a hacerlo, mamá -le había dicho hacía unos instantes. Y Serena sabía que cumpliría su promesa.

Era un día soleado y la mitad de los empleados de Chiba Shiels estaban asomados a las ventanas para ver a la familia del dueño de la empresa.

-No puedo creerlo -dijo un hombre- Sabía que estaba casado, ¡pero cuatro hijos!

-Llevo años trabajando para él -puntualizó otro- Y no sabía que estaba casado. Siempre ha sido demasiado duro, no sé cómo una criatura como ésa puede haberse casado con un hombre así.

-Ahora no parece tan duro -señaló el primero-. Al revés, tiene un aspecto muy amable. Puede que en su casa sea diferente.

-puede que ella no sea tan dulce como parece -dijo el segundo-. Después de todo, si tienen cuatro hijos, significa que ...

-¿Y mi coche? -preguntó Serena.

-Haré que lo lleven esta tarde.

-No mientras tenga las llaves aquí mismo -dijo

Serena con un aplomo muy femenino Darien murmuró algo entre dientes, cambió al pequeño Armando por las llaves del coche de Serena, y después de abrir el coche les dijo a los mellizos que se metieran en el asiento de atrás. Abrió la puerta del acompañante y ayudó a Serena a entrar. Los empleados que miraban desde las ventanas, lo vieron volver al edificio y aparecer al cabo de unos segundos con Netflye, del departamento de ventas, el joven que había acompañado a Serena hasta su despacho.

Darien le dio las llaves y señaló el coche blanco. Darien montó en el BMW y, un momento después, salió para abrir la puerta de atrás. Los niños salieron a toda velocidad y él fue a abrir la puerta del acompañante. Recogió a Armando y todos juntos se dirigieron hacia el Escort. Darien cruzó unas palabras con Netflye y se intercambiaron las llaves. La razón del cambio de coche quedó clara cuando sentaron a Armando en su sillita. Netflye se dirigía al BMW cuando Rini lo detuvo.

La niña miró a su padre, que a su vez miró a Netflye, quien se encogió de hombros, sonrió y la agarró de la mano. Los dos se dirigieron al BMW y los demás al Escort.

-Santo Dios -dijo alguien- ¡Lo tienen en el bote! Me pregunto cómo lo hacen. Saberlo puede valer una fortuna.

-Ojos azules, pelo rubio y un cuerpo delicioso, aunque esté embarazada, ésa es la fórmula.

-Yo creía que tenía una aventura con Rei Hino -murmuró otro.

-¡Rei Hino!

-Perdón. Es verdad, es una idea muy estúpida.

-Qué niños tan guapos -dijo alguien.

-Qué mujer tan guapa -dijo otro.

-Qué coche tan bonito -dijo riendo el siguiente.

-¿Su casa es bonita?

-Su negocio es bonito -dijo algún bromista.

-Bonito panorama. Venga, todos a trabajar -gritó un jefe.

-Recuérdame que compre una sillita para mi coche -dijo Darien.

-¿Qué? ¿Y echar a perder tu imagen de despiadado hombre de negocios?

-¿Qué imagen de despiadado hombre de negocios? ¿Te has molestado en mirar a las ventanas del edificio?

-No, ¿por qué? -dijo Serena, volviéndose a mirar en aquellos instantes y observando a los curiosos- ¿Te van a gastar bromas sobre nosotros?

-En mi cara, no, si tienen un mínimo instinto de supervivencia. Aunque sabe Dios lo que dirán a mis espaldas.

-No importa -dijo Serena, apoyando una mano sobre la pierna de Darien-. Despiadado o no, todos te queremos.

-Deja la mano donde está y dirán que soy un maníaco sexual.

-¿Qué es un maníaco sexual? -preguntó Endimion. Serena profirió una risita y apartó la mano. Darien miró al cielo y suspiro.

-Cuando seas mayor, hijo -dijo- Te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor.

-¿Me lo vas a explicar a mi también cuando sea mayor? -dijo Serena.

Darien le dirigió una ardiente mirada.

-Haré algo mejor que eso. Te haré una demostración en cuanto estemos a solas.

-Con la luz encendida, para que pueda ...

-¡Serena! -exclamó Darien, cerrando los ojos- No sabes cuánto deseo hacerlo.

-Sí que lo sé -le dijo Serena, y su mirada le dijo por qué.

La mirada de Darien se ensombreció.

-Sigue pensando lo que estás pensando -dijo, y aceleró.

**Michelle Reid - Un marido infiel **

**VAYA AL FIN UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD LLEGO PARA ELLOS LINDA HISTORIA ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO **

**CHICAS LES DEJO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA "ANGEL DE OBSCURIDAD" ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO SALUDOS MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS PWEO SOBRE TODO POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS...**


End file.
